Sweet Disposition
by only here in your arms
Summary: A one-night stand between Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy re-sparks their once friendship. But sex always makes things complicated, right? Story title from Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap
1. Coke and Vodka

**IMPORTANT:**

**The drinking age in Toronto, Ontario, Canada is 19, I believe and therefore, Clare and Alli are of legal drinking age in this story. Clare is slight OOC in this chapter but not for the whole story. And Clare and Eli NEVER dated, they were just friends. Alli and Drew did date. Adam will be in the story eventually.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review at the end!**

_The sun is way too bright this morning._ That was the first thought that came to Clare's mind when she woke up in the morning. She kept her eyes closed but she could see that there was entirely too much sunlight coming into the room through her eyelids. She also had a pounding headache and her mouth felt entirely too dry. Her body felt sore as she turned around in the bed but something didn't feel right. She felt completely naked under the covers and she touched her stomach and realized that she _was_ naked.

_Oh my God…_

Slowly, Clare turned her body over and saw a very masculine, sleeping body beside her. Their back faced her and she could see clearly defined muscles and shoulders and arms. The man had a thick head of black hair as well that she recognized but couldn't remember very well. Shyly, she lifted the comforter to see the lower backside of the man exposed and she blushed profusely and let the comforter down again. When she did, the guy turned over as he let out a comfortable sigh. When Clare saw the man's face, she almost jumped out of the bed and screamed. She _almost _did but she would feel too bad to wake him up in such a rude way.

It was undeniable that she had sex with the man sleeping next to her. That was shocking enough but when she realized who that guy was, she could not believe herself. **Eli Goldsworthy.**

The two went to high school together and were friends but never anymore than that. He was a grade older than her and when he went off to college, they lost tough entirely and she didn't even know where he went. But now, she guessed she lived near him if they ended up in the same place.

_Where was I last night? What did I do?_ Clare asked herself. She sighed deeply and laid back down on the bed. She felt Eli shuffling beside her again and when her blue eyes met with Eli's deep green ones, the memory of that night hit her like a ocean wave.

2344578902

Birthdays. Birthdays are meant to be celebratory and fun and carefree. When Clare Edwards went out to a club with her best friend Alli Bhandari for her 19th birthday, she wasn't expecting to meet a guy and be completely enticed with him. She didn't even want to go to a club but because it was her best friend's birthday, she didn't really have a choice.

"You don't have to drink or anything, just dance with me and maybe meet some cute guys," Alli suggested with her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"I'll probably see cute guys there but I don't think that any of them would want to talk to me," Clare scoffed as she adjusted the curls on her head.

Alli turned her best friend in the chair she was sitting in and made her look at herself in the mirror. "Look at you, you're _gorgeous_. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're beautiful and annoyingly intelligent. You're the perfect package, Clare."

Clare smiled at her best friend. "I thought it was my job to compliment you today, it being your birthday and all."

"Well, you are completely putting yourself down and as your best friend, it's my job to help you. Besides I don't want you to be in a downer mood when we go out tonight. It's my birthday, Clare! We have to celebrate the right way! We'll go out to dinner first and then we'll head to the club and just have fun, okay?"

Clare sighed but smiled anyways. "Okay, let's go."

After they had a large dinner at Alli's favorite (and expensive) restaurant, the two headed over to the local club. They both got in without a hitch because they were both above 18 and they also looked hot, as the bouncer pointed out. That made Alli and Clare giggle as they entered and their hearing ability lessened quickly as they went into the large room. The music was crazy loud and it was very dark other than the neon lights flashing and Clare immediately took a hold of Alli's arm, scared to be separated. Alli laughed and linked arms with Clare and she led them over to the bar and took their seats there. The bar was near the dance floor and Clare could see that Alli was practically bouncing out of her seat to dance.

"Can I get anything for you ladies?" the bartender asked them, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Mango daiquiri for the birthday girl and a virgin Shirley Temple for me please, thank you," Clare said cooly to the bartender who nodded his head and went to make their drinks.

"How did you know I wanted a daiquiri?" Alli questioned, stunned.

"We're best friends, Alli. I know your poison of choice," Clare joked. Alli nudged Clare slightly who laughed and the two looked over when they saw the bartender again.

"Okay, Shirley Temple for the curly haired cutie and a mango daiquiri for the birthday girl. On the house," he told them when he set down the drinks. "You girls are lucky that you're both gorgeous." He winked before walking away.

Clare's jaw dropped slightly and Alli was squealing like a little girl. "Free drinks AND a compliment from a hot bartender? Best birthday ever, I'd say."

"Definitely progress," Clare laughed. The two clinked drinks before taking a sip.

The first thirty minutes they spent in the club consisted of finishing their first drinks and looking around trying to spot cute boys. Alli spotted one first but was disappointed when that guy went over to a girl and wrapped his arms around them. Clare didn't see anyone yet that sparked her interest but she wasn't looking very hard.

"Is that…that is! Drew Torres! Clare, look!" Alli was pointing over near the entrance and Clare followed the direction and saw the infamous Drew Torres. He was Alli's high school crush and the two went out for a little bit but Drew screwed it up. "Man, he's looking fiiiiine."

Clare had to admit that Drew did grow up a bit after she last saw him but he definitely wasn't Clare's type. The athletic, cocky type – yeah, Clare was over that. She already dated that type and it didn't end up very well.

"Go talk to him," Clare suggested. "Ask him how he's been doing."

"I might just do that but I have to do it in a subtle way," Alli said, turning around in her seat so Drew couldn't catch her staring.

"Well what's more subtle than him coming up to you? He's heading this way," Clare whispered the final part and turned in her seat also and sipped on her virgin drink. Alli started talking about the song that was playing and Clare played along until Alli felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Drew who was flashing his signature smile.

Clare turned away once Alli and Drew were done with the awkward re-introduction and she started looking around. Her drink was long gone and she didn't really feel like getting another. So she sat there awkwardly, just looking around the room.

"Is this seat taken?"

Flipping her head around, Clare was met with the one and only Eli Goldsworthy, her former classmate and secret crush from way back then. He still looked the same but seemed to be bigger in the muscular sense. He still had the same smirk and when Clare noticed her staring, that smirk only seemed to get bigger.

"Not at all," Clare recovered and turned her body to face Eli's. He took the free seat on Clare's left. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well," Eli said. "Yourself?"

"Great," Clare smiled. "Do you go to TO?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't tell you."

"We kind of grew apart right after you graduated," Clare reminded him. Eli nodded, remembering. "Well so do I. It's weird that we haven't run into each other. I definitely would've noticed if there was a hearse on campus."

"Didn't bring Morty here," Eli sighed. "Bullfrog got me a new car and he said I could use it only if I left Morty back home. Still miss that guy."

Clare giggled but it came out to be more of a school girl giggle. She blushed quickly and Eli smirked to himself. "I see that you still have that blush reflex down pat," he teased.

"Oh shut it, I'm surprised that that smirk of yours hasn't been permanently plastered on your face," Clare fired back playfully.

"That wit of yours hasn't changed either," Eli said, flashing a real smile.

"Never will," Clare replied, looking away smiling.

The bartender came back and exchanged greetings with Eli. Eli introduced Clare to the bartender whose name was Nick. "What can I get you guys?"

"What's your poison of choice, Clare?" Eli asked, leaning closer.

Clare immediately felt a little more adventurous. She glanced at the empty Shirley Temple glass beside her hand and she pursed her lips. "Whatever you're having."

"Really?" Eli said unsurely. "Don't seem like a coke and vodka type."

"Things change after time, Eli," Clare tried to say in a sexy way.

"Two of the usual then Nick," Eli told him and he turned away and Clare swore she saw a smirk on Nick's face. Once he came back, Eli held his drink close to Clare's and they clinked drinks and drank. Clare felt a burn down her throat but she was exhilarated.

Just a few hours later, and many, many drinks during that time, Clare had a tight grasp on Eli's jacket and was going to town on his mouth. The two stood at Eli's apartment door just a block away from the club. They had been standing there for at least ten minutes now and Eli had yet to open the door to get them inside. They were too busy caught up in each other and each other's lips.

Clare transferred her hands up to the back of Eli's neck and started tugging on his hair, earning a rough groan from the back of Eli's throat. He responded by pressing himself against Clare harder, pinning her firmly between him and the wall. He moved against her, trying to find some sort of solution for his growing problem. Clare moaned against Eli's lips when she felt him against her and moved her lower body back against him. Eli pulled his lips away and breathed heavily. "We should get out of the hallway," he suggested. He started reaching for his keys but froze and allowed his eyes to roll to the back of his head when Clare started to attack his neck.

It took him plenty of tries to get the key into the key hole but once he did, he roughly pulled Clare inside and kissed her earnestly again and started tugging at her clothes. Clare replied just the same and practically ripped Eli's dress shirt from his body. Once his upper body was exposed, Clare wasted no time and began to roam her hands all over it and soon, her mouth.

Before they knew it, they were on Eli's bed. The two drunk former classmates were roaming each other's bodies with their hands without hesitation. Soon…

All of the clothes were on the floor.

Tons of kisses were being shared.

A condom wrapper was being ripped open.

Groans and moans filled the room.

And the two extremely exhausted but pleasured former classmates fell asleep in each other's arms.

34567890987654

Eli and Clare stared at each other awkwardly once they both remembered what happened that night. Five minutes passed and neither had yet to move or say anything.

"Umm…" Eli was the first to speak. "Do you feel okay?"

"Fine," Clare squeaked out awkwardly.

"Not nauseous or anything? We…uh…we got pretty drunk so…"

Clare sat up and immediately her head pounded and her stomach churned. Eli noticed her quick change in color and pointed out the bathroom door that was attached to his room. Clare jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom in an impressive speed and Eli heard Clare's upchucking loud and clear.

While Clare was in the bathroom, Eli sat up and rubbed his face with his palms. He noticed all of the clothes strewn around his room and in the hallway. He moved the comforter a bit and saw the condom wrapper fall to the floor.

"Shit," he muttered. "I slept with Clare Edwards."

**Did you like it? Should I continue?**

**You'll see the awkward confrontation between Clare and Eli in the next chapter.**

**Until next time! Please review! **


	2. Surprise

**I love writing this story! I thought I'd update again just because of the nice reviews I received. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please review to tell me what you think!**

**Follow me on:**

**Twitter: hereinyourarms_**

**Tumblr: -here-in-your-arms**

* * *

Clare sat on the tiled floor of Eli's bathroom with her head very close to the toilet in case she threw up anymore. She spent at least thirty minutes in the bathroom ejecting the contents of her stomach into the toilet and just trying to calm herself down. Not only did she get so drunk that she had a terrible hangover the next morning and couldn't control her vomit reflex but she also lost her virginity to a guy who could very well be a stranger. It's not like they were great friends and they hadn't spoken in years! She also lost her virginity and could barely remember the actual experience.

"_God_…" Clare groaned and kept her back pressed against the wall. "What is wrong with me? Yesterday, I was a pure, straight-edge, virgin waiting for marriage. Now I'm a girl who got drunk and lost her virginity to a guy that I was in love with years ago who never got the hint. Oh my goodness, he probably thinks that I threw myself at him! This is not good. This is not good."

Clare continued to mutter to herself until she heard a knock on the door. _Crap_, she thought. _Did he hear any of that?_

"Clare, I just made some breakfast. You should probably eat or at least drink something after throwing up. I have some aspirin too to help with the hangover. And some extra clothes you can change into because…well…your clothes are kind of…well you get the idea. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." She heard Eli's footsteps leave and the bedroom door shut and Clare sighed. Flushing the toilet one last time, Clare finally had the energy to stand up and wash her face and hands. After using some of Eli's mouthwash to clean her mouth, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Eli had laid out a pair of sweatpants and a white v-neck shirt for her to wear. She put them on quickly and walked out of the bedroom.

Breakfast was laid out on the dinner table with two plates ready and two glasses of orange juice. Also on the table was a glass of water and a small tablet of aspirin. She reached for the aspirin but Eli's voice startled her. "Eat before taking the aspirin. If you take it now, the stomach ache you'll have is a bitch," he told her. "Oh, sorry. I should watch when I curse."

"I don't mind," Clare replied, shyly sitting down at the table. "Being in college, you hear that all of the time."

Eli laughed slightly. "Right." He took a seat at the table as well and started gathering food onto his plate. When he saw that Clare hadn't moved, he started putting food on her plate. "Seriously, you have to eat. If you go through the day without eating, the hangover'll last to the night. Especially for someone who hasn't had a hangover before."

"How do you know that I haven't had a hangover before?" Clare asked after taking a bite.

Eli felt himself blush a little bit. "Well…seeing as how you reacted this morning, I'd say that was your first time."

"Is this coming from someone who's had a lot of hangovers before?" Clare said without thinking and then she froze. "I'm not trying to say that you seem like a person who would drink often, I'm just saying that you seem to know a lot about hangovers…I mean, I…I'll shut up now."

She started to eat a lot quicker then and Eli laughed, putting a hand on Clare's arm in order to stop her from choking on the food she was stuffing into her mouth. "You didn't offend me. I know a lot about hangovers because I've had a few and I've had to take care of a few friends who've had hangovers. More than I'd like actually. You may think that I have a roommate because of that extra room but that's really for people who want to crash here after partying at night since my place is so close to the club. I've had the absolute pleasure of cleaning up post-hangover moments, if you get what I'm saying."

Clare made a grossed out face. "That must be a lovely job. You should get paid for that."

"Next time someone comes knocking on my door drunk, I'll make them pay me a fee," Eli joked. The two ate in silence for the next few minutes and Eli looked at Clare a few times, making sure she wasn't feeling sick as she ate. Clare noticed Eli's stolen glances but she didn't look at him. She was way more than embarrassed to look at him straight in the eye.

"So…" Eli started awkwardly, putting his utensils down. "I…uh…I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Eli…" Clare said slowly. "Obviously I shouldn't drink."

This made Eli chuckle. "Obviously we shouldn't drink _that_ much. I think we had like…twenty drinks. Each."

"You're right, it was definitely poison," Clare sighed then took a drink of her orange juice. "Should've stuck to my virgin drink." Clare froze again. "Uh…bad joke."

Eli sat back in his chair and sighed. "So…you were still a virgin?"

"Yeah," Clare admitted to him. "I still believe in abstinence but I guess that's gone down the drain." She lifted her left hand and looked at her ring. Eli felt bad immediately as he saw Clare's expression completely drop.

"I'm sorry," he whispered regrettably. "I am so sorry."

Clare looked up and actually looked straight into Eli's eyes this time. She gave him a shy and reassuring smile. "Again, it's not your fault. We can't take it back. We can only go forward."

"I just feel bad that your first time was due to intoxication that I had a hand of. Your first time should've been when you were married and completely in love and ready, not drunk. You were saving yourself for marriage and I knew that but for some reason, I was just too drunk to even remember that. I was just completely caught up in…being with you," Eli admitted and looked up at Clare through his eyelashes. Clare had an innocent look on her face but then she looked away shyly and held a hand near her face, a defense mechanism for her.

"I regret not keeping in contact with you, Clare. I really missed you," he continued.

"I missed you too," Clare replied. "I think we—"

There was a firm knock on the door and Eli stiffened quickly. Clare heard him mutter a curse word under his breath and she then became confused. He swiftly got up and walked to the door and Clare awkwardly sat in her seat and tried to listen at who was at the door.

"Eli!" Clare heard a female's high pitched voice exclaim Eli's name and suddenly, her jaw dropped. She ran to Eli's room in order to find her clothes, shoes, and clutch. Luckily, Eli set aside her things on his bed so she had quick access to them. She also saw the ripped condom wrapper on the floor and quickly picked it up and put it into the pocket of Eli's sweatpants. She put on her shoes, which thankfully were flats, and ran out of the bedroom quickly only to almost run into Eli and the girl at the door.

"Hi," the beautiful blonde girl said awkwardly. "Eli, who's this?"

Clare almost scoffed to herself but she looked down and pressed her lips together, slightly shaking her head. Eli saw this and quickly recovered. "This is Clare," he said. "Clare, this is my girlfriend Valerie. Val, this is Clare, an old friend from high school."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie said politely and Clare just smiled back. "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

Eli awkwardly stuttered and put a hand to the back of his head, confused as to what to say to his girlfriend of five months. What could he say? Lie or tell the truth?

"I went out last night for my best friend's birthday and I got a little…well, I got pretty drunk and I just recently saw Eli again and he mentioned he lived near the club so I..uh…called him and asked him if I could stay here for the night because I drove to the club and I didn't want to drive. It was really sweet of him to let me stay here, I was just getting my keys which he took to make sure I wouldn't drive home in the middle of the night," Clare said quickly and swiftly and so believable that Eli himself almost believed her.

Valerie nodded slowly. "Okay, well that was really nice of you Eli. Why are you wearing his clothes though?"

"Accident," Clare replied sheepishly. "Too much to drink. Not pretty. I'll have your clothes back to you as soon as possible, okay? I have to go. Got a call from Alli and she's pretty worried about me. See you around?"

Valerie and Eli nodded and Clare almost ran to the door to get away from there.

"Wait!" Eli called for her and she stopped at the door. _So close…_

"You forgot to take your aspirin," he told her and she walked back to the dining table. Eli was holding out the pill of aspirin and the glass of water. She swallowed the pill quickly and then left. She thought about slamming the door but acted against it, not wanting Valerie to think anything weird about her exit.

Clare ran to her car as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. She set aside her clothes on the passenger seat and drove to her apartment which she shared with Alli. Unlocking the front door, she practically ran into the apartment and quickly laid down on the couch. Her headache was still there but all she wanted to do now was just think and have a girl talk with Alli.

When she heard a giggle coming from Alli's room, she groaned. The bedroom door opened and Alli's laughing became louder when she and Drew came into full view in the living room. "Oh my God!" Alli jumped when she saw Clare laying down on the couch. "You scared the crap out of me Clare! I didn't know you were home!"

"Just got here actually," Clare sighed. She eyed Alli and Drew's holding hands. "I see you two had some fun last night."

"We did," Drew smirked and Alli hit him in the arm. "Okay, okay. I have to head to work now. I'll see you ladies soon, I hope? Nice seeing you again, Clare."

Clare nodded and Alli walked him to the door. Clare laid still on the couch and waited for Alli to come back. When Alli did, it was as if she was floating. She sat down on the opposite couch and could not wipe the grin off her face.

"You're glowing Alli," Clare laughed.

"What can I say? It was the best birthday ever," Alli sighed dreamily. "What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were talking to Eli at the bar. I presumed you went to his house afterwards since I saw your car still parked. Did something happen with him?"

Clare turned her head to Alli and gave her a look. That's when Alli lost it.

"You slept with him? Oh my gosh! Clare!" she yelled loudly. "But-, why? How? Why? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Alli, please calm down. This is not a good thing," Clare groaned into her hands. Alli sat back down again and Clare sat up and crossed her legs, leaning her elbows against her knees.

"So other than the fact that you broke your abstinence vow, why is this a bad thing? Eli's back in your life! You were completely in love with him in high school and now you have a second chance to make it work with him. What's so bad?" Alli asked curiously, laying down on her stomach.

Clare grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap and began tugging at the stitching. "Alli, he has a girlfriend."

"Oh shit," Alli replied bluntly. "And you know this how?"

"Because I met her," Clare sighed. "She came while Eli and I were eating breakfast. I covered for his lying ass though. He was saying this stuff about being caught up with me when we…you know. He was all like, 'I regret not keeping in contact with you, I really missed you' and all that crap. All the while, he has a girlfriend who's gorgeous. Like, super gorgeous. She's probably on one of your modeling magazines."

"Did she question you? Like why you're there and…wearing his clothes?" Alli questioned curiously.

"Told her that I was wasted and asked Eli if I could stay there for the night and that I stained my clothes so I had to change clothes. Almost believed myself for a second," Clare admitted. "I was like, thrown off there. I was about to suggest that he and I should start over and like…you know, get to know each other and start off on a clean slate and then Valerie comes knocking on the door."

Alli raised her head up slightly. "Valerie sounds like a complete bitch name, I hope you know that."

"She didn't seem like one though," Clare groaned, stuffing her face into the pillow. "She seemed sweet and understanding and did I mention she was beautiful? Because she was. Is. Gah, I wish I had a time machine."

"So how did the whole sleeping with him start? Were you like, drunk or something?"

"Too drunk," Clare admitted. "Seriously. Never thought I'd get that drunk or be drunk or even drink for that matter!"

"Was he drunk too?"

"Obviously," Clare scoffed.

"You sure?"

"What? You think Eli would pretend to be drunk and just get me drunk in order to have sex with me? Seriously, he may be a different guy but he's not like that. Besides, he has that perfect girlfriend of his. Trust me, what happened last night was completely due to severe and utterly stupid intoxication and will never ever happen again." Clare laid down on the couch again and faced her body to be able to see Alli's face.

"I missed him, Alli. I missed him and I thought that seeing him last night could be my second chance but…that's just down the drain now, now isn't it?" Clare said sadly. She yawned loudly too and hugged the pillow close to her.

"Look Clare, I am so sorry that this happened. Eli is an ass. Honestly, I don't think that someone could be intoxicated enough to forget that they had a girlfriend and then take away the virginity of one of their old friends. I think you should sleep for now. Obviously you're tired and I'll pick up some food for dinner, okay? Just…sleep now and then we'll talk again afterwards. Just remember Clare, you are absolutely beautiful and no one can compare to you. Not even, _Valerie._" Alli handed Clare one of their spare blankets on the couch and gave her best friend a tight hug. "But honestly," Alli knelt down in front of Clare. "How was it?"

"Alli," Clare groaned, hiding her face.

"Come on Clare! We cannot talk about sex and not discuss if it was good or not!" Alli laughed. "Now come on. Was it good or can you not remember?"

Clare sighed and came out from under the blanket. "From what I can remember, it felt really good."

Alli laughed when she noticed Clare's face turning a bright shade of red. "And one more thing…did he wear a condom?"

"Alli! We may have been drunk but there was still some sort of mind function going on. Yes, he wore protection," Clare answered and turned her head to sleep on the couch comfortably.

Alli got up and was about to walk back to her room but she heard a knock on the door. She ran to it and slightly opened it to see who it was and wanted to slam it closed once she saw who was there.

"How the hell did you know where we lived?" Alli whispered harshly at Eli. "Don't you have a girlfriend to lie to?"

"Alli, please," Eli sighed. "I need to talk to Clare."

"You've done enough for a while Eli, she's tired and she's sleeping now. Come back in a week or something, she doesn't want to deal with you right now," Alli replied sternly. "Seriously Eli, just leave her alone. You can't expect a girl to just want to talk to you after you take away her virginity after a drunk night and then reveal that you have a girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Eli said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'll come back in a few days. But can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Won't be the same coming from me, you're going to have to tell her yourself when she wants to talk to you," Alli said, crossing her arms. "Now, I think you should go."

Eli turned away from Alli and Clare's front door and started down the hallway. He looked back to see Alli closing the door and then he sighed, getting into the elevator.

* * *

**Threw a curveball at you, didn't I? Eli has a girlfriend named Valerie who Clare calls gorgeous and beautiful. We'll find out more about her eventually.**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you're thinking so far. I'm going to be pre-writing chapters in order to update this story while I'm busy with school once it starts up again so expect updates regularly! I'll only update if I get reviews though. ;)**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter (hereinyourarms_) and Tumblr (-here-in-your-arms)!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Invitation

**Lots of Eli in this chapter and a long chapter at that. Thank you all so much for the kind words! I love that you guys are enjoying this story but I also love that you like HOW I write! A review told me that this story would be better if it were Rated M but sorry guys, I don't write that stuff! I'll try to make things as steamy as possible for you guys but it'll never go into M territory.**

**Please review at the end!**

**

* * *

**

After spending the weekend sleeping, eating, and talking to Alli, Clare was not in the mood to go back to her hectic college life. She was doing well in school, still receiving high marks, participating in clubs, and juggling a new job at the local coffee place where everyone at her school just happens to go for their caffeine fix.

Once her last class was finished, Clare drove to work for her afternoon shift. She got dressed in her usual uniform and tied her apron around her waist, taking her place behind the counter. Her favorite co-worker and a good friend who also attended Toronto University was named Emilee and stood at the ready behind the counter.

"How'd you weekend go?" Emilee asked as she danced around slightly.

Clare always loved Emilee's energy and smiled as Emilee danced to the music playing softly in the background. "The usual," Clare shrugged. "You?"

"Visited my family then came to realize exactly why I left them in the first place," Emilee replied. "Why would I want to be with ignorant rich people when I have this place to look forward to?"

Clare laughed, one of her first genuine laughs since that one Friday night. Emilee noticed how different Clare was acting and asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Just tired, it was a rough weekend," Clare said. "Oh, it seems like that mid afternoon rush is about to start. You ready?"

"Ready babe," Emilee joked. Suddenly, a ton of college kids began swarming the coffee shop and Clare did her best to take the orders as quickly as possible, made a few but passed most to Emilee, and continued to take orders. Once the crowd died down a bit and Clare was able to take a breather, she sat down on a stool behind the counter and rested.

"I hate the afternoon shift," Emilee groaned, leaning against the counter. "Such torture."

"I know," Clare agreed, taking a sip of her water. "Seriously, the only reason I agree to the afternoon shift are the tips."

"Like the way you think Edwards," Emilee smiled. The two heard the door opening and Emilee told Clare that they should switch for the time being. Clare agreed so she went over to the coffee making station and waited for Emilee to give her the order. Once Emilee handed her the cup with the order on it, she began to work on the iced mocha latte that the customer ordered.

As she mixed the mixture, she heard someone clear their throat over the counter. Looking up, she saw the one and only Eli Goldsworthy standing there, leaning against the counter. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," Clare replied rolling her eyes and continuing to finish the drink. "This drink for you?"

"Yeah. Can't go through the day without my iced coffee," Eli told her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well I'll do my best not to spit in it for you then," Clare said coldly. She quickly put a good amount of whipped cream on the top of the drink, applied a cover, then handed it over to Eli. "Hope you enjoy your drink. Have a nice day."

"Clare, please. Can we talk?" Eli pleaded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Can't hear you over the lies!" Clare exclaimed sarcastically.

Eli laughed to himself at Clare's bluntness and joke. He didn't remember Clare to be so quick with the witty remarks but he knew he deserved it. "I think you can take a five minute break so we can talk. Just give me five minutes to explain myself and then you can decide if you still want to be friends or not."

"Who said we were friends?" Clare asked. "We haven't talked in years Eli and I highly doubt that that one night constitutes as a resparking of a friendship. We weren't even good friends anyway. We were just English partners that happen to hang out with the same common person."

Eli knew that Clare was referring to their best friend Adam Torres. Regrettably he hasn't talked to him or heard from him since moving to college. "How is he?" Eli said curiously.

"Ask him yourself," Clare replied without looking at him, now working on a new order. "He still has the same number."

"Do you…have the same number?"

Clare looked up with a bored expression. "Seriously? Don't you have a girlfriend to go lie to?"

That stung Eli a bit but he understood. "Alli said the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," Clare said. "One hot chocolate and an apple cider latte."

Two people came up to the counter as Eli moved away and Clare handed them their drinks with a smile. "Thank you for coming, hope you enjoy your drinks."

Eli went back to the counter again as Clare wiped a tiny mess that she made. "Come on, take a break. You look like you can use one."

"Well, that's so nice, telling me that I don't look good," Clare said back in her sarcastic tone. "Will you please leave? I don't want to talk to you while I'm working, if you can't tell that I am. I'm busy, Eli. I don't have time for your lame excuses. Just go away and leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I'm ready but right now I need some space away from you."

"Fine," Eli said in defeat. "I'll be around once you're ready to talk."

Once Eli walked away, Clare groaned and acted as if she were choking somebody. Emilee saw this and laughed to herself. "That guy seems like he just won't quit. Ex-boyfriend? Current boyfriend? Hook-up?" she asked laughing.

"Just a pain in the ass is what he is," Clare answered. "Just won't leave me alone."

"He must've done something terrible if you don't want to talk to him."

Clare gave her a look. "You have no idea."

* * *

It was Clare's turn to close up the coffee shop that night so after cleaning the place, she finally turned off the lights and locked the door from the outside. It was cold since winter was right around the corner and Clare only had a light jacket on her. While seeing her breath in the air, she locked the door and made sure it was closed. As she turned to go to the parking lot, she shouted in surprise when she almost ran into a body.

"What the hell Eli! You don't sneak up on someone like that! What's wrong with you?" she screamed, hitting him over and over in the arm. Her heart was racing after that sneak attack Eli did and she could not control the anger she had. She absolutely hated surprises.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I surrender, I'm sorry!" Eli said loudly over the smacks he received. "I didn't realize how scared you were going to get!"

"Sneaking up on a girl late at night in the dark is not something you do, you moron!"

Clare started to walk away angrily to her car but Eli grabbed her arm softly and made her stop. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, I'm sorry for berating you at work, I'm sorry for not telling you about Valerie, I'm sorry for getting you drunk. But I'm not sorry that we slept together. For some reason, I can't be sorry for that, I just can't."

"For some reason? You're not gonna tell me the reason?" Clare asked, crossing her arms. "You're one terrible boyfriend if you don't regret sleeping with another girl that you barely know."

"But I do know you, Clare."

Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You knew me years ago. You don't know me."

"But I want to know you," Eli said softly, stepping closer. This made Clare step two steps back. "I want to be friends, Clare. Start over and pretend what happened on Friday night didn't happen and just be friends. Get to know each other again."

"Yeah, because it's that easy to just get over a one night stand," Clare replied. "Go home to your girlfriend, it's not fair to her that you're here stalking me and giving me heart attacks. Just please go away for now. I don't really want to associate myself with someone who would cheat on their girlfriend and then not regret it."

"If I didn't have a girlfriend when that happened, would you still be willing to be friends with me?" Eli asked.

Clare fished her keys out from her bag and said, "Probably but considering you did have a girlfriend who you cheated on and I presume haven't told her about what happened, I don't think being friends with you right now would be a good idea."

She started walking towards her car but again, Eli stopped her. "I don't think I thanked you for saving my ass that morning. You thought really quick on your feet."

"What can I say? I don't think I should be the one to tell the girlfriend that their boyfriend cheated on them. That would hurt the girl a lot more, don't you think?" Clare finally made it to her car and drove away. She saw Eli was still standing near the coffee shop once she made it onto the main road but she merely rolled her eyes and drove home.

* * *

Two weeks later, Toronto was covered with snow. Canada was no stranger to snow but this was the first time Clare was actually driving long distances and she did not like driving in the snow. It took her a bit longer to get to places now because she was extremely paranoid. Her car was in pretty good condition but she was afraid that it would break down in the middle of the road.

Once she parked near the coffee shop, she was already late to work. Clare ran out of her car and started towards the door but felt herself slip on some ice. She was about to catch herself but it was too late. She sprung her arms in front of her face and then her right arm was in a lot of pain.

"Ouch," she sighed and then hissed once she tried to get up. Her wrist was broken, undoubtedly.

"Clare?"

Clare immediately wanted to run but she couldn't due to her pained wrist. Eli's footsteps were nearing and she wiped the small amount of tears from her eyes with her left hand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Eli knelt down beside Clare and carefully examined her wrist and clicked his tongue. "Yup, broken wrist. I have to get you to the hospital. I'm going to go tell your co-worker that you can't work. I'll be right back."

Clare wanted to protest but she knew she had to get her wrist checked out and it wasn't like she could drive herself there. Eli was back in a minute and he slowly helped Clare up and guided her to his black car. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, he lifted her into the passenger side of the car, put her seatbelt on, and then ran to the driver's side and started driving.

"What happened?" Eli asked once they were on the way.

"Slipped on some ice," Clare replied and then winced when Eli made a turn.

"Sorry, I'll try to drive as softly as possible," Eli told her.

The two sat in the car in silence. Clare tried focusing on something other than the pain and Eli tried his best to focus on anything other than Clare. The awkward silence started to become unbearable for Eli so he turned on the radio. But the last thing he expected was a metal song to be playing and the volume to be turned all the way up. Clare jumped high in surprise and then whined in pain. Eli turned the radio off and cursed in a whisper, immediately feeling bad.

"Sorry," he said embarrassedly. "We're almost there."

"Good," Clare said sadly, still wincing in pain.

Once Eli pulled up to the emergency room, he quickly got Clare out of the car and into the hospital. She was wheeled off quickly and Eli went to park the car and then rushed back into the hospital.

"Where did they take Clare Edwards?" Eli asked a nurse. "I brought her here because of a broken wrist. Where is she?"

"Umm…" the nurse said while looking at her computer. "At a consult with our orthopedic surgeon. We need someone to fill out her forms. Are you a family member?"

"No, I'm…her boyfriend," Eli said quickly. He was afraid that if he told the nurse that he was only a friend, he wouldn't let him see her. "But I don't know a lot of her personal information. And her family's not here, she goes to college nearby."

"Well I guess one she's finished with her consult, we'll have to get the information straight from her. You'll have to wait for a while though, consults take a while and depending on the degree of the fracture or break, she could need surgery," the nurse told him.

Eli's face fell. "Surgery? Well…then I guess I'll wait. Will someone keep me updated with what's going on with Clare?"

"Of course," the nurse smiled. "Your name is?"

"Eli Goldsworthy," he told her. The nurse nodded and Eli went off to wait in the waiting room. No one else was in the waiting room so he made himself comfortable. There were books in the room so he started looking through the titles. One caught his eye: _Romeo and Juliet._

He smiled and grabbed it from the bookshelf. Once he began to read, he couldn't help but remember the English project that he, Adam, and Clare did during his Grade 11 year and their Grade 10 year. Eli took on the role of Romeo while Clare became his Juliet. They shared a kiss while Adam filmed and Eli remembered that he almost didn't want to stop but he had to fake his death.

Eli was caught up in the romance between Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet. He knew so many people that hated the story, found it ridiculous that young people could fall in love in the span of a few days and then die, but he found it the most romantic thing ever. The forbidden love between the children of feuding families, how quickly they did fall in love, how much they loved each other, it made Eli jealous. He was jealous that it was so easy for Romeo and Juliet to find their true loves. He wanted that romance and although he's had girlfriends before and felt as if he were in love before, he had yet to feel that intense love that was reciprocated.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Eli blinked and opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep waiting for someone to update him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ms. Edwards was taken to surgery to fix her broken arm," a different nurse told him. "Would you like to wait in her ICU room?"

"Yes," he said all too quickly. He followed the nurse to the ICU and sat down on the chair near the empty bed. There was also a footstool so he made himself comfortable.

"It might be a while so here's a blanket if you need it. She'll probably be asleep when she comes out of surgery."

Eli nodded and shifted in his make-shift bed. Before he knew it, he fell asleep once again.

* * *

Once the morning came, Eli was completely sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He turned around and saw that Clare was now in the vacant hospital bed sleeping. She was sporting a large white cast around her wrist which was being held up. He presumed it was to get the circulation back in her arm. And he also wondered how it was that Clare could sleep in that position.

Eli sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He could tell that it became unruly but he couldn't do much about it. He adjusted his clothes and stood up to stretch. He paused when he saw Clare moving in her bed and then when she opened her eyes, he smiled.

"Hey," he said, pulling his chair closer to Clare's bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," she replied. "Since there's painkillers flowing through my body."

Eli laughed and put an arm on the bed, getting a bit closer. "Did you stay all night?" Clare asked groggily.

"Yeah," Eli admitted.

"You shouldn't have," Clare told him. "It's not like I even knew."

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you here by yourself," he said. "Just had to make sure you were okay."

"But I bet Valerie's probably wondering where you are," Clare replied in a serious voice. She didn't say it in a sarcastic way, she really thought that Valerie would be concerned. Clare thought that if her boyfriend was gone for the night, she'd be worried too.

"Oh crap, I forgot to call her," Eli muttered, pulling his phone out. He didn't realize that it was actually on silent and that he had tons of calls and texts from Valerie. "Yeah, it would've been a good idea to tell her where I was."

"I guess she'll understand?" Clare offered nicely. "She seems like that type of person."

"She is," Eli agreed. He looked at the time and it was nearing 9 o'clock and should probably go home to get ready for his first class. "I'll come back later if you're still here, okay? Uh…wait, I don't have your number."

"It's still the same," Clare admitted. "Thanks for getting me here."

"Couldn't very well leave you on the sidewalk with a broken wrist, now could I?" Eli teased. Clare rolled her eyes and smiled.

Eli head towards the door and took one more look back at Clare. He gave her a smile then left, taking a deep breath once he was out of the room. Once he was in his car, he took his phone out and checked his texts all from Valerie.

_Hey, where are you? You were supposed to call me._

_Just checking up on you, hope I don't sound too clingy._

_Okay, now I'm really worried. Are you okay?_

_Give me a call in the morning then. Love you._

Eli's breath hitched in his throat. "Love?" he asked himself out loud. Valerie had never said that word before and they were only dating a few months! Did he love her? It was too soon to tell. Did she really mean that she loved him? He wasn't sure! "Oh my…" he sighed, put his phone away and drove home.

* * *

"So he stayed the whole night? Even though you were unconscious when you got to your room?" Alli asked for the third time the night Clare went back home.

"Yes Alli," Clare replied restlessly. "He said he didn't want to leave me there myself. I think that's a nice gesture. I would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

Alli nodded her head, understanding. Then her face turned curious. "How is it that Eli was there when you fell? Like, you didn't spend ten minutes waiting for someone to see you. He came right as you got up."

Clare shrugged. "I don't know, he gets coffee there so I'm sure he was just getting his usual afternoon drink and saw it happen."

"Your shift was at 7:30, Clare. Not really afternoon, is it?" Alli reminded her. "Oh my gosh, he's totally stalking you!"

That earned Alli a large rolling of the eyes from Clare. She adjusted her arm on her bed and turned her body. Alli was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, a tub of ice cream in her lap. She and Clare were sharing and Alli took it upon herself to spoon feed her best friend.

"He's not stalking me. I think I would've noticed if he was stalking me."

"Maybe he's just a good stalker," Alli joked.

Clare's phone started to ring and Alli reached over to get it from the bedside table. Her smile turned devilish when she read the caller-id. "Well well well, it seems that someone's checking up on you."

"Give me that," Clare snatched the phone from Alli's hand and when she saw Eli's name flashing on the screen, she immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Clare?" Valerie's voice came through the speaker. Clare saw that Alli's face fell and Alli started eating more ice cream.

"Yes, this is Clare," she answered. "Valerie?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you recognized my voice," Valerie said, laughing a bit. "Oh wait, you probably saw the caller id and just presumed it was me."

"Both," Clare replied. "So…what's up?"

"I'm just making sure you were okay," Valerie said honestly. "Eli told me you broke your wrist and that he stayed with you at the hospital so I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

Clare's jaw dropped, surprised at Valerie's compassion. The two girls didn't even know each other and yet Valerie was being entirely too nice to her. But Clare realized that Eli had yet to tell his girlfriend the truth about their night together.

"I'm doing fine," she told Valerie. "I have a nice size cast on my arm and I'll have to have it for a while but I'm still functional. Thanks for the concern and thank Eli for me again for staying. He really didn't have to."

"Come on Clare, it's not like he was going to abandon his friend," Valerie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Especially you. He told me that you and him were pretty good friends in high school."

"I guess we were," Clare said unsurely. "Trusty English partners, pretty much."

"He also said you were really smart and that you were in his English classes even though you're a year younger," Valerie said in a flattering tone. "That's amazing. I could barely get past my regular English classes."

Clare laughed slightly and gave Alli a confused look. Alli mouthed, "Tell her you have to go." Clare nodded and was about to open her mouth, Valerie began talking again.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and Eli sometime soon. I really want to get to know you. You seem like an important person in Eli's life and I don't really know his friends very well and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to actually get to know one of them. What do you say?"

Clare's jaw dropped again and she didn't know what to say. "Umm…well…"

"I'm gonna be making dinner tomorrow night so you can come over to Eli's apartment and we can just relax here," Valerie continued. "You can bring a friend if you want, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Uh…I guess I'm free tomorrow," Clare said awkwardly.

"Great! I'll tell Eli once he gets home from getting us pizza. I'll see you tomorrow! Be here around 6:30?"

"Okay," Clare replied slowly. The two exchanged goodbyes and Clare set her phone down on the bed, staring off into nothing.

"What did you agree to?" Alli asked frantically. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm having dinner with them tomorrow…" Clare trailed off.

"You're not serious?" Alli exclaimed. "You should've said no!"

"But she was so sweet and I couldn't say no! She also said I could bring someone and—"

"Don't worry, I'll be there right next to you," Alli assured Clare. When Clare gave her an innocent face, Alli sighed. "Fine, I won't come. I'll probably shout the truth if she annoys me. Are you going to bring someone?"

"I want to but who?" Clare started thinking of who she could bring. She didn't want to be a third-wheel around Eli and Valerie so… "I know who I'll bring!"

"Who?" Alli asked.

Clare didn't pay attention to her as she dialed a number on her phone. "Hey Adam, want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

* * *

**Here we go! Adam is in the story! Isn't it sickening how sweet Valerie is? What do you guys think of her! And the dinner with Eli, Valerie, Adam, and Clare will be in the next chapter! And what do you think of Emilee? There might be more of her in upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review! I expect a lot of them after this chapter! Just kidding, but I bet you guys have some thoughts of this! Please share them with me!**


	4. Jaw Dropping

**I'm extremely touched with your reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Late, right? Better late than never!**

**Okay, onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Clare waited in her living room, checking her watch every few minutes as the time ticked away, getting closer to 6:15. She told Adam to meet her at her house so they could arrive at Eli's together. Tapping her feet and playing with her hair, Clare was getting more and more anxious as time went on. She was wearing a very simple outfit; a white blouse with a cami underneath, a pair of dark wash jeans, and some heels. She didn't want to look too formal but not too casual either so with the help of Alli, she found an outfit in the middle.

Once the doorbell rang, Clare sprung out of her seat and ran to the door, greeting Adam with a very tight hug. "Well hello to you too," Adam joked, maneuvering him and Clare into the apartment. "I see you're very happy to have a dinner companion for tonight."

"Totally," Clare breathed, finally letting Adam go. She filled Adam in with what happened that drunken night between her and Eli and once Adam finally picked his jaw off the ground, he agreed to go with her to dinner.

* * *

"_Well, well well, Ms. Edwards is asking me to dinner. To what do I owe this random yet wonderful gesture?"_

_Clare rolled her eyes. "It's not a date. Well, I guess it kind of is since we're going to eat dinner with a couple but it's not really a date between us."_

"_Okay then, who are we dining with?" Adam asked._

_Clare pinched the bridge of her nose. "Eli and his girlfriend."_

"_You mean __**the**__ Eli Goldsworthy? The one we haven't seen in years? With a girlfriend? Why on Earth would we be eating dinner with them?" Clare noticed that Adam's voice was getting a bit louder. He was fully aware of Clare's crush on their former best friend. It wasn't really that hard to see that Clare was smitten with Eli but Eli was completely oblivious. Adam would've told Eli but Clare made him not say a word._

"_Because Eli's sickeningly nice girlfriend asked me to dinner after Eli spent the night with me at the hospital after getting my broken wrist fixed," Clare replied._

_Adam was still unconvinced. "Please start from the beginning. How and where did you see Eli again?"_

_Clare bit her lip. She contemplated just keeping Adam in the dark about the situation but it would be better if he knew rather than not. But how to explain it… "Well, Alli and I went to a club for her 19__th__ birthday and she saw Drew again. Then I saw Eli again and we got to talking…and to drinking."_

"_Wait, you were drinking alcohol?"_

"_I know, I know, that was really stupid of me. We drank a bit too much and…"_

_Adam waited for Clare to continue but when she didn't, he said, "And what?"_

"_We had sex, okay?" Clare exclaimed and then pressed her face onto a pillow._

"_Uh…well that's not awkward," Adam said weirdly. "Was he drunk too?"_

"_Why does everyone keep fixating on that?" Clare asked almost angrily. "I don't think Eli would take advantage of me like that. Besides, he has a girlfriend. He doesn't seem like the type to deliberately cheat on his girlfriend either."_

"_Fine, fine," Adam sighed. "So dinner tomorrow? What time?"_

"_6:30," Clare answered. "But come over to my house around 6:15 and we can head there together so we don't have to arrive at different times."_

"_Sounds like a plan," he replied. "Am I suppose to play your boyfriend or just a friend?"_

"_Just a friend. I'd rather not continue with the lies. But please do not bring up that night okay? Eli has yet to be honest with Valerie and he should be the one to tell her, not me or you. Got it?"_

_Adam scoffed. "Seriously? Eli should have the balls to tell his girlfriend. And since you're being so demanding with me, what I am going to get out of this? I feel like I'm being blackmailed even though I'm not."_

"_Free coffee for a month," Clare offered._

_It didn't take long for Adam to agree. Once the two got off the phone, Clare and Alli began raiding Clare's closet for the right outfit._

_

* * *

_

When Adam parked near Eli's apartment, Adam took it upon himself to rush to Clare's side of the car and open the door for her. Clare laughed at the lovely gesture but thanked him anyways. With an offered arm, Adam led Clare into the apartment building and Clare started towards Eli's door. Once they got to the door, Clare shivered at the remembrance of what happened at that front door.

Adam noticed that Clare didn't make the move so he knocked on the door firmly and the two waited. Once Clare heard the footsteps, she took her arm from Adam's but wrapped her hand around Adam's wrist. Adam smirked to himself and shook his head.

"Hi!" Adam was taken back at the energy of the girl at the front door and it seemed that Clare was taken back as well. "Come in!"

Adam and Clare walked into the apartment and stopped near the kitchen. "I'm Valerie," she said, holding her hand out to Adam. "I'm sure Clare's told you that I'm Eli's girlfriend. And you are?"

"Adam," he replied, shaking her hand. "Clare's good friend. Thanks for the dinner invite, it's been a while since I've eaten decent, non-college food."

"So you go to Toronto University too?" Valerie asked enthusiastically. "How is it that we haven't stumbled upon each other?"

"Big campus?" Clare said awkwardly. It was true though. The campus was pretty large and there were many dorms and buildings. Plus, they lived in apartments on the opposite sides of the city.

"Right," Valerie agreed. "Well, please sit down at the table. I'm going to get the food and Eli should be down in a minute." She turned towards the stairs and shouted, "Eli! Clare and Adam are here!"

Clare and Adam watched as Valerie floated towards the kitchen and they both went to the dining room and sat down at the square table. There was a vacant space in the middle of the table while two candles were lit. Four plates were set on each side of the table and Clare and Adam sat and looked at each other.

"This is weird," Adam whispered.

"You have no idea," Clare replied.

"Is that you Machismo?"

Adam and Clare turned their heads and saw Eli just entering the dining room wearing a simple black dress shirt and dark jeans. He had a smile on his face and when he saw Adam, the smile got even bigger. Adam stood up and gave Eli a hug.

"You look the same," Adam pointed out to Eli as the two sat down at the table. Eli took the seat in front of Clare, much to her dismay.

"You look a lot different," Eli told Adam. "And taller. Sucks that you're taller than me now."

"You're just short," Clare blurted out. Eli and Adam turned to her with amused faces. "Sorry…just the truth."

"Can't blame her for speaking the truth," Adam agreed. "You are short, dude."

"Blame genetics," Eli laughed. "Well…when Val told me you'd be bringing someone, I didn't expect Adam. Thought I'd be seeing Alli or something."

"I don't think you'd like it if Alli were here," Clare told Eli, giving him a slightly dark face. "She has a thing for honesty, you know. Well…when honesty's necessary. She's kind of…bitter about something. But I think you'd understand, wouldn't you?"

Adam's jaw slightly dropped at Clare's braveness. Eli seemed to be put off a bit. He put his elbows on the table with his hands connected and rested his chin on his fist. "Okay. You want to play it like this. Fine. Okay, well, if you can please not say anything tonight, I will tell Valerie. Okay?"

"Fine," Clare agreed. "But it can't be like, 5 months from now. Soon. Like…within the week soon."

Eli looked at Adam and Adam gave him a face like, "You know she's right." Eli sighed and covered his mouth slightly with his hand. "Okay," he said. "This week."

"Eli! Will you give me a hand with some of these plates?" Valerie called out from the kitchen. Eli went to the kitchen and he and Valerie came back into the dining room holding plates of food. Clare put her brave face on and complimented Valerie on the lovely smelling food that they were about to devour.

* * *

"Thanks again for the dinner, Valerie. Probably the best dinner I've had in like, a year," Adam was saying as he and Clare headed towards the door.

"That's so sweet for you to say Adam and please call me Val," she smiled, stopping at the door frame with Eli right behind her. "It was great to meet you Adam and it was lovely to see you again Clare. I'm glad to see you're okay so soon after surgery. I hope I see you guys again and maybe around campus!"

"I hope so too," Clare said honestly. She did have a really good time spending dinner with Adam, Valerie, and Eli. It felt like they were back in their high school days and Valerie quickly fit in with the "misfits" as they called themselves back then. The three of them told them of their adventures in high school such as the Romeo and Juliet project (leaving out the kiss), the party Adam threw for Fiona and the way that ended, and so many other memories. Clare completely forgot that she was mad at Eli during that three hours the four spent together. They sat at the dinner table for that entire time eating dinner and dessert but mostly talking and laughing.

Valerie reached out to give Clare a hug, very much aware of her wrist and doing so gently. Clare returned the hug a bit awkwardly but still smiled. She caught Eli staring at her and then she quickly released Valerie. "We should go," Clare said. "It's getting late and my wrist is starting to hurt again. Thanks again for dinner. We should do this again soon."

"Absolutely," Eli agreed, his chin rising up a bit. "I think we should make this a weekly thing and switch places each time."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Valerie cheerfully said. "Well, that is if you're okay with that Clare."

"Well I don't mind cooking, it's just that it might be difficult with only one functioning arm," Clare replied unsurely. "If I can maneuver around the kitchen well in the next few days, dinner's at my place next week."

"Can't wait to see yours and Adam's place!" Valerie clapped her hands together and squealed and Adam's, Clare's, and Eli's jaws all dropped at the same time.

"No, no, no, no, no," Clare and Adam said very quickly. "We're not dating nor living together," Clare cleared up. "Just really good friends."

"I don't know how we gave off the impression that we were living together," Adam said embarrassed.

"Adam and Clare, together? That's very funny," Eli was laughing hard and Clare then gave him a menacing look.

"What's so funny about that? Adam's a great catch. He's _honest_ and _trustworthy_ and a **gentleman**," Clare said with emphasis on the adjectives. "I would totally date him if only he wasn't like a brother to me. But we have too much of a sibling relationship, don't we Adam?"

"That's right," Adam agreed. "And thanks for the compliments. I just don't see why it makes Eli laugh."

"Why does it make you laugh?" Clare asked Eli, titling her head a bit. "I'd love to know."

Valerie turned her head to her boyfriend, curious for the answer as well. Eli cleared his throat and began. "Well…it's just that you guys aren't really each other's types. Am I wrong?"

"How do you know what my type is Eli?" Clare asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I wouldn't know what your type is. It's not like you had a boyfriend for the entire time in high school that I knew you." Eli's words came out so fast that he didn't have the chance to stop himself from brutally insulting Clare. This caught her, Valerie, and Adam off guard but not as off guard as Eli who immediately felt terrible and started to apologize. "I am sooo sorry Clare, I didn't mean that. Just that snarky tongue I have that keeps getting me into trouble."

It was too late though. Clare was now upset and started walking down the hallway and towards the stairs. "Clare please! I'm sorry!" Eli called after her but she didn't turn back. Adam was still standing near the door, still frozen from Eli's rudeness and bluntness.

"What the hell, dude?" he finally spoke. "That was completely uncalled for."

"I just…" Eli started but drifted off not knowing what to say.

"Seriously man. Stop being such an ass. You're lucky she's a nice girl and that I know she'd be upset if I ever use violence against someone, I'd kick your ass right here and now," Adam told him angrily. He stormed off and ran to Clare while Valerie closed the door and then smacked Eli hard across the arm.

"What was that? How did you become such a jerk all of a sudden? Clare did not deserve that!" Valerie said sternly and loudly. She stomped towards the second bedroom and slammed the door closed, leaving Eli by himself near the front door. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned through his teeth.

* * *

"What does he know? It's not like he was a Casanova in high school," Clare scoffed. She, Adam, and Alli were sitting in Clare and Alli's living room. "Sure he dated a few girls but it's not like any of them lasted. He's no expert. He's just a…"

"Jackass?" Adam offered.

"Precisely," Clare pointed at Adam. "Trying to be all suave and cool but ugh, I hate him. He's so…"

"Hypocritical?" Alli suggested.

Clare threw her hands up in the air. "Exactly! He's a hypocritical jackass. I have no idea why I liked him so much in high school. I was clearly deranged back then."

"In his defense he wasn't like this back then," Adam replied, his head leaned against the couch cushions.

"You're seriously defending that jerk?" Alli asked him.

"I'm just saying!" Adam said, holding his hands up in defense. "But he is a hypocritical jackass. Once you left I almost wanted to tell Valerie that Eli's been lying to her but for some reason I just couldn't do it. Valerie didn't look very happy either. I feel like she probably put him in his place. She seems like that type of girl right?"

Clare nodded in agreement. "She doesn't seem like that girl who just goes along with what her boyfriend says. She's actually a lot like you Alli. I think that you'd get along with her."

"Pshhh," Alli scoffed. "I would not fraternize with the enemy."

"She's not the enemy, if anything, Eli's the enemy," Clare defended. "Valerie's a victim. Eli cheated on her and he doesn't have the decency to tell her. Keeping it a secret for a long time may not really make that much of a bigger impact that telling the secret right away but it's still going to hurt. I just hope she won't be angry at me for keeping it a secret. You'd want to know from your boyfriend or girlfriend directly if they cheated on you right? I feel like if the one your significant other cheated on you with was the person to tell you, that'd be the biggest slap in the face ever."

Alli nodded but Adam was silent for a little bit, contemplating what Clare just said. "I'm sorry, that took me a little while to process considering how many times you said you and boyfriend and girlfriend and just going in circles but now that it's fully processed in my mind, I completely agree with you. Like I said before, Eli should have the balls to tell the truth."

"Yeah, the truth that he's completely in love with Clare," Alli muttered under her breath. She said it very softly and quietly and didn't think either of them would hear but Alli forgot that Clare had very clear hearing.

"Shut up Alli," Clare groaned. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"The signs are there, Clare," Alli spoke up, sitting up more. "Not regretting sleeping with you, following you around like a lost puppy, staying the entire night at the hospital waiting for you, getting defensive when Valerie mentioned you and Adam being together. I know you don't want to admit it and maybe he doesn't know it himself but he definitely likes, if not loves you. You just don't want to see it because you don't want to get rejected again. The only thing in the way between you two is the fact that he has a girlfriend who you tell me is an absolute catch and she may be but did they seem like a couple who was in love?"

Clare looked towards Adam and he shrugged. This was a question for Clare to answer and they both knew it. As Clare remembered their dinner, she saw how Eli and Valerie would look at each other briefly and smile then look away again and be immersed in the conversation. She also noticed that Eli would sometimes wink at Valerie while she sported a smile whenever he said something to her. But they also butted heads whenever they didn't agree and neither of them gave up on whatever they were saying. Clare hated to admit it but Eli seemed pretty smitten with Valerie and she didn't blame him. She was unbelievably charming and nice, a deadly combination for a guy. She was also beautiful and it made Clare slightly self-conscious. She has never been too uncomfortable with her body but she felt that if any girl saw Valerie on the street, they'd think about their appearance as well.

"They're perfect for each other," Clare admitted sadly. At that moment, right after saying those few words, she knew that it was over. She and Eli would never have their chance. "I'm…I'm going to sleep now. Adam, feel free to sleep on the couch. I'll see you in the morning."

Alli and Adam let Clare go without saying a word. The two watched while Clare thought and thought and then when her face fell, the two were also upset. When they heard Clare closing her bedroom door, Alli turned to Adam.

"Do you think that Eli and Valerie are perfect for each other?" she asked him curiously.

"They certainly seem like a very close couple, I'm not going to lie. Other than the fact that Eli's a cheating bastard but I completely forgot about that fact actually. It seemed that Eli really likes Valerie and it's no secret that Valerie's pretty into him so…yeah, I guess I do agree with Clare. As much as it bugs me to agree with her because I can see how much she still loves him, I do agree," Adam sighed. "But you also had a point. All of what you said point to Eli having feelings for Clare and I don't think he realizes how much he actually does."

"Eli put Clare on an emotional roller coaster in high school. To think he might've given her a chance to catch her breath," Alli said, shaking her head. "Nope, still has to keep going into college."

"I don't know if Eli realizes that his feelings for Clare are reciprocated. If he knew that, I don't know what would happen."

Alli's head shot up. "Do you think he'd break up with Valerie?"

Adam hesitantly shook his head. "I think Eli has strong feelings for Valerie. If he didn't, he would've broken up with her already to make it work with Clare."

"When did Clare's life become a soap opera?" Alli joked, laughing slightly.

"Since Eli Goldsworthy ran over her glasses, that's when," Adam replied, smiling.

* * *

As Clare woke up the next morning, she uncomfortable shifted in her bed and turned. She then felt a piece of paper on her face when she dug her head into a pillow. She reached up to get the paper off and adjusted her eyes to read what was on the note:

"_Hope you're feeling better or at least not as bad. I had to get to my first class but I'll come over later if you want me to. Just send me a text. – Adam"_

Clare put the note aside and turned her head the other way, towards her bedside table. She saw her digital clock flashing the time and then she shot up in bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm late!"

Clare frantically began getting dressed, tried to tame the mess she called her hair, grabbed her tote bag and then grabbed her keys and ran to her car. It was slightly raining that morning and she forgot an umbrella and a jacket. "Oh great," she mumbled to herself. Once she got into her car, she turned her key into the ignition and of course, it wouldn't start. "Seriously?" she shouted, banging her mobile hand into the steering wheel. She tried again and no luck. Resting her forehead on the steering wheel, she kept silent. She would miss her first class ever and have to be soaking wet when she got out of the car. "Just perfect," she groaned.

A tap on the window made her jump a foot, brushing the top of her head on the ceiling of the car. When she turned her head, she seriously could not believe who was there. "Kill me now," she said to herself. She opened the door slightly to talk to Eli. "What do you want?" she said to him in a loud and serious voice. "I'm not in the mood for your insults today."

"I saw that you were trying to get your car started and it didn't. Thought I'd take a look at it," he offered.

_Why in the world is he here?_ "So you just happen to appear when my car isn't working?" she asked scoffing. "I don't need your help. I'd rather walk to class before accepting your help for my car."

"You'd rather walk to class? It's pretty close to pouring you know and campus is still a few miles away," he told her as if she didn't know.

"I'm fully aware of that you ass so if you would please get away from me and my car, I'm going to walk to class," Clare said in an annoyed tone. Eli stepped away a bit and she got out of the car and headed towards the direction of the campus. She noticed that the rain was falling harder now and she then remembered that her cast was not supposed to get too wet. Clare contemplated going back to her apartment to get an umbrella and a jacket and since she was going to be late to class anyways, she turned around to go back but was met with almost running into a body. "Seriously? Seriously. Just get the hell away from me!" Clare shouted at Eli. She ran towards her apartment and stormed into the building. By this time she was already pretty soaked and she just shook her head. "Screw it, I'm missing that class for once. One day of missing art won't hurt me too bad," she reasoned and just went into her apartment to take a shower and get into comfortable clothes.

By the time Alli came back from her morning classes, Clare was sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching 500 Days of Summer. "Oh Summer, you have no idea how lucky you are to have someone as hot as Joseph Gordon-Levitt chasing after you," Alli heard Clare say.

"Uh, Clare? Don't you have a class?" Alli asked confusedly.

"Car won't start, no umbrella or jacket and my cast was getting to wet," Clare said without looking away from the T.V. "Oh and Eli showed up at my car offering to take a look at it and I said no. Then I came in here, took a shower, got into my comfy pajamas, and put on some JGL. Isn't he dreamy?"

Alli sighed and sat down beside Clare on the couch. "You shouldn't hide from him forever," she told her best friend. "You'll have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I choose later," Clare said. "Or never."

Clare then turned her attention back to the T.V. and Alli just stood up and went to her room. Once in there, she started to text Adam. "_I think we need to stage an intervention for Clare. Something that'll get her mind off of Eli. Any ideas?_"

* * *

**Answer that question for me! Clare's obviously very upset and she needs something to distract her so anybody have some ideas for me? I have one in my head right now but I don't know if I like it so I think you guys should give me some help! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Am I moving too fast or too slow? Too unrealistic? Too…whatever you want to say, please tell me! I love to read them!**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	5. You Again

**This might be the last update for a little while (and I mean in a few days). School has started once again and I won't have a lot of time to write but because I'm so dedicated to this story, I'll try my best to write some everyday so I can update at least once or twice on the weekends. Sound fair? I knew you'd understand. ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for all of the suggestions and reviews for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**BIG HINT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. YOU WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE READING THE HINT!**

**

* * *

**

"Remember the last time I went to a club? Remember how disastrous that ended up?" Clare reminded Alli and Adam for the millionth time that night. It's been a few weeks and Clare's wrist was better and her cast was downgraded to a much smaller one. To celebrate, Adam and Alli thought they'd go out to a club. Clare thought this was a joke but when Alli came out of her room that night wearing sparkling clothing, she was caught completely off guard. Alli had to dress Clare and Adam had to literally push Clare into his car to drive him, Alli, and Drew to the local club.

"Why are you making me do this?" Clare whined. "I don't want to go."

"Too late now Edwards, you're coming with us whether you like it or not," Adam told her, giving her a serious stare. "You've been in a rut and Alli and I thought we could just wait it out and you'll get over it but nope, here you are, three weeks later and still miserable. You have to get out there and meet new people."

Clare groaned and turned her head to the window. She knew Adam was right. She'd been completely emotionless for the past few weeks and barely talked to anyone other than Adam, Alli, whenever Drew was around, and Emilee. Valerie called her a few times but Clare didn't pick up, scared it would be Eli who she did not want to talk to.

"Well I'm not going to drink," Clare muttered. This made Adam, Alli, and Drew laugh.

"No one said you had to," Alli said, putting a hand on Clare's shoulder. "Us four are just going to dance and have fun, okay? To make you comfortable we all said that none of us will drink tonight so we can all have some sober fun."

"Well I guess I'm up for sober fun," Clare replied, her voice lightening up a bit.

Once Adam parked near the club, the four of them got out of the car, crossed the street, and got inside. It was already packed, dark, and smelly. Alli pulled Clare into the dance floor and immediately danced to the song that was playing, The Time by Black Eyed Peas. Clare and Alli pulled Drew and Adam to them and they all danced together completely carefree and sang along to the song.

Clare laughed at the funny way Adam was dancing. He obviously had no rhythm whatsoever but he was trying his best. Drew and Alli were dancing together, in a completely PG rated way, and Clare and Adam faced each other as they recited the words to the song.

"Cause I'm…having…a good…time…with you, I'm telling you!" they shouted and then sang the familiar part from the Dirty Dancing song. Clare was waving her hair around, singing, and dancing and by the time the long song was over, she was already a little tired. They stayed on the dance floor for several more songs until a slightly slower song. Clare and Adam went off the dance floor together and grabbed a free table. They sat down to catch their breath and fan themselves off.

"It's so hot in here!" Clare said to Adam.

"A lot of people," Adam explained why. "And you're wearing kind of thick clothing."

Clare looked down and noticed that she was wearing two layers. "Oh," she laughed. "Oh well."

Adam and Clare rested for a little bit and when they saw Alli and Drew coming towards them, they pulled chairs for them at the table. Alli was red in the face from the dancing and Drew was sweating already. "Geez, you sweat like a pig," Adam told his brother.

"Thanks," Drew said sarcastically.

While they all sat down to take a break, a guy with all black clothing came up to them holding a circular tray. "What can I get for y—"

The server trailed off once Clare looked up at him and her eyes grew large as well. Was that…? "Oh my gosh, Fitz? Is that you?"

Mark Fitzgerald. He still had the same hairstyle, the same blank expression, but he looked a bit tanner and a lot more muscular. Adam, Alli, and Drew looked at him at disbelief but Clare was a little amazed to see him there. "You work here?" she asked.

"Yeah, just picking up extra money," he replied. "And I go by Mark now. I dropped Fitz once I graduated."

"Mark," Clare repeated and smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Mark told her directly. His gaze went to the other three at the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they all said at different times and awkwardly. During Mark's senior year, he turned his life around and started to focus on school rather than bullying others. He even apologized to Eli and Adam directly but it was still awkward for Adam to be around him.

"So, drinks?" Mark asked.

"No thanks," all of them said at the same time and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"None of us will be drinking, long story," Clare told him as she laughed slightly. Mark then smiled and walked away to the next table and Clare returned her gaze back to her friends. "What?"

Alli was smirking. "Clare, you were totally checking Fitz out."

"What?" Clare was appalled. "I was not!"

"You kind of were," Drew agreed with Alli. "And you were smiling like a little girl. And I think you had a blush on your face. Seems like you're ready to move on from Eli."

Clare laughed it off. "Fine, fine. I noticed Fitz. He's looking pretty good, okay? Maybe we'll get to talking sometime. I don't know."

Adam was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Clare poked him in the shoulder and he looked up slowly. "What's wrong?" Clare asked curiously. "Is it because of Fitz?"

"I'm not gonna lie," Adam sighed. "It's weird that the first guy you notice is the guy who terrorized me and Eli in high school. I have nothing against it since he and I are cool now but it's just a little weird."

"You don't want me talking to him…" Clare said unsurely.

"No, no, not that," Adam said quickly. "I can't tell you who to be friends with or date. I was just fathoming the irony of it. You should do whatever you want. I'm glad you're getting out of your rut though."

Clare looked over Drew's shoulder and watched as Fitz took the orders of a table full of girls. _Mark_ definitely looked like he got his act together. He seemed a lot more clean cut and took care of his body. Considering his smile and his attitude toward the girls and the four of them earlier, it seemed that his attitude was completely gone. Clare liked that a lot. She always knew that if someone wanted to turn their life around, they could. Mart Fitzgerald was a testament to that.

"Maybe I am out of my rut," Clare shrugged and turned her head back. "Who knows what'll happen?"

* * *

"So there I was, looking down the field trying to find an open teammate. I couldn't find one so I just ran. I dodged the other team, like this and this, like I was flying, you know? Then there was this big guy that I circled around then I made the touchdown! The stands were so loud and everyone was screaming my name. Probably the best moment of my life…"

Clare listened to the extremely boring and egotistical story from this guy who approached her while she sat at the bar. She couldn't remember his name; Ethan or Evan, maybe. Honestly she could've cared less about what the guy was saying. After he came up to her, he began talking about himself and she sat with her hand against her face acting as if she were interested.

"Then there was this other time, few seconds left in the game, we were down 3 points and I had the ball. There was a free guy really far away. Like from here to like, that one apartment complex over there and I threw it and then got tackled. But the ball was in the air and boom, he caught it and we got the touchdown!"

"That's really interesting," Clare said sarcastically. The guy didn't catch the tone though.

"I know right? I see why I'm the most popular guy at Toronto Uni. I'm a freaking God!"

"Hey, what are you doing over here?"

Clare turned her head and stiffened when an arm wrapped around her shoulders lightly. She turned her chin and saw Fitz, _Mark_ smiling at her. He raised her eyebrows, basically telling her to play along.

"I was waiting for Alli to get out of the bathroom," Clare replied, leaning her body closer to Mark's who then tightened his grip.

"I see someone kept you company," Mark said, looking towards the one guy. "Thanks for keeping my girl company but I think I can take it from here."

Clare waved the guy goodbye once he started walking away and laughed once he was out of hearing range. "Thank you!" she said happily to Mark. "Seriously, listening to him was like torture!"

"Yeah, I saw you from across the room and you had that 'I want to kill you right now' face," Mark replied laughing. "Thought I'd come over here and save you."

"My knight in shining…cotton?" Clare said awkwardly but then the two laughed hard. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough!"

"You could stop thanking me and go out for coffee with me sometime," Mark said slowly. He slowly turned his head to Clare, trying to see her reaction. He was obviously scared to ask her but when he saw her smile, he felt a lot better.

"I'm all for seeing you outside of here but I work at a coffee shop and I'm kind of not into coffee anymore," Clare told him honestly. Mark nodded and Clare saw that he was a bit disappointed so she thought of something else. "Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's be nice," Mark said. "Do you want to go to that little restaurant on the corner of Hastings and Fareway? That's my favorite place for lunch."

"I love that place!" Clare replied. "Noon tomorrow?"

"Great," Mark ended. "I have to back to work. See you then."

"See you," Clare smiled and waved when he walked away. She jumped once she felt a poke at her side and then Alli was right in front of her with a smirk. "It's just a lunch…"

"Lunch leads to dinner which leads to more dates which leads to actually dating. Clare, you're dating! Finally!" Alli said loudly. Clare put a hand over Alli's mouth but Alli shoved it off. "Clare, be happy. A guy noticed you, you noticed him, it's all turning out well. Just be happy for once."

"I am happy," Clare told her. "Well…now I am. I guess this is a good thing?"

"Very good," Alli agreed. "Let's go home and pick out what you can wear tomorrow!"

* * *

Clare was running late. The green shirt that Alli picked out for her was stained so she had to figure out another outfit and she also couldn't find the shoes that she wanted to wear. That morning hadn't gotten off to a good start at all. When she got to her car, she prayed that it would start. It did then she sped to the restaurant. Parked and locked, Clare ran to the restaurant. She turned the corner and saw Mark already sitting at a table outside of the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized straight away and sat down in the seat in front of Mark. "Troubles this morning."

"You sound like you think I've been waiting here for an hour of something," he laughed. "I've been here five minutes. Trust me, you didn't miss anything."

"Okay then," Clare sighed. "Have you ordered?"

"Not yet, I don't order before my lunch partner arrives," Mark said smiling. His smile made Clare blush a bit and she hid slightly behind her menu. Mark saw this and smirked to himself, shaking his head slightly, and then looking back down at his menu.

* * *

"So your sister's still in Kenya?"

"She's travelling around Africa," Clare cleared up.

"When was the last time you saw her in person?" Mark asked completely immersed in the conversation. The food was long gone and yet they were still sitting at their little table talking. The conversation had yet to hit an awkward note.

"Last Christmas. She came for a week and went back. She's really passionate about what she does there and it kind of makes me jealous."

Mark adjusted his arms on the table and looked at Clare curiously. "Why does it make you jealous?"

Clare shrugged. "I don't know, it's just that she's so passionate about it and she's found something that she loves and enjoys and wants to do for her life. It's her calling and she's fortunate enough to have found it so early in her life. I wish I was as passionate about something as she is about her relief trip."

"You'll find that thing that you're passionate about eventually," Mark told her. "It happens at different stages of people's lives. Yes, Darcy is really lucky to have found it so early in life but I guess it was meant to be. They really need her there."

"I just wish she could visit more often," Clare sighed. "But I guess you're right. They need her and she's making an impact one day at a time."

The waiter finally came back with their check and before Clare could get her purse out of her bag, Mark already put a twenty into the check book and gave it to the waiter, him walking away. "I was going to pay for my—" Clare started but Mark interrupted her. "A woman never pays when she's out with a guy. Unless that guy's a total douche," he joked. "Really, it's no problem. I'm just glad you came out to have lunch with me. I really missed seeing you Clare."

"I've missed you too," Clare replied honestly. "You were an inspiration to me."

"Now it's my turn to blush," Mark said, leaning back in his chair.

"No seriously. The way you completely changed yourself and got good grades, stopped bullying, it was a pretty great thing to witness," Clare smiled. "I'm glad I was there to witness it."

"You should know that I actually changed for—"

"You changed for someone, didn't you?" she asked curiously. "Can I know who?"

Mark looked up at Clare and the two shared an intense stare. Clare didn't notice until now that Mark had beautiful green eyes. She guessed that since the two of them never really had the chance to get to know one another back in their high school days, she never noticed. She had assumed they were brown since from a distance they were so dark but that was certainly not the case. His eyes were a piercing green, especially in the sunlight.

"Um…you don't know her," Mark shook his head.

"Oh," Clare said sadly. "Well…she must've been a great girl if you liked her enough to change for her."

"She was," Mark agreed. "She **is**. I just regret hurting her the way that I did."

Clare could see that Mark really didn't want to go any further so she dropped the subject and went to another. "So are you staying in a dorm or do you have an apartment?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"I live with 5 other guys in this tiny apartment, all that I can afford right now," Mark sighed. "Not an easy life when you're going to college plus working a pretty small paying job."

It hit Clare right then that she took her living situation and her lifestyle for granted. She always got what she wanted and needed and even though she was working now, she never had to worry about paying the rent of her apartment because her parents provided her with the money. She went to school on a full paid scholarship. Her life was easy compared to others, compared to Mark's.

"You can crash at my place whenever you want," Clare offered. "My couch is awfully comfortable."

"I could take you up on that offer," he smiled. "Having to sleep in a room with three other guys is a tough road."

"I bet," Clare laughed. "Whenever you need to stay, just call me. But give me a bit of a heads up though so I can make sure the place is clean."

Mark laughed and nodded. "It's a deal. Thank you."

"No problem," she said. She checked the time on her watch and her eyes widened. "I'm going to be late for my first class if I don't leave now."

"Oh, well then you should go. I'll see you again soon?" Mark said as he followed Clare's lead and stood up, following her to her car. Once there, he opened the door for her and closed it once she went inside. He waved goodbye once she started the car and then stepped aside and Clare drove away.

* * *

Eli sighed once he got into his apartment, dropped his keys onto the table near the door, and called out Valerie's name. When he didn't get an answer, he started walking to the bedroom. But on the way, he passed the dining room and he was caught off guard when he saw practically a feast on the table with Valerie sitting at the table wearing a formal black dress.

"Happy six month anniversary!" Valerie got up and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. Eli responded by hugging her back tightly, pressing her nose into Valerie's hair.

"Happy six months," he replied in a mumble as his mouth was against Valerie's shoulder. She moved her head back and pressed her lips to Eli's who responded quickly and kissed her back eagerly. They kissed for a few minutes, Eli's hands dangerously low of her back and Val's up in Eli's hair, until she needed to take a breather. Her breath got caught in her throat though as Eli started to kiss her jawline and neck, too close to her sensitive spots.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathily. The last time they got this intimate was Valerie's birthday which was about three months ago.

"Nothing," Eli smirked and whispered in her ear. He continued to suck and kiss Valerie's neck until she finally pushed him off gently.

"We should eat." Valerie was completely flustered. When she took her seat, she felt a bit lightheaded from what just happened. Eli was never really the one to be so forward, not unless she asked, so that was completely new to her.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Eli complimented. "You're wonderful, babe."

Valerie felt her face blush all over. But she shook her head a bit to cool it off and began eating. Once their dinner was over, Valerie put all of the dishes into the sink and started to soak them but she stiffened when she felt Eli's hands wrap around her from the back and felt goosebumps grow on her skin when Eli's lips pressed to her neck once again.

"I have to wash these," she sighed while her eyes fluttered closed.

"They can wait," Eli said in her ear while his tongue traced the outline. "I think we should celebrate our six month anniversary the right way." His hand trailed down to the bottom of her dress and up beneath it, moving very slowly across her skin.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked turning her body to face Eli's. Neither of them were virgins or anything but they had yet to do it together.

"Absolutely," Eli said then immediately kissed Valerie hard on the mouth as his arms picked her up. He walked towards the stairs blindly as he continued to kiss Valerie who answered enthusiastically and they made their way up the stairs and into Eli's room.

* * *

Clare received a call from Mark. He asked if he could stay over that night only because a few of his roommates were completely drunk and couldn't open the door as he forgot his key inside. She agreed of course and made the couch comfortable with a comforter, blankets, and a few pillows.

"So Fitz is staying here?" Alli asked while brushing her teeth. She stood at the corner between the hallway and the living room with the toothbrush in her mouth and voice all mumbled.

"_Mark_ is staying here, yes," Clare replied as she fluffed the pillows. "His living situation isn't really all that great so I told him our couch is open anytime."

"I don't blame him for wanting to stay here, that couch is way too comfortable," Alli said.

Clare laughed and looked at Alli. "Is this weird to you? Me being friends with him, inviting him here?"

"A little bit but you're being your usual saintly self," she replied. "He's welcome to be here any time just as long as he doesn't go snooping in my room."

"I'll tell him," Clare assured Alli. "Goodnight."

Alli mumbled something incoherent as she walked down the hallway again and Clare sat on the other couch and turned on the T.V while waiting for Mark to arrive. Once there was a knock on the door, she stood up and allowed Mark into the house and showed him the way to where he would be sleeping.

"I hope I'm not putting anyone out," he said as he put his duffel bag down beside the couch. Mark always kept a duffel in his car just in case something like this happened to him. Good thing he did.

"You're not putting anyone out," Clare told him. "Just make yourself comfortable. There's a bathroom over there, the kitchen's that way and help yourself to anything, and my bedroom is the one at the very end so if you need anything just knock. I hope this is okay."

"Clare, anything but that place which smells like a locker room is better," Mark said smiling. "Seriously. This is really nice of you."

"Just doing my part to help others," Clare said, putting a hand on Mark's arm. "Don't be afraid to knock on my door, okay? Oh and Alli said not to go snooping in her room."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in what she has in there, Alli seems like a weird one to me," he whispered, leaning down a bit. Clare chuckled and started to walk towards the hallway.

"Night Mark," she said, turning off the lights. The T.V. was still on so Mark could still see.

"Goodnight Clare, you're an angel," he told her.

Clare walked to her room wearing a blush on her face. Once in her room, she turned off her lights and got under the comforter. She got comfortable in her bed and started counting from one hundred and once she got to 35, she fell asleep.

* * *

Mark had an early morning class and neither Alli nor Clare was awake yet. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, folded up the blankets on the couch and set them neatly, and headed towards the door. He paused though and took out notebook from his bag and wrote Clare a note:

"_Clare,_

_I have a class this morning which is why I'm not here. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I slept like a baby. I could be spending more nights here, my sleep was entirely too comfortable to pass up again. Let's have lunch again soon, okay? Thanks again._

_Mark/Fitz_"

Mark put the note on the mountain of blankets and headed towards the door again. He opened it to walk out but he was met with a familiar person with their hand ready to knock on the door.

"Uh…" Mark said awkwardly. "Hi…Eli…"

"Fitz," Eli replied bitterly. 'What are you doing here? At Clare's…"

"I stayed the night," Mark replied nonchalantly.

Eli's eyebrow rose. "You what?"

"I stayed the night," Mark repeated. When Eli's expression didn't change, he asked, "What?"

"I can't believe this," Eli muttered and started walking away. "Sleeping with the damn enemy…"

"What are you talking about Eli?" Mark shouted after him. "I thought we were cool!"

"Fuck off Fitzgerald!" Eli shouted back and he stormed down the stairs and out of the apartment building in a huff, leaving Mark completely confused at Clare's door.

* * *

**So Eli and Mark/Fitz have encountered each other at Clare's door. Uh oh! I think you guys should know something and I hope you guys don't get mad at me for telling you all this big hint: Mark Fitzgerald is completely genuine. He is not **_**acting**_**, he is the real deal. I've been wanting to write him like this for a while and I'm glad I got the chance! That's the only hint you'll receive unless you're all going to click that review button. ;)**

**Tell me what you think about Clare and Mark's friendship, Eli and Valerie's dinner, and whatever else you thought about the chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Too Much to Handle

**Thanks for being patient guys! And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm pretty sure I got like, 30+ since my last update and that's amazing! And I'm almost at 100 reviews! You guys are great! I'm glad you're loving the story! Thank you for the support and lovely reviews!**

**Here's a new chapter and brace yourselves, it's pretty long. Not all chapters will be this long but because I wrote some every time I had some free time after doing homework, this became super long. I think you'll LOVE it. This is action and drama filled and you will not be able to tear your eyes away from it for one second. (At least I don't think so!)**

**Oh and follow me on Twitter at hereinyourarms_ for sneak peeks of upcoming chapters!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

One of Clare's guilty pleasures of life was grocery shopping. She didn't really know why she liked it so much but she could spend a few hours going down each and every aisle to see what she needed. It's not like she bought that many things. She bought the essentials and some things that were amusing but her cart was never actually full. She just enjoyed the grocery store.

Her trips occurred every two weeks on Saturday. She usually listened to her music while walking around and this trip was no exception. Her earphones were firmly in her ear as she walked into the store wearing a loose sweater and some jeans. Her iPod was placed in her pocket along with her keys and money.

Grabbing a cart, she started towards one end of the store. Every trip she'd switch sides and start on the opposite side. This time she'd be starting at the dairy side of the store with the milk, butter, and other things. She picked up the essential items; milk, eggs, cream cheese, butter, bread, then continued onto the other aisles.

Aisle 5; the baking aisle, Clare's clear favorite. She was great at cooking but even better at baking. Her specialty was her chocolate cheesecake, a clear hit with her friends and family and the most demanded at the dinner table on special occasions. In her cart she put cocoa powder, powdered sugar, a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips, and from the next aisle over, she got a container of Oreo cookies. She grabbed a few more snack items before heading towards the bakery section of the grocery store.

Unaware of her surroundings, Clare just looked at the things in the display of the bakery. There were cakes, pies, cookies, and all of the other lovely sweets. As she pushed her cart along the floor, she was completely unaware that she was about to run into someone, literally.

Clare stopped abruptly when her cart was stopped in front of her. She looked up and saw that the one and only Eli Goldsworthy had a hand on her cart. He was also standing directly in front of the cart and Clare realized that she almost ran him over.

"Sorry," she said apologetically and took an earbud out of her ear. "I'm really unobservant to people when I go grocery shopping."

"I see that," Eli said cooly. "Good thing I saw it coming, you potentially running over me."

Clare could sense that Eli's words had a double meaning to it. "Yeah…good thing you saw that. I gotta keep on shopping, see you around."

Clare moved her cart to the right and walked away slowly but she could tell that Eli was following her. In hopes of getting Eli to get the hint to leave her alone, she put in her earphones again and went down another aisle. She walked slowly, gazing at the items at the shelf but in her peripheral vision, she could see Eli trying to be discreet by looking at things on the other side of the aisle. Eventually Clare got restless and took both earphones out and turned to him.

"Is there a problem or something?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Any reason why you're stalking me?"

"Just getting a box of graham crackers, no need to get all hostile," Eli replied, putting a hand up parallel to his shoulders. "Who says I'm stalking you?"

"Well the fact that you were trailing behind me when I walked to this aisle and the fact that you're still here and the fact that you show up almost every place that I go to," Clare stated defensively. A woman walked between the two and she had a sorry expression on her face. Clare gave the woman a sorry smile and then the woman went on her way. "And the fact that you knew my address when I didn't give it to you. Either you're stalking me or you just really want to annoy me."

Eli shrugged and smirked. "Maybe both."

Clare rolled her eyes and turned back around to her grocery cart. "You know, this bipolar act is really getting old. First you seduce me, then you reveal your girlfriend, then you act all nice by staying with me at the hospital, then you verbally insult me. What is your deal? I haven't done _anything_ to you. Why are you so bitter and pissed off?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been sleeping around with the guy that almost killed me when we were in high school," Eli exclaimed loudly and standing directly behind Clare who had yet to turn back around. "You judge me for having sex with you when you clearly have something, or should I say someone, on the side. Hypocritical Clare."

Clare, completely appalled, turned around and pointed her finger at Eli and angrily said, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about you asshole. Don't you dare call me hypocritical and imply that I'm a slut because I'm not in any way. I don't know how you even know that I reconnected with Mark and obviously you've made your assumption about what's going on between him and I and I'll let you think what you want but I have not done anything that constitutes you shouting at me and insulting me once again. If anyone is the hypocritical, it's you. Have you told your girlfriend that you got me drunk and took advantage of me? Yeah, I didn't think so. You're not as badass as you think you are so drop the act. You're not intimidating me in any way so leave me alone and stay out of my life because obviously, we cannot be friends or even be in the same place."

She stormed off then with her cart and rushed towards the express line where she scanned and bagged her own items. Once she paid, she ran to her car, put her bags inside, then sped away back to her place, adrenaline pumping through her veins and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

"Adam, we have a situation. Clare's crying on the couch and she won't tell me why. I think you need to come over to help me out."

Alli gave Adam a call once she got home and saw Clare sitting on the couch not moving and sniffling. Her eyes were red and watery and Alli asked her what was wrong and Clare replied with a shaking "Nothing." That certainly wasn't the case and when Alli asked again, Clare said it louder and started crying again.

Alli opened the front door and let Adam in who immediately went to the living room and crouched down in front of Clare whose makeup was running on her face. "What happened?" Adam asked seriously. "Don't give me this crap about nothing. Tell me what happened."

Clare looked up and wiped her eyes. She looked around for Alli and motioned her over to the couch. Alli sat beside her and Adam sat on the floor, both incredibly concerned for their best friend. Wiping her eyes one more time, Clare started to speak.

"I…uh…I saw Eli at the grocery store today," she began and Adam's knuckles were already turning white. "He said this stuff about me being hypocritical and sleeping with Mark, basically calling me a slut. Then I exploded and cursed at him, yelled at him, called him out. I don't ever lose my cool like that, I'm usually so level headed. But he makes me so angry! And when I'm angry, all I want to do is cry so…"

Alli immediately hugged Clare tightly, bringing them close. Clare hugged back and rested her head on Alli's shoulder. "Did Eli say anything after that?"

"I stormed off after that," Clare said as she sat up again. "Didn't see his reaction or anything, I just left. I didn't want him to see that I was on the verge of tears."

Adam was pissed. His face clearly showed it and Clare looked over at him and held out her hand for him to take, which he did. "Don't be angry," Clare said.

"How can I not be Clare? Eli crossed the line. I don't understand why he's being like this, it really pisses me off," Adam responded. Then he got an idea in his head. His face lightened up a bit and he stood up, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Clare shouted after him.

"Out, I'll be back really quick!" Adam replied then shut the front door behind him.

* * *

Frantically knocking on the door, Adam just did not stop knocking until the door was answered. "Open the door, I know you're in there!" he shouted and continued to pound on the door. A minute later the door opened and he barged into the apartment without a word. "Goldsworthy I know you're here!" Adam stood in the middle of the apartment and shouted. Valerie closed the front door and approached him.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but this isn't really a nice way to enter a house," Valerie laughed slightly. "Eli's up in his room, do you want me to get him?"

"That'd be great," Adam replied in a normal tone. Valerie went upstairs and Adam faintly heard their voices and eventually, he heard their footsteps descending back down the stairs. Eli had an angry expression on his face, much like one that one would have if they just got beaten up. "Eli," Adam stated.

"Adam," Eli replied in the same voice. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were," Adam said in a sort of teasing way. Eli caught onto it but Valerie didn't seem to notice. "I haven't seen you since you insulted Clare after we had dinner and that was a little while ago. Like, what? 5 weeks ago?"

"Is there a point?" Eli asked.

"I wanted to know when it was that you saw Clare again, Alli's birthday right?"

"Yeah, like 9 weeks ago," Eli said sighing and getting a little restless. "Is there a point to all of this?"

"Yeah, there is a point actually," Adam said and then cleared his throat. He turned his head towards Valerie but his body was still pointed towards Eli. "Valerie, your boyfriend cheated on you with Clare 9 weeks ago."

Then all hell broke loose. Eli grabbed a hold of Adam's jacket and pushed him back towards a wall and kept him there. Adam tried to push him off but Eli's grip was strong and Adam wouldn't be going anywhere. Eli had an extremely fuming expression on his face, obviously unhappy about what Adam had done.

"What are you doing?" Valerie shouted, trying to get Eli off of Adam. "Let him go!"

"What the fuck man?" Eli growled in Adam's face. Adam stopped fighting the hold and just smirked.

Valerie continued to try to get Eli off of Adam but to no avail. "Eli, let him down right now. Right. Now."

Eli finally did but he stood near Adam, practically breathing down his neck, making sure he wouldn't make a run for it. He finally turned his gaze to Valerie and started to speak. "Val, please…"

"No," Valerie said sternly, holding a hand in front of his face stopping him from talking. She then turned to Adam. "You were saying?" she asked him.

"But—" Eli started but Valerie gave him a death stare which made him look down at his shoes.

"Well," Adam started, his voice extremely light and his attitude a lot better. "Clare went out to a club with her best friend Alli and Clare's not a drinker, never has been and definitely won't be in the future. Your boyfriend here allowed her to drink so much alcohol that she had to be dragged out of the club. That's when the cheating started." Adam gave Eli a grin fit for revenge. "Eli's not a stranger to alcohol, he can hold his own and he knows that Clare can't. I've been thinking about that. There is no way that you were as drunk as she was considering you've had your experience. So Val, Eli took Clare here and they had sex. Oh and Clare was a virgin, saving herself for marriage, which Eli knew and knows about of course and yet, he still did it. Don't blame Clare for this though. She was drunk and she's been urging Eli to tell you about that night and here we are, 9 weeks later and had to find out from me."

Eli kept his gaze down at his shoes and Valerie, red with anger, shot death stares at him. Adam then continued. "So today, Alli called me and said that Clare was crying. So I went over there and asked her why and she said that Eli verbally assaulted her in the grocery store Clare's now friends with someone who bullied Eli and I through high school and I've since forgiven him and I thought Eli did the same thing but that doesn't seem like the case since it seemed that he was so pissed off at Clare's friendship with Mark Fitzgerald that he basically called her a slut and a hypocrite. If anyone's the hypocrite Val, don't you think it's Eli?"

Valerie shifted her gaze to Eli now and she was about to speak but Adam wasn't finished. "And you," he said, standing in front of Eli and pushing him back slightly. This made Eli finally look up. His eyes were extremely dark with anger and betrayal. "I don't know what your problem is. You tell Clare that you don't regret what happened between you two, you insult her, you stay at the hospital, you insult her again, you lead her on, you jump to conclusions, I don't understand why you're so hot and cold with her. You have a beautiful girlfriend who loves you and yet you're playing this game with Clare when she's clearly not interested in playing but you don't give up. And with any girl, you do not insult them in a public place or at all for that matter. What kind of man are you? You're not a man, actually. I'm more of a man than you and you know my situation. I've seen Clare cry her eyes out over you for too long and I'm done with that. Stay away from her. Don't look at her, don't follow her, don't talk to her, don't even show your face wherever she is because if you do and I find out then I will come over here and kick your ass."

Adam moved back some to create distance between him and Eli. Eli then looked at Valerie who had her arms crossed over her chest and her head down. "Val, please let me explain…" he trailed off. He waited for her to look up but she didn't. "Okay, I had sex with Clare but it wasn't like Adam said. I was drunk, completely out of it, and it…just happened. Alcohol makes someone do crazy things and if you have too much, you're not in control of yourself. Obviously…"

"But you kept this from me for that long," she said softly and her voice shaking. "Clare told you to tell me and you didn't…"

"I just…I didn't want to hurt you," Eli told her. He walked up to her to touch her but she coldly moved away. "It was a one time thing and I knew that it wouldn't happen again."

"So why were you following her around and insulting her?" Valerie asked, finally looking up. "Why were you so nice to her then just be mean to her out of nowhere? Why did you not have enough self control to stop yourself from making a mistake and changing her life? And why did you have to lie to me?"

Eli had no answered to her questions. He knew he was in the wrong and he just couldn't respond. **Why** did he torment Clare? **Why** did he not just come clean to Valerie? **Why** was he so mean to both of them in different ways?

"I'm gonna go," Adam said cheerfully and headed towards the door. "Hope this thing gets resolved and Eli, what I said still stands. Go near her and I will hurt you."

"So will I," Valerie piped up. "Don't go near Clare. She is a wonderful person and lovely and doesn't deserve all the crap you've been doing to her. And that goes for me. Don't come near me ever again. Even after you betrayed me, you strung me along for that long and I cannot forgive you for that. I'm leaving and don't follow me."

Valerie stormed up the stairs, leaving Eli in the middle of the apartment by himself, pondering his thoughts and what just happened. But a voice took him out of his thoughts. "She's not with Fitz," Adam said to him. "He stays at Clare's place because he lives with a ton of other guys. They're not dating or sleeping together. I thought I'd tell you before you make any more inferences of Clare being some kind of slut. Oh and one more thing…revenge is sweet." Adam left with a victory smile on his face.

* * *

The following day, Sunday, Clare had an early shift at the coffee shop. She cleaned up behind the counter and started to prepare things before the shop opened. In walked Emilee, completely exhausted and yawning every 5 seconds.

"Morning shifts suck," Emilee muttered as she got behind the counter.

"Totally," Clare agreed. "I'm kind of feeling a little queasy too. Not a fun feeling."

"Yeah, definitely not," Emilee said. "Want some pain relievers?"

"No, I think it'll pass," Clare replied. "Could just be because I didn't have such a wonderful day yesterday and haven't eaten anything in a day."

"Eat a scone, what the boss doesn't know won't hurt him," Emilee urged. Clare did and felt a little bit better. The time came to open the shop and it took a little while for people to start coming in. Once they did, it was soon packed with people wanting their early morning fix. Clare started to have that feeling in her stomach once again and after the crowd died down and the last order was given to the customer, she rushed to the employee bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

She spent a little bit of time in the bathroom and once she knew she wasn't going to throw up again, she washed her eyes, washed out her mouth, and walked out. Emilee was waiting for her there with Clare's jacket and bag. "I called in Mandy, you're going home. You're definitely not going to work when you're sick, not only because the customers might freak out but because I'm just looking out for you. I'd rather you get better now than get even more sick."

"Thanks," Clare smiled and walked out of the coffee shop and headed towards her car. But she saw Valerie heading towards her and she started to feel dizzy. "Not now," she muttered under her breath.

"Hi," Valerie smiled. "I was just going in to see you."

"I'm not feeling well so I'm going home," Clare told her. "You should still go inside if you want coffee."

"Actually, I just wanted to see you," Valerie replied. "I wanted to tell you some things."

"Well do you want to come to my house or something?" Clare asked. Valerie nodded and they walked to Clare's car but once they got there, Clare stumbled a bit.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked. Clare was shaking her head to get rid of her headache. "I think I should drive," Valerie then offered and Clare passed on her keys quickly and sat down in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Wait…so you know all about it?" Clare asked slowly. She and Valerie were sitting in Clare's room. Well, Clare was laying down under the covers and Valerie sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, well what was Adam's side of the story anyways," Val said. "I'm pretty sure it's the accurate side too. I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at your or blame you in any way. You're the victim in this situation, not Eli. I'm really sorry that he was your first and he did it in a careless way. You're too much of an amazing person to be treated like that. So I'm just really sorry and I hope we can still be friends because you're pretty great and I think we could be great friends."

Clare was still feeling a bit sick in her stomach but as Val talked to her, all she could feel was a bit of regret. Here was Valerie, completely letting her off the hook for what she did and complimenting her and wanting to be friends. Clare wanted to be friends with her as well and knew that they could be great friends.

Smiling, Clare replied, "We'd be amazing friends, Valerie. I'm sorry about what happened. Even though you forgive me an all, I still feel terrible about it."

"I don't need to forgive you for anything, you did nothing wrong," Valerie assured her. "You didn't know he had a girlfriend, you were drunk off your ass, and some guy you've known for years took advantage of that. The blame is all on him so don't beat yourself up for it, okay?

Clare reluctantly nodded and shifted onto her back. "Still not feeling well?" Valerie asked.

"No, I'm feeling better. I've been having this feeling for a week now, throwing up at random times, finding it hard to eat some things, it's really weird," Clare told her as she sat up.

Valerie pondered what Clare had said and one thing came to her mind and her eyes grew large. Clare noticed this and immediately asked, "What?"

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Valerie inquired and then it was Clare's turn for her eyes to grow large.

* * *

At the grocery store once again for the second time in the span of two days, Clare was walking briskly down the feminine needs section with Valerie and Alli trailing right behind her. Once they got to the pregnancy tests, Clare began reading the boxes for the best and most accurate one.

"How about this one? Says results 98% accurate," Alli said, picking up the box.

Clare took it and examined the back. "This one might be good."

"Or this one," Val said as she took another brand. "Gives results sooner than other pregnancy tests."

"What if we just get a few just to make sure?" Clare considered. Val and Alli agreed and each started looking for the best one to get. As they crouched down in front of the section of pregnancy tests, a sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caused them to jump.

They all looked at each other worriedly and turned around very slowly. "So…who's the possibly pregnant one?" Mark asked curiously yet smiling.

Clare looked at the two with large eyes and Alli spoke up. "Me, possibly," she answered. "Kind of freaking out right now. Not sure if I'm ready for Drew's spawn."

Mark chuckled. "Hope things work out the way you want them to Alli. But why are all three of you each holding one?"

"We're trying to figure out which one's the best to get but we might just get all of them just to make sure," Alli answered quickly. "Oh, have you met Valerie?"

"Yeah, we've met," Mark said. "She's one of my roommate's sister. By the way, Vinny's car was damaged just a few hours ago. Apparently someone dropped something from their window and it fell on the front glass. He wasn't in the car but he saw it happen. He's pretty shaken up about it."

"Ugh, and no one called me," Valerie muttered. She turned to Clare and Alli then and said, "I have to go and see if she's okay. Call me later and tell me the results, okay?"

"Of course," Clare and Alli said at the same time and Valerie walked away. The two girls left looked at each other awkwardly. "We should go," Clare suggested. "Better to know the results now rather than…not now. Okay, see you tomorrow Mark."

"We still on for pizza?" he asked as they walked away.

"Of course!" she replied and then turned the corner with Alli, pulling her arm. Once they paid for the three tests, they hurried to their apartment and put the tests on the bed and stared at them.

It seemed that they were staring awfully hard at them and neither made a move for at least five minutes. "Soo…" Alli said awkwardly. "Are you going to take them now?"

"Should I?" Clare asked nervously. "Maybe I should wait until the morning…"

"The results won't change within a night, Clare," Alli told her. "If you're pregnant now, you'll be pregnant tomorrow morning. Same for not being pregnant. If you're not ready yet, just go to sleep and prepare yourself for the morning." Clare nodded as Alli rubbed her back. "I'm going to dinner with Drew and Adam tonight if you want to join us."

"That's okay," Clare passed up. "I think I'll stay here and watch a movie then go to sleep early."

"Alright," Alli said. "Call me if you need me."

Clare watched as Alli left her room and she stayed sitting on her bed, still staring at the three pregnancy tests she bought. Finally, she stacked up the boxes and put them in the cabinet beneath her sink and laid down back on her bed and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Clare was on the verge of sleep when there was a loud knock on her front door, startling her. She turned in her bed and saw that it was 11:27. Groaning, she got up and walked into the hallway and then towards the door. "Alli, if this is you forgetting your key, I will be extremely annoyed."

Opening the door, she jumped when she saw that it wasn't Alli but a very drunk looking Eli. Instead of saying anything, Eli just walked into the apartment and into the living room. "Can I help you?" Clare asked, putting her hands on her hips. She watched Eli as he plopped down on the couch and took off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Clare said firmly. "I don't think I gave you permission to soil my couch with that alcohol stench you're giving off."

"Clare, please…" Eli muttered softly. He laid his head down onto the cushions and sighed. "My head hurts."

"I thought aspirin helped," Clare said under her breath. Eli caught this though and smirked.

"I had a tough day and I just drowned my sorrows in some drinks," Eli said without opening his eyes. "Adam told Valerie about what happened between you and me then she walked out. I was upset but for some reason I wasn't as upset about that more than I was about something else."

This peaked Clare's interest. She sat down on the opposite couch and looked at him. "About what?"

Eli finally opened his eyes, albeit slowly, and turned his head to Clare. "That I hurt you when I promised that I would never do that."

"When did you promise you would never hurt me?" Clare asked curiously. She never recalled that memory unless she completely forgot about it.

"The day after Fitz almost stabbed me at Vegas Night," he answered groggily, adjusting his head. "You said that what I did to him, the Ipecac thing, was so terrible that you didn't know how you could trust me. I asked why and you said because you thought I'd hurt you in some way and I promised that I would never do that. Then you went off to your grandma's house for break. I remembered that moment when I saw you again at the bar and I re-made that promise to myself and…well…here we are."

Clare thought that she would remember that night but for some reason she didn't. Maybe she made herself forget that night when it happened, hoping never to relive that moment when Fitz almost stabbed the boy she loved. But now that Eli mentioned it, the memories came back. No one knew, other than Adam, about that crush she had and when Fitz asked her to Vegas Night, she said yes after Fitz promised not to go near Adam or Eli ever again. Although they weren't dating, Eli was appalled about what Clare agreed to do and asked her to get revenge by poisoning Fitz' drink. Clare didn't agree to it of course and at the dance, she and Fitz talked and she found that Fitz was not a bad person, only misunderstood. She tried to get Eli to apologize for having prolonged the fight they had and when he did, he apologized but did so in a not-so-nice way. Eventually, Clare tried to get Eli to leave the dance with her as she knew Fitz was trolling the halls with a knife. Fitz found them though and almost stabbed his enemy but instead stabbed the door.

Clare felt herself cringe and shudder when she saw that picture in her head again. "Bad trip down memory lane, eh?" Eli asked with his head propped up now but his eyes still drooping.

"Yeah," Clare sighed, shaking her head to get rid of the visual in her mind.

"I'm sorry about everything," Eli then whispered. "I really am."

Clare took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards the hallway to her room. "You can stay here. The blankets are in that little ottoman there."

"Did you hear me?" Eli asked.

"I did and I'll believe it when you're sober and serious," Clare replied sternly then walked to her room, leaving the drunken Eli on her couch.

* * *

In the morning, Eli felt his head pounding as he woke up. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he realized where he was. Clare's apartment. He wondered to himself how he got there and stood up, trying to stop the dizziness he felt. He walked towards the bathroom but when he saw it was occupied by someone who was showering, he started looking around the bathroom, knowing there had to be another one. He looked into rooms quickly and once he got to one last bedroom, what he presumed was Clare's, he slowly opened the door.

She was sleeping peacefully under the covers and hair tousled over her face. He smiled at how she looked but when he saw an open door a bathroom connected to her room, he immediately rushed into it and closed the door as quietly as possible. Eli stared at himself in the mirror and saw how bad his under eye circles were and hair was a complete mess. He had a terrible taste in his mouth and he tried to get rid of it by gargling some water into his mouth. When that didn't work, he tried looking for her mouthwash. It wasn't on the counter or the medicine cabinet so he opened the cabinet under the sink and peaked in.

He saw the mouthwash but his eyes stared at the three boxes that stood in the front._ Pregnancy tests…_

"What are you doing?" Clare shrieked and Eli stood up straight with a deer caught in headlights expression, then felt extremely dizzy and sick to his stomach.

* * *

**I don't stop with the curveballs, now do I? Yeah, I like throwing in stuff into my stories to throw you off. Get used to it. ;) So what did you guys think? Eli and Clare's showdown at the grocery store, Adam telling Valerie what happened with Eli and Clare, Valerie leaving Eli, Val and Clare's new friendship, Clare's possible pregnancy, Eli coming to Clare's apartment drunk and being the nicest he's been in a little while, Eli seeing Clare's pregnancy tests! OH MY, I didn't realize how much was in this chapter until this recap! I think I should've broken it up a bit…oh well!**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen! You never know, I might just use your suggestions! Someone said I should use Fitz in the story and I did! I was going to use someone else but Fitz seemed to be the juicier choice. ;)**

**Until next time guys! Possible update again this weekend! Keep them reviews comin'! :D**


	7. The Test

**Sorry I've been gone for a while and sorry that this is shorter than usual. Next will be longer! Thank you so much for the reviews! I got tons last time and I'm so thankful for you guys!**

**Oh and another thing, did you guys see that new promo! Oh my gosh, I cannot wait until February. Seriously, I freaked out. Eli's going crazy, Fiona's a possible lesbian, Clare feels suffocated, Adam's heartbroken, DEGRASSI NEEDS TO COME BACK NOW. **

**Here's the chapter and please review at the end!**

**

* * *

**

If there was ever an awkward silence, this moment would be it. Clare stood at the doorframe with her hand on the knob and Eli was still crouching down beside the sink cabinet with his hand on one of the tests. Eli had a scared expression on his face while Clare was mad.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked again but even more calm.

"I was…trying to find mouthwash," Eli replied slowly.

"Didn't think to ask me before snooping around in my stuff?"

Clare moved forward and snatched the pregnancy test out of Eli's hand, put it back into the cabinet, and grabbed the mouthwash, thrusting it into Eli's hands. She stormed out of the bathroom and slammed her bedroom door closed. Eli quickly washed out his mouth and put the bottle back into the cabinet, glancing at the tests on more time.

He went to find Clare and she was standing in the kitchen making coffee. When he stepped into the kitchen, Clare froze. "Were you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"There's nothing to tell right now," she admitted.

Eli approached Clare slowly and stood beside her while she added coffee grindings into the coffee maker. She stepped the opposite way slightly. "Okay, okay," he said putting his hands up. "I won't go near you but can I just ask one small favor?"

"What?"

"Will you tell me if you are?" Eli asked. He looked at her with a sad face.

Clare sighed and turned her body and leaned against the counter. She finally took a good look at Eli's face and felt herself getting a little sympathetic for him. She didn't know why as she didn't have a reason to feel bad for him but the way he was looking at her, helpless and pleading, she couldn't help it. She turned on the coffee maker and started walking out of the kitchen. "Have some coffee, I'll be back," she told him and then went straight to her bathroom.

She grabbed one of the tests, opened it, and proceeded to take the test.

* * *

Eli was pacing in the kitchen. He knew that Clare was probably taking a test at that moment and all he could do was worry.

_Am I ready for this kind of responsibility? Of course not! I'm only 20 and that is not old enough to be responsible for another human being. Two human beings actually since Clare will be a priority as well. Clare…_ Eli groaned and pressed his hands against the counter top. _How could I be so stupid as to put Clare in a position like this? I'm so stupid! That stupid condom just had to break…_

When he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen, Eli immediately took the two mugs sitting on the counter and started filling it up with coffee in order to look like he's been doing something for the past twenty minutes. Clare walked into the kitchen dressed in normal clothes, her hair tamed. It seemed that she took a shower and got herself ready for the day. Eli looked down at her hand, which held a white stick, and he stiffened.

"Coffee?" he offered hesitantly.

"Sure," she replied, taking the mug. Clare leaned her back against the counter and sipped on her coffee while Eli stood awkwardly near her, drinking his coffee as well.

He didn't want to pry or anything; he anxiously yet patiently waited for Clare to be the first to say anything. So he waited and waited until the minutes ticked by.

"Do you want breakfast?" Clare asked out of the blue, slightly startling Eli. He jumped and spilled a bit of his coffee onto the floor.

"Shit," he muttered and went to clean up the little spill.

Clare was getting some eggs and a packet of bacon from the refrigerator as Eli was on his hands and knees, wiping the floor. Once he was finished, he threw away the paper towel and watched as Clare started to heat a pan and put some oil into it.

"Clare…" he said slowly and almost restlessly. "Please."

She turned to him and picked up the pregnancy test that she set on the counter. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak until Eli's phone went off in his pocket. He muttered a sorry and took out his phone and saw that it was his manager.

"Crap," he said and sighed. "I have to take this."

"I understand," Clare said and Eli walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

While Eli took his phone call, Clare made an entire breakfast for herself and Eli and even some leftover for Alli. She had their plates ready and she ate while sitting on the counter with her food in her lap. The pregnancy test was on the counter next to her and she picked it up again, looked at the result, and sighed, pocketing the stick.

She was finished with her breakfast before Eli came back into the kitchen so she washed her plate quickly. She grabbed a glass, filled it up with water, and grabbed as aspirin before taking the water and the plate and going out of the kitchen. Eli was sitting at the dinner table still talking on the phone. Clare set down the plate and glass in front of him, plus the pill, and sat down in the seat in front of him.

"That's my entire summer sir," Eli was saying. "I had plans…I…no, I understand. Yes, I know it's my job. No I don't want to lose it. But isn't there someone who…okay, fine. Fine. Leaving June 4, yes. Three months. Got it. Okay. Bye sir. Have a good day."

Once Eli was off the phone, he groaned loudly and pressed his hands over his face. Once he remembered he was in the presence of Clare, he fixed himself up and gave his attention to her. "Sorry about that," he said. "My boss needs me to go to the States for my entire summer and that is just not the kind of news you want to wake up to." He said this meaning for it to be a joke but then he remembered what they were about to talk about before his phone call and he reddened. "Oh…sorry. Um…what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"Eat," Clare said with a small smile. "You were ridiculously drunk last night, probably don't remember what happened when you barged in here late at night, and you're probably hungry with a headache about to come on so eat first, we can talk about it after you eat."

"Clare…" Eli replied.

"After you eat," Clare repeated herself then stood up. "I'm gonna go clean up the living room and put the sheets into the washer. Once you're finished eating and once I'm done, we can talk."

Eli nodded and watched as Clare left the dining room. He obeyed and ate his food quietly. Once he finished eating, he picked up the aspirin and swallowed it with his water and remembered how this was what happened the morning after their "reunion." He shook his head and laughed slightly at the irony. Then he remembered that Clare could be pregnant.

_I can't leave for three months. By that time, Clare will be at least 6 months pregnant. I can't leave her alone for that amount of time, that's just not what a guy does. I'll have to call him back and tell him I'll find another job…_

Clare came back in as his mind raced of scenarios and he didn't come back to reality until she sat down in front of him. Eli looked at her, searching for some kind of answer, and he took one of Clare's hands over the table.

"I'll quit my job," he started. "I'm not leaving you for that length of time. We'll get our own place and we'll get married however you want. We'll tell your parents the way you want, I'll do whatever I can to get your trust back and be the best father to our child and be the best husband I can to you. I can be that guy you used to know. I can be him again, without all of the issues that I used to have. I'm going to be there for you and we can be a family. You're not in this alone. You can trust me now, okay? I love you and I've never stopped and…"

"Whoa, okay, you can stop talking now because I'm not pregnant." Clare said, taking her hand out of Eli's and putting it on top of his to comfort him. "I'm not pregnant. I think I just ate something bad and that made me sick. I didn't throw up this morning and usually you have morning sickness pretty often so I'm fine. I'm not pregnant so you don't have to worry about all that stuff, okay? But…this doesn't change anything between us. You still hurt me and I'm not ready to let you in yet. But maybe someday we can be good friends again. For now, let's just put this scare behind us and start new. No following me around or stalking me or lying to me or others."

"Deal," Eli said quickly. "I can be the person you want me to be Clare. I'll show you that I'm not a bad guy."

"I'm not trying to make you into someone I want you to be because that's already you and I don't want to change you," Clare told him with a soft smile. "I'm just trying to make you see that that person, that wonderful, nice, genuine person is still right at the surface. You just have to let that person free again."

Eli smiled and looked down at their hands. Clare slowly took her hand off of his and he brought his hands back to him. "I promise that I will never hurt you ever again. I'll prove it to you and I'll give you your space." He stood up from the table and once he reached the open doorframe, he turned around.

"I meant what I said to you last night," he said to her. Clare was a little shocked that he remembered. "I'm really sorry about everything. I meant it last night and I mean it now, sober and serious." And he left without another word.

* * *

That night, Clare got the place ready for pizza night. For the past few weeks, Clare, Alli, Drew, Adam, and even Mark had a pizza night sometime during the week and watch several movies. Tonight was no exception. Everyone would be coming over soon and Clare already ordered the pizzas to be delivered.

"So this could be a celebratory 'I'm not pregnant' party but only you and I would know," Alli was rambling on as Clare picked up a few things off the floor. "Oh and tell Mark not to mention anything about _my_ pregnancy scare. I don't want Drew freaking out over nothing."

"I will," Clare assured her. "And can we drop it? It's over, I'm not pregnant, let's just move on. Eli promised to give me the space I need and I told him we could start over."

"Start over as in…?"

"As in be acquaintances," Clare answered. "We're not gonna go back to being friends but we'll build up that friendship again." Clare sat down on the couch and sighed. "Eli was saying all this stuff about being a good father and husband and supporting me and he seemed so worried and serious that I could not just shut him out of my life. He seemed ready to take on that responsibility. Well...maybe not ready but he was determined to make it up to me."

Alli raised her eyebrows and stood in front of Clare, arms crossed over her chest. "I have a feeling that that's not the only thing he said to you…"

Clare sighed. "He told me he loves me."

"And you believed him?" Alli shouted. "Clare! He thought you were pregnant! He was probably just saying that!"

"Alli, you weren't there," Clare retorted almost angrily. "You should've seen his face. I couldn't believe how sad and honest and sincere he was being. It was almost heartbreaking and you can't understand that? Alli, you gave Drew another chance after he cheated on you and you're dating him again. If you can forgive, why can't I?"

Clare knew that she struck a nerve in Alli after her face changed. But what she didn't expect came next. Alli sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry. I respect your decision but if he messes up one more time…"

"Then he's gone," Clare laughed. Alli stood up and started walking out of the living room.

"Oh wait…what are you going to tell Adam? You know how he reacted when you came home crying…" Alli lingered on and Clare's eyes widened.

"Oh great…" Clare muttered. "He's going to be so mad."

"Yeah," Alli sighed. "I don't think he'll be as understanding as I will."

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room, Alli and Drew on one couch, Mark occupying one couch, and Adam and Clare sitting on the floor with pillows. The movie of choice for that night was Inception, a favorite of theirs from their high school days, and the pizza boxes, all empty, were laying on the coffee table which was pushed away. All of the lights were off and they were all focused on the movie.

"_See…paradox,_" Arthur, played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt, said in the movie and Alli and Clare sighed dreamily. This was at least the fifth time they did that during the movie and all of the guys groaned.

"You guys are just jealous that you are not as awesome as he is," Clare told them all.

"Or as gorgeous," Alli added. "Look at him, he's just soo…mmm."

"Ouch," Drew said, holding a hand to his heart. "That really really hurt."

"Sorry babe but I will always love him," Alli told Drew. Drew stuck his bottom lip out and Alli kissed it away.

"Okay, didn't we have a 'no PDA rule' for pizza night?" Adam said in a grossed out voice. "Seriously guys, stop making out on the couch."

"_My_ couch," Clare piped in. "Seriously guys, stop it."

"Says the grumpy single ones," Alli said, looking down at them smiling. "Come on Drew, let's go to my room."

"Put pillows under your door, I'd rather not hear what's gonna be going on in there," Adam said disgustedly as the two lovebirds ran to Alli's room.

"I think I feel something coming up my throat," Adam said before running to the bathroom. Clare and Mark laughed as he ran. Clare went to sit on the couch that Alli and Drew were on but Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and she fell down onto his lap. They both laughed at this and Clare adjusted herself to sit in the empty space next to him.

"And then there were two," Mark said, turning his body to face Clare. "So…how's Alli and her situation?"

"Just a scare," Clare said, pressing her lips together. "Nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried," Mark replied. "Alli's a strong girl. Anything thrown at her, she'll overcome. And although it was only a scare, I'm sure _Alli_ would've handled it well and been a great mom."

Mark raised his eyebrows and Clare finally gave up. "Okay fine, it was me. But the test turned out negative so there's nothing to worry about," she revealed. Mark nodded but when an angry shout came from behind the couch, they both jumped.

"You thought you were pregnant?" Adam yelled and Clare whipped her head around, completely mortified. "How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend and you Fitz?"

"Adam, I'm sorry," Clare started to apologize as she got off the couch and stood in front of him. "Adam, please. Really, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you tomorrow…"

"You should've told me when you** thought** you were pregnant," Adam replied, still angry. "Did you tell Eli?"

Clare was hesitant to reply. "He was here last night…"

Adam turned his head and Clare continued. "Let me explain. He came here last night completely wasted and he slept here. He found my unused pregnancy tests and I took it while he was here and it turned out negative. But he thought I was said all this stuff about being there for me and being able to trust him and I told him we could start over and rebuild our friendship."

"I can't believe you let him back in your life," Adam muttered as he turned his head down.

"Adam, it's better to forgive rather than bottle up negative emotion," Clare told him.

"Clare, he took advantage of you! He made you cry! He hurt you so many times and you were so quick to forgive him! I know you used to be in love with him and all but seriously? Eli is bad news, Clare and you know it."

Mark got up from the couch and went to stand behind Clare. "Adam, take it easy. Don't yell at her…"

"Stay out of this," Adam pointed his finger at him and turned back to Clare. "If Eli hurts you again, don't come crying to me." Adam grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment, leaving with a large slam of the front door.

Clare kept still, staring at the front door hoping for Adam to come back knocking on it but that time didn't come. She felt Mark touch her arm and she jerked it away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mark, I think you should go…"

"Clare, I'm sorry I brought it up…" Mark said.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Clare assured him, turning around. "Adam just needs time to think and he'll come around."

Mark nodded. "Adam will. I don't think he can stay mad at you for very long."

"I hope not," Clare said sadly.

Mark sighed and gave Clare a hug. After a few seconds, she responded by wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head against his chest. They stayed connected for a minute and Clare went to pull away. When they both turned their heads, their eyes connected. Clare saw that Mark gazed at her lips and back up to her eyes and saw that he started to lean in. What she started to do surprised her tremendously. Her chin turned upwards to him, their lips only centimeters apart, and finally, their lips met.

Mark took a hold of Clare's chin and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Clare nervously put her hands loosely on his chest and kissed him back slowly. Their kiss only lasted a minute or two until Clare pulled away with her cheeks fully reddened. "Uh…" she said embarrassingly. "Goodnight then."

"Right," he replied laughing nervously. "Goodnight Clare."

Clare went to her bedroom when she heard the front door closing and she got ready for bed. Once under the covers, she sighed in comfort and relaxed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but one thing stayed on her mind: _That kiss…_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah…that kiss.**

**Clare and Eli are finally on speaking terms now and Clare's not pregnant! I cannot continue writing the story with a pregnant Clare. Too out of character and too cliché. And Adam's super pissed at Clare for forgiving Eli so quickly but can you blame him?**

**So who would like to see Mark/Clare actually happen? Or should Eli and Clare just get together already? Haha, tell me what you think in a review! Please review guys because I love to hear from all of you! It makes my day! Oh and talk about the new promo! What are your predictions?**

**Until next time everyone!**


	8. Plus One

**LONG CHAPTER!** **I didn't have school today due to freezing rain and stuff so I had time to write! I love this chapter by the ****way. I think you'll like it too, especially towards the end. On my Twitter I posted a sneak peek (two actually)-**

**1. ****"Mark could be good for you and you won't know unless you give him a shot ...Don't be afraid to take risks."**

**2. A Generation 1 character makes an appearance.**

**Follow me on Twitter for more sneaks! (hereinyourarms_)**

**Okay, so you'll enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I know you'll have a lot to say!**

**SLIGHTLY EDITED BECAUSE ERRORS BUG ME. Nothing major, just little mistakes.**

* * *

Clare was utterly confused. A few days after she had her goodnight kiss with Mark, he asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with him and she agreed to it. Clare was so close to saying no but she didn't have the heart to. She felt something for him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was just a crush or if she actually liked him but there was something there and she knew that Mark felt the same way.

"So why not give it a shot?" Alli had told her the morning after the kiss.

"Because…" Clare started but couldn't find her words.

"Because of Eli? Clare, you won't be able to see what or who's out there if you don't give it a shot. Mark could be good for you and you won't know unless you give him a shot," Alli said honestly. "Don't be afraid to take risks."

"You're right," Clare sighed. "Now help me find something to wear."

The night of the dinner, Clare was dressed in a simple black dress and she had her hair wavy with a small flower pinning back her bangs. Her makeup was also very toned down and she just had some eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss on. She covered her arms and shoulders with a light sweater seeing as it was getting very warm as spring approached but it was still a little cold at night.

In front of her vanity, she sat looking at herself in the mirror. She took out her cross necklace from her jewelry box and put it on then caught the glisten of her purity ring still on her finger. She hadn't thought about that ring once, even after she lost her virginity, and she contemplated taking it off. She tested it, loosening the ring and wiggling it off her finger. Clare felt bare, empty, lost. The feeling of a bare finger was just foreign to her and she couldn't handle it. So she kept the ring on promising herself that it would stand for a new vow. A vow to stay true to _herself_.

A firm knock on the front door took her out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath before standing up and heading out of her room. Mark stood on the opposite side of the front door dressed semi-formally in a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, and dark jeans. "Hi," he said nervously. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Clare replied. She turned her head to shout to Alli. "Alli, I'm leaving!"

"Okay! Don't have too much fun!" Alli yelled from her room.

"Very funny! You're in no position to talk! Bye Drew!" Clare said before closing the door.

"Bye!" she heard Drew say before the door finally closed. Clare and Mark laughed as they headed down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Is Oliver's good?" Mark asked as the elevator went down.

"Oliver's? That's the most expensive restaurant around…" Clare said.

Mark shrugged. "You deserve the best."

Clare blushed hard at that comment. "Well…thank you."

"You can thank me all you want, it doesn't make it any less true," Mark said softly, slightly leaning towards Clare. He straightened up once the doors opened and he gestured Clare to go first, which she did, and he quickly stepped beside her. They left the building and went into Mark's car, driving off to the restaurant.

* * *

At Oliver's, Clare and Mark were seated at a table near the center of the place. He had had a reservation and good thing too because the place was packed. The two of them ordered and Clare was slightly nervous with her hands getting a little sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked. "You look…nervous."

"I just haven't been on a first date in a while," Clare admitted. "It's been longer than a while actually."

"That I can't believe," Mark replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh believe it," Clare chuckled. "Last time I went on a first date was with K.C. Guthrie and that was in Grade 9. That was also the last time I ever had a real boyfriend…and first too actually. Well that's embarrassing…I didn't realize that until now."

"I couldn't help but hear that you used to like Eli?" Mark asked. "It was a little hard not to hear it since Adam was shouting. Is that true?"

Clare sighed and leaned her chin on her hand. "Yeah. He didn't realize it though. But that's all in the past."

"What happened between you two? Why is Adam so pissed that you and Eli are starting over, as you said."

Clare realized that she hadn't told Mark anything about what happened between her and Eli. Did she want to? Was it better that he knew? Lying isn't a good thing but is the truth a good thing either? "Well…" Clare started. "Eli and I saw each other randomly when I was at a club with Alli and too many drinks were involved and we ended up…yeah."

"Oh," Mark said shortly. "So that's why you didn't want to drink that night I saw you."

"Right," Clare said and then continued. "Well he had a girlfriend at the time, Valerie, and kept what happened between me and him a secret from her and he was saying all this stuff about me and it was pretty hurtful. Adam was really pissed at him and confessed to Val about what happened. She wasn't mad at me, she was mad at Eli and we've become good friends. Then a few nights back, Eli wound up drunk on my doorstep and he slept over. He saw the tests and I took them while he was at my place and it came out negative. But he flipped out and said what he'd do if I was. What he said…it was sweet and he was completely sincere with his apology to me and I told him that we'd rebuild our friendship just as long as he stops following me around. The one thing I've wanted this entire time was to be his friend and for him to be mine and prolonging any anger I have towards him does not help so the best thing to do is to forgive and move on."

Mark nodded slowly. "I agree. Feel bad for Valerie though. Vinny's not gonna be happy if he hears about Eli cheating on her."

"Vinny's her brother right?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, Vinny's pretty protective. He's a year older I think and yeah, he's told me all this stuff about having to protect Val from stupid guys in high school. He's like the typical older brother. He was a football player too, pretty big guy," Mark told her.

Clare's eyes widened. "Then I don't think he should find out about Eli. Vinny might end up hurting him."

"If Val tells him too, probably," Mark admitted nonchalantly. "But if Val tells him not to he won't."

"I should meet him one day, he seems pretty cool."

"He really is. You'd like him. He goes to church, he and Val went to a Christian private school. He even said that it shocked him when his parents allowed him to go to a non-Christian college. Valerie wanted to go so bad so he applied to Toronto just to test the waters and his parents allowed it and if he goes here, that meant Valerie could. He's a good guy, a good influence I guess. But his parents told him he'd have to provide for himself and therefore he lives in an apartment with a bunch of guys."

Clare and Mark stopped their conversation briefly as their food came. After thanking the waitress, they started to eat. "Have you eaten here before?" Clare asked after wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, for my Mom's birthday. She came up here to visit and I brought her here. I thought it'd be nice since I haven't seen her in a little while and she eats crappy back home. She's never been the greatest cook," Mark replied.

"Do you get along with her?" Clare inquired.

"Yeah," Mark shrugged. "I mean, she's like one of those moms that like being in your business. Especially when I was younger and got into trouble. She always tried to 'steer me to the right path' and I always felt bad whenever I did something because of how it affected her but she never gave up on me. So when I turned my life around, I really did it for her. She was really proud. It sucks that she has to live by herself though. My dad's gone and they never had more kids so she's alone in the house most of the time. I think I'll get her a dog when I go back down to visit.

Clare couldn't help but aww at the thought of Mark going to buy a dog and surprising his mom. "That's so sweet," she cooed.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark waved off. "So what about you? How's your parents?"

"Living their lives as separate as possible," Clare sighed. "After I moved out they sold the house and my mom now lives in a smaller house while my dad took the condo they used to share when they alternated houses during my last few years that I lived at home. Last I heard my mom was dating some lawyer but just as long as their happy."

Mark put his fork down and rested his elbows on the table with his chin under his hands. "It killed you didn't it? The divorce and all."

Clare looked up and the expression on her face turned to deep sadness. "Destroyed me," she replied deeply. "Never thought I'd be someone with divorced parents especially since my parents are such devout Christians. Made me question my own faith but I came back to believing what I do. Crappy things happen in life but you can always trust God to pull you through."

"Good words to live by," Mark said.

"Always works when life's tough," Clare said as she started poking her food again. "I know it's dumb to a lot of people and people don't understand but…having some kind of belief is good."

"I know. I started going to church with Vinny just recently. He finally got me to go with him and it really does help to know that if you ever feel like everyone is against you, someone is always there to listen," Mark replied in an inspired tone. "I wish I had this outlook when I was younger. Could've saved me a lot of wasted time."

"Well, it's good that you believe now," Clare smiled. "You can regain your wasted time but living your life to the fullest now."

"Live my life to the fullest," Mark repeated. "I definitely will."

Clare looked up at him after chewing a bite of her food and he was looking at her in an intense yet gentle way. His eyes continued to stare and what she thought about how Mark felt about her was cemented in the look he gave her. It was a loving stare. Clare got goose bumps on her arm just from that look and she looked down smiling. Tucking a piece of her behind her ear, Clare cleared her throat. "So…"

"Soo…" Mark said even longer, teasing her.

Clare rolled her eyes and looked up under her eyelashes and saw that Mark had a small smirk on his face. She felt herself get flustered.

'Well…' Clare thought to herself. 'I think Alli's right. I think I will give him a shot.' She then smiled to herself and realized she was looking down at the side of the table.

"Why are you smiling?" Mark asked curiously.

"Nothing," Clare sighed happily. "Just had a realization."

"Judging by the beautiful smile you just had, I'm guessing it was good."

Clare touched her cheek in order to cool it down. "It was."

* * *

Every night the week following her first date with Mark, they went out to eat. Mark took her to a different place every single night and it varied on the type of food. Clare was always a picky eater and it surprised her how much she actually liked trying new types of food. Mark got her to get out of her comfort zone, with food, and she really enjoyed herself.

They weren't official yet but they were at the point of holding hands when they walked down the sidewalk. The first time it happened it was a bit accidental. The two were walking back to Mark's car and their hands brushed between them and he took the initiative and connected their fingers. Clare found herself extremely comfortable with holding someone's hand and eventually they continued to do so.

Friday morning and Clare was already done with her only class of the day so she walked to the parking lot of the campus and tried to start her car but to no avail. Her car was selective whenever it wanted to turn on. Usually whenever the car gave her trouble she'd turn the key a few more times and it'd start. Not in this case, though. After at least twenty tries she gave up and got out of her car to open the hood.

Clare was completely clueless about cars. When she looked under the hood she didn't even know where to start. The only thing she knew was that her car just crapped out on her in the campus parking lot.

She sat on the side of the car and took out her phone. The only person that could help her with her car was just a phone call away. They hadn't talked for a little while and she found herself missing him terribly. Missing his voice most of all. It was a comfort to her. She dialed her phone and hoped he'd answer. When he did, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Eli, thank goodness. I need a favor."

It was completely amazing and completely in Clare's luck that Eli had a class that was just let out when she called. So five minutes after their phone call Eli found his way to Clare's car and looked under the hood. Clare watched as Eli poked his hand through the open spaces trying to find the problem. After a few minutes he finally stood straight up and wiped his now dirty hands on his jeans. Clare reached into her school bag and brought out a small hand towel and handed it to him. Eli gave her a curious look but took it anyways. "I always keep one in my bag," she told him. "In case of emergencies."

"Good idea," Eli told her. "Your battery's dead. I could give you a jump with my car, I've got cables in the trunk. We could bring it over to that car shop and get you a new one. You'd have to leave your car there for at least a few hours for them to install it, depending on the amount of customers but that's your best bet in replacing it. I'd do it for you but I'd rather not risk the chance of your car failing while you're driving out further away."

Clare sighed and pursed her lips. "Then I guess it's off to the car shop then. Where's your car?"

"Uh, just right there. I'll be back to jump it," Eli said and he walked off to his car. Once he was back he quickly connected the jumper cables from his battery to hers and once they got Clare's car to start, she followed his lead to the car place. Once parked there, Clare and Eli walked in to find a worker.

"Can I help you?" a man wiping his hands with a dirty red cloth said. His nametag said "Jay".

"Hey man. Her car needs a battery replacing," Eli told the guy and the guy looked over at Clare.

"You look familiar," Jay said slowly as he pointed his finger at her slightly waving it. "Did you go to Degrassi?"

"Yeah I did," Clare replied.

"Wait, you have a sister don't you? Darcy Edwards?"

"Yeah," Clare said surprised. "You knew Darcy?"

"Yeah she dated one of my friends. Spinner Mason."

Clare nodded her head. "Oh yeah, that was a long time ago. I didn't even go to Degrassi yet when they started and stopped dating."

"You just look a lot like her," Jay said. "Well anyways, back to the car. Umm…we're kind of full today and tomorrow so you'd have to pick it up Sunday morning."

"Sunday?" Clare said sadly.

"Sorry," Jay shrugged. "Can't do favorites even if you're an Edwards."

"Well I guess that'll have to do," Clare sighed. She followed Jay into his office to fill out paperwork while Eli looked around the shop. He found herself staring through the large window of Jay's office and watched as she and Jay talked while she signed some papers. He had no idea of Jay's existence and judging from Clare's reaction, she didn't know him that well either. But she knew him and it kind of made Eli jealous. Even if he was a lot older.

"The car's in good hands little Edwards. I'll give you a call when it's ready. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind driving you back here to pick it up," Jay said gesturing to Eli.

"He's not my boyfriend," Clare said quickly while Eli said "She's not my girlfriend" at the same time. The two looked at each other briefly before looking away embarrassed.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you soon Clare." Clare walked out of the shop in a hurry and Eli went to follow her until Jay grabbed his arm. "I saw the way you were looking at her through the window. If you're not dating you sure do have a thing for her."

"Who're you to judge?" Eli said annoyed.

"Trust me, I know that look when I see it. Word of advice, if you want her, you have to show her," Jay told him while giving him a serious look. "Don't wait around like a lost puppy."

"I've done my fair share of messing things up though," Eli told him. He didn't know why he was talking to a complete stranger about this but he thought Jay knew his stuff.

"Then get her to feel comfortable around you again. Invite her to something or do something she likes. Don't pressure her into anything she doesn't want to though. That's the first way to lose a girl, if you push her. Is she anything like her sister?"

"Don't know her sister very well," Eli admitted. He hasn't even met her. For all he knew, Darcy Edwards was just made up.

"Well Darcy liked sentimental and sweet gestures, from what Spinner told me. Give Clare something sweet and she'll definitely remember that," Jay said. "Here's my card. Call me if you need any more help. Oh and what's your name?"

"Eli Goldsworthy," he said holding his hand out. Jay shook it firmly. "Well Goldsworthy, good luck with little Edwards. If she's anything like her sister, she's definitely a spitfire."

"Then I guess it runs in the family," Eli smirked. He said his goodbye to Jay and walked out of the shop and saw Clare waiting at his car.

"What took so long?" Clare asked. Eli opened her door for her once it was unlocked.

"I was asking him some questions," Eli said. He climbed into his side of the car and started driving. Jay's words really seeped into him. _Get her to feel comfortable around you…sentimental and sweet gestures…_ 'I could do sentimental and sweet,' Eli thought. 'Hmm…what if I invite her to that wedding I have to go to? Is that weird? Too fast? Too romantic? Cece would want to see her…so would Bullfrog…'

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Clare asked curiously, taking Eli from his thoughts.

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this wedding with me…"

"Oh…" Clare said slowly. "Well…"

"It's just…it's back at home and they're having it in their backyard and my parents are going to be there and my cousin, who's the bride, is expecting me to have a plus 1 and the fact that the wedding is tomorrow is making me freak out a little bit so I thought I'd ask you since I don't really have anyone else to ask…"

"I would love to," Clare interrupted. "It would be nice to go back home plus I'd love to see Cece and Bullfrog."

Eli breathed a sigh of relief. "So who's getting married?" Clare asked.

"My cousin Lucy," Eli replied. "To this really cool guitarist guy named Bennett. Lucy is my mom's sister's daughter so she's from Cece's side of the family and she's a lot like Cece actually. Pretty outgoing, loud, expressive, but she's really sweet. She's 23 I think. Bennett's cool. He's chill, really really talented, and yeah, he's a good match for her. They've been planning this wedding for a year now."

"Well I'd be honored to be your plus one," Clare smiled. "I love weddings but I haven't been to one since I was 4. I was flower girl."

"I was a ring bearer once," Eli said. "I think I was 7. My uncle was getting married and the only cousins I have are girls so I was the only one to do the job. Seriously, all of my cousins are girls. It'll be nice to actually go to family things and have some guys around once they're married."

"So how should I dress? Formal? Dress? Skirt?"

Eli shrugged. "Well the ceremony's outside so dress comfortable for that. I think I heard Lucy say semi-formal so whatever you're comfortable in I guess."

"What will _you_ be wearing?" Clare asked curiously.

"A white dress shirt and a yellow tie with black pants," Eli muttered. "I'm one of the groomsmen and that's what I have to wear."

"Bright colors?" Clare said shocked. She put a hand to her heart and tossed her head back. "Oh my gosh, how will I survive seeing Eli Goldsworthy in such unfamiliar colors?"

"Laugh all you want, enjoy the sight because you won't see that again," Eli told her.

Clare stopped laughing and straightened herself up. "Well I'm guessing the theme is yellow so I don't think I should match it. Will blue be okay?"

"I think blue would be perfect," Eli said. "Blue really brings out your eyes."

"Blue it is then," Clare finalized and Eli smiled to himself.

* * *

Eli knocked on Clare's front door already wearing his wedding attire. As he told Clare the day before, he wore a white dress shirt, a silk yellow tie, and black pants with a black tie. He couldn't wait to get out of the clothes but he'd have to endure it for the entire day. He and Clare would be spending the morning with his parents, then head over to the wedding, then the reception afterwards. He waited anxiously for Clare as he held a small clear box in his hand. She said she'd be wearing blue so he picked up a light blue rose corsage for her to wear. Eli was thinking of a "sweet gesture" to do and that was what came to mind.

Once Clare finally opened the door, Eli's breath hitched in his throat. She was wearing a light tan coat but under it was a lacy blue dress with light brown underneath. The neckline was high and round, just slightly under her neck, and she wore tan flats. Her hair was curly as usual but her bangs were pinned back to one side. She was absolutely breathtaking and Eli was mesmerized.

"Hi," Clare smiled. "You look really nice."

"And you look gorgeous," Eli replied. "Really. I feel underdressed compared to you."

"Oh my goodness, am I too formal? I knew it. I should change…" Clare went to open the door back up again but Eli caught her arm.

"No, no, no, no," he said rather quickly. "You look perfect. Don't change."

Clare sighed and adjusted her jacket. "Fine."

Eli held out the corsage box and this made the worried look on Clare's face disappear. A smile came onto her face and she took the box. "A corsage?" she asked sweetly. "I didn't realize that a wedding called for one."

"Well I thought it'd be a nice gesture," Eli told her smiling. "Plus I think it goes with your dress pretty well."

"It does," Clare compared the flower to her dress. Eli reached out and took the flower from her hands and went to put it on her wrist. Clare watched as Eli's soft fingers ran along her hand and wrist, causing a soft shudder run all over her arm. Once it was on, Eli looked up at Clare and smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his elbow.

"We shall," she replied, looping her hand through his arm and holding it.

* * *

"I'm Lea, Lucy's younger sister," she held out her hand to Clare and smiled.

"Clare," she replied as she shook Lea's hand. "I'm Eli's friend."

"So you're his plus one?" Lea asked. Clare nodded. "Luce said that he wasn't bringing anyone! But this is a nice surprise. Are you a friend from college?"

"No actually, we were classmates in high school," Clare told her. "We didn't realize that we went to the same college up until a few months ago. He asked me to come with him yesterday actually. He said Lucy wanted him to bring someone so he asked me and I said yes. I've been wanting to see his parents for a while now."

"So you've met his parents?"

Clare nodded again. "Like I said, I've known Eli since Degrassi and I've spent time with his parents. They're really sweet."

"They are," Lea agreed. She started to look around. "Excuse me Clara, I need to refill my glass."

"Clare," she corrected hesitantly as Lea walked away. Clare stood awkwardly beside a tree in the backyard as the guests began coming into the enormous backyard of the even more enormous house. Eli forgot to mention to Clare that Lucy's parents lived in a mansion. The reception would be held in the house while the ceremony was outside. It was largely decorated in white chairs and yellow flowers. They were serving refreshments and snacks before the ceremony and Eli went to get them some food which left Clare alone awkwardly standing near a tree which also had a set of swings. Clare looked around to see if anyone was looking at her before she sat down on a swing and swayed softly.

"Did any of my family members come interrogate you yet?" Eli asked when he finally came up to her.

"One but I wouldn't really call it an interrogation. She was just asking questions on how I know you," Clare said. Eli handed her a glass and a plate. She gave him a look.

"It's apple cider, don't worry," he assured her and sat down on the swing next to hers. "So which one?"

"Lea," Clare answered. "Seemed a little…off."

"She likes to take advantage of free bars," Eli cleared up. "So she's probably getting a little tipsy at the moment. Be weary of someone named Aimee. She's Lucy's sister and older than her and enjoys embarrassing me and anyone with me so…yeah, just a heads up."

"Does she tell stories about you or something?" Clare asked after chewing on a small piece of chocolate.

"No, she just loves to ask about girlfriends and stuff like that. Whenever I mention some girl's name, even just a friend, she and all members of my family love to assume that I'm dating them or will get married soon and stuff like that. It's annoying," Eli shrugged. "They also like to bring up the fact that I don't have a girlfriend when I tell them I don't. They pester me about making sure I find someone to marry. They'll assume that we're together so make sure to correct them."

"What if we play around with them?" Clare said deviously. "Make them think that we're 'secretly dating' then tell them we are. Make them squirm a little bit and ask each other if we're dating then yeah, play around with that. Maybe then they'll leave you alone."

"I don't know…that doesn't seem like something you'd be comfortable with," Eli said hesitantly. Not that he didn't like the idea of having Clare as his girlfriend, even if it was just a joke, he wasn't sure if Clare would be okay with deceiving.

"Come on, don't you want to get them off their back? My grandma _loves_ to ask me about boys and tease me about boyfriends and stuff. If I could get her off my back in anyway, I could. This would get your family off yours," Clare concluded. She wasn't sure where she got the confidence from but she got it and offered to be Eli's pretend secret girlfriend.

"Well since you're cool with it, I guess we could give it a shot," Eli said. "They're probably looking over here wondering if we're dating. Did you tell Lea anything?"

"I told her we were friends…"

"Okay good," Eli smiled. "This would probably make them question that. Once they say to take our seats and positions, I'll help you to your seat or something, make it look all touchy-touchy or whatever."

"Then we'll just go with the flow," Clare said. "When do we reveal that I'm your 'girlfriend'?"

"Sometime during the reception I guess," Eli shrugged. He looked up when he saw one of his aunts shouting that the ceremony will start soon so he stood up and took Clare's plate and glass. He quickly put them away and ran back to Clare, offering his hand to help her stand from the swing. He put a hand softly on her back and led her to a seat near where Bullfrog and Cece would be sitting and he gestured her to her seat, winked at her, then went to the back patio where the wedding group was getting ready.

"Hey Eli, is that your girl?" one of the groomsmen, Hunter, one of Bennett's bandmates, asked him.

"Nah man, she's just a friend," Eli nonchalantly said.

"Doesn't seem like it little Elijah," one of his other cousins, Aimee, said as she lightly bumped into him. "She's cute."

"Yeah," Eli agreed. "But we're not together."

"Yeah yeah," another groomsmen, Tony, said. "Not fooling anyone here."

"Believe what you want," Eli told everyone who gathered near him, wanting an answer. "Clare's a friend. Now don't you guys think we should focus on Lucy and Bennett's wedding rather than the status of my love life?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and took their positions. Eli would be walking down the aisle with Bennett's sister Heidi. She was around the same age but she had a boyfriend so Eli didn't have to worry about her. Once it was their turn to walk, they walked slowly to the front as soft music from the piano played. When he neared where Clare and his parents were sitting, he smiled at Clare and she smiled back. He looked straight again and his cousins and the guys were giving him a look. He didn't pay attention to them and just took his spot at the front and faced the center.

Eli managed to sneak a few glances at Clare as she watched the ceremony. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was in the natural light and found himself lucky to be able to call her his, even if it was just pretend and for a day. As he looked at her, she turned her head to him. She smiled at him and he smirked back. Then he caught his dad's eye who raised his eyebrows and Eli quickly turned his head back to the ceremony.

* * *

"I can't believe how amazing this is," Clare said in disbelief. She was amazed at the beauty of the actual ceremony but inside the house, it was all decorated in expensive and luxurious things, she felt as if she were in a celebrity's house.

"Yeah, I'm related to them and I'm still not used to it," Eli replied. They were sitting in the extremely large dining room which held all of the guests. Cece and Bullfrog were seated in front of them while Eli's cousins took up the rest of the long table.

They were served a large meal and Clare felt as if she was about to explode. Then she remembered that the cake had yet to be served. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Clare told Eli, putting a hand on his shoulder to help herself get up from the table. Eli nodded and Clare went out and all of a sudden, his entire family was looking at him.

"What?" he asked and looked at all of them.

"Eli, come on! You are so dating Clare!" Aimee squealed. All of his family members started talking and saying how it was so obvious and Eli finally gave in.

"Fine, fine, I am dating Clare," he admitted to them and they all practically cheered. Then he tried to his best to calm them down. "But Clare didn't want people to know. We've only been dating for a little while and she's a little superstitious about that stuff."

"Fine, we'll keep it a secret, right guys?" Lea said looking around at the table. Everyone nodded. Eli rolled his eyes, he knew this wouldn't last that long at all. When he saw Clare come back into the room, he sighed. She sat down again and Eli leaned over to her ear.

"I told them," he whispered. "So prepare yourself for interrogation."

"Oh…" Clare acted as if she were surprised and embarrassed. She felt all of Eli's cousins, aunts, and uncles looking at her. Even Cece was giving her a curious look. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to keep eating in order to not look at Eli's obviously happy family. They looked like there were about to jump out of their skin – so excited.

"I can't take this anymore," Lea said, putting her hands on the table. "Eli, Clare, I need some proof."

"What?" the two said at the same time.

"Don't get me wrong, I think you guys are the cutest things since Lucy and Bennett but I want to see a kiss or something!" Lea exclaimed. She was obviously a loud person and Clare bit her lip. Eli looked at her and saw the uncomfortable feeling oozing out of her skin.

"We're not fond of PDA," Eli said slowly in order to save them.

"Oh come on," Bullfrog said. "Plant one on her. I've been waiting for you two to get together since you guys were in high school."

"Dad!" Eli aggravatingly said.

"Kiss her!" Aimee and Lea urged. Then all of a sudden a chant of "kiss her" began at the table and this made Clare completely red. Eli was shaking his head completely embarrassed for himself and of his family. But what came next, he didn't see coming.

Clare softly turned Eli's head to her direction and their lips met. Caught off guard, Eli was a bit frozen but Clare brought her hand to the back of his head to press them together even further and Eli finally started to respond and moved his lips against hers. He thought he heard the squealing and shouting of his family but honestly, he couldn't focus on anything out of this surprise kiss.

When Clare pulled away and brought her hand back to herself, Eli was still in the same position. His head was frozen, his eyes were closed, and lips slightly parted. Finally he sat back in his seat and he cleared his throat. Aimee, who sat next to him on the other side, patted his back.

"Okay, you guys are definitely a couple," Lea said with her hands up. "So adorable. I think we have our next wedding to plan!"

Clare and Eli looked at each other shyly and turned away just as quick. Clare brought her hand to her cheek, feeling the piercing hot burn of it, and although her hand was cold, she couldn't get that feeling to go away. She brought her finger tips to her lips and felt a tingle. In her peripheral vision she saw Eli sitting in his seat awkwardly, still seemingly confused. She couldn't believe what she just did.

"So Clare, how long have you and Eli been dating?" Aimee inquired.

'What did I get myself into?' Clare thought to herself.

* * *

**Sooooo…yeah, Clare kissed Eli. Well out of a pretend relationship and they were being egged on but STILL. THEY KISSED AND THEY WEREN'T DRUNK! Haha, I love this chapter. It had Mark/Clare and Eli/Clare so best of both worlds. And ****I liked Jay in the last few seasons he was in and I thought, if I'm making them go to a car place I might as well bring him back. :)**So please tell me what you think of the chapter! I want to know what you guys think!

**Don't worry, this story is not close to ending. It'll be going on for a little while longer!**

**NEW PROMO: Clare and Eli in Morty with Eli being comforted by Clare? What is going on? Holly J seems to be going through a rough patch and the entrance of Sadie! I can't wait to see what she's like. OH MY GOSH, JOHNNY DIMARCO! I love him. I don't know why, I loved him and Alli. I cannot wait. Seriously, I was freaking out.**

**Okay, going not. Click the review button below!**


	9. Changing and Dating

**Sorry for the wait! It's exam week and I was studying all last weekend and had two exams on Tuesday, my hardest exams, then came snow days Wednesday and today and school is cancelled up until next Tuesday so I've had the chance to finish this chapter. I've also been watching UK Skins which is fantastic. The MTV one seems like crap. Anyways, this chapter has tons of Eli and the return of Adam! Yay! Oh and Jay is back too!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm expecting some reviews! I think this chapter will make you guys smile…well not entirely through it all but there's parts that will make you smile like fools.**

**Don't forget to follow me at _hereinyourarms (Twitter) for sneak peeks!**

**

* * *

**

"I hope I see you again soon Clare. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to see you again soon. You being Eli's beau and all. You call me right when you guys get engaged because I sure as hell know that Eli wouldn't be the one calling." Lea was rambling on and on as Clare and Eli were saying their goodbyes to his family. Ever since the impromptu surprise kiss between the "dating" couple happened at the family table, which practically stole all of the attention away from the newly married couple, they were being berated non-stop with questions.

"_So Clare, how long have you and Eli been dating?" Aimee asked quite curiously. An eyebrow was raised as she looked at the still blushing Eli and the embarrassed Clare._

"_Well…" Clare started and looked at Eli for help. He practically shrugged with his eyes. "A few months now…"_

"_How'd you ask her out Eli?" Hunter, the bandmate, inquired. "Whenever I'm around Aimee, Lea, or Lucy, I always hear stories about how their cousin Eli was such a charmer with the ladies."_

"_He was!" Lea exclaimed. "Ever since he was really young. Always had a way to sweet talk the ladies. All of my friends were in love with him but he wouldn't give them the time of day. He had a crush on some girl in his grade 1 class or whatever grade he was in at the time."_

_Eli groaned. "Can we not go back down memory lane? Seriously, that's ancient history."_

"_Oh so you're not a ladies' man anymore?" Aimee said. "Clare, is Eli a ladies' man?"_

_Eli turned his head to Clare and gave her a look meaning 'please make them stop' but instead Clare sighed and said, "Before we officially started dating, I always heard that he liked to date around and never stuck to one girl. Then we met up again and I don't know what's so special about me that made him commit."_

_That earned a full table of "awws" all around and Eli rolled his eyes to himself. Clare was now playing along but not with his and her game anymore but his family's. She was feeding them information to torture them with but Clare had realized that everything would be more directed to him rather than her._

"_So what did make you commit Eli?" Putting her elbows on the table and her chin against her hand, Cece asked her son curiously._

"_She's just…" Eli started saying then paused. He reached over and took one of Clare's hands in his and tangled their fingers between each other's and held her hand over the table so everyone could see. "She's just Clare. There was no way I could let anyone else have her. So I asked her to be my one and only and she said yes."_

_Another round of "awws" came from the table. Clare gave a fake smile to Eli who smiled back to her just as fake. "Guess I'm just lucky," Clare shrugged._

"_No, I'm the lucky one," Eli said to Clare directly. His face then turned serious. "I've made mistakes in my life but asking you to be mine will never be one of them. I mean that."_

_Clare couldn't distinguish the real from the fake anymore in their pretend relationship. One second he had his obvious fake acting smile on and then suddenly he was serious and said meaningful words. But they still had to put on a show for Eli's family so even though she didn't know the fake from the truth, she played along._

"_I know you mean it Eli," she told him lovingly. "You've proved it time and time again these past few months."_

_Eli leaned over and pecked Clare's lips for a split second and Clare found herself completely content. She was neither red nor embarrassed. She also noticed how Eli wasn't completely red in the face either. They were both smiling, both looking at each other lovingly, and Clare realized then that this was no longer an act, this was real. Except it really was an act since they planned it but all of a sudden, the pretending took a back seat and this was natural._

"Please call me okay?" Lea told Clare while she punched in her number into Clare's phone. "Seriously, you are such a joy and I love talking to you! Besides I need to keep in touch with Eli more so this could be my excuse! God, I love you so much. You are such a great match for Eli which is weird because he's kind of this dark guy and you, you're so bright and happy and love bright colors. You're such polar opposites on the outside but on the inside, you guys are truly magnetic and pull each other in. I haven't seen that ever in my life. Even Lucy and Bennett aren't as connected as you two are. It's gives me hope that _I_ will find someone for me."

"You will," Clare assured her, touching her arm. "It happens at different times in every body's lives."

"You're just lucky to have found it so early in life," Lea pouted. Clare was about to respond until she felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly and pulling her to them.

"I told you already Lea, I'm the lucky one," Eli said before kissing Clare's temple. "I will never let this one out of my sight again."

Lea sighed and put a hand to her heart. "I hate you guys so much for being so mushy and sweet. But I love you guys at the same time. I am conflicted on how to feel about you two. Go away before I throw up."

"We have to leave anyways," Eli said. "You ready?" he asked Clare. She nodded and the two turned to wave to Eli's family members then started walking to Eli's car. The sun was just setting at that time and by the time they'd get back to Clare's place, it would be dark already. Once Eli and Clare started driving away from the large house, tension filled the air.

"So…" Eli began but trailed off.

"I think we did a good job fooling them, don't you agree?" Clare asked smoothly.

Eli's face fell. "Yeah. We definitely fooled them."

"Especially Lea," Clare chuckled. "That girl could go on and on forever. Thanks for getting my away from her before she asked me even more questions."

"No problem," Eli answered shortly.

Clare noticed the hostile tone that Eli adopted but didn't ask him about it. She was tired and her legs were tired and all she wanted to do was rest. She wasn't in the mood to discuss their acting exercise or anything else for that matter. She just stared out of the window for at least ten minutes before she heard something else.

"So this was all pretend to you? All of it. The whole kissing me out of nowhere thing, holding me hand, all of that shit?" Eli asked slightly angry.

Clare raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed on pretending for your family so they'd stop annoying you about not having a girlfriend…I was just playing along."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Eli told her pointedly. "Seriously Clare, I know your acting. You're not that good. What happened between us at the reception, that was not fake at all. It was all genuine, it was…it was all that I've ever wanted to happen between us."

Clare adjusted herself in the passenger seat and put one leg over her other knee. "Just because we exchanged a few sweet yet fake words doesn't mean something is going on between us. I told you before, we have to rebuild our friendship first. This was that start, we're not just going to jump directly into a relationship."

"But why not?" Eli said loudly. "Why not? What is stopping you?"

Clare looked down and then out of the window shyly and Eli then realized what exactly it was that was stopping her from letting him in. "You have a thing for Fitz, don't you? You won't give me the time of day but you're willing to date someone who was horrible just a few years ago?"

"You have no idea how he is now," Clare defended Mark. "You haven't spent hours talking to him and seeing his genuine side. He changed during high school, has changed back since then, and yet you're still judging him. At least he had the balls to change and know that he had to."

"What exactly are you saying?" Eli asked. "You're saying that I didn't change when I had to?"

"Obviously," Clare muttered under her breath.

Eli looked around to see that he was driving on a semi-deserted road and then pulled over to the side which made Clare sit up. "What are you doing?" she asked panicked.

"What did you say under your breath?" Eli asked and turned his body to face her.

"I said 'obviously'," Clare didn't hesitate to answer. "Which means that you obviously didn't change when you had to. Mark apologized to you back at Degrassi and you still hate him even though he's obviously changed. Change isn't always so bad you know."

"I know that," Eli rolled his eyes. "And what makes you so sure that _Mark_ isn't just putting on a fake face? He could be completely different from the guy you know. I saw how he looked at you back at Degrassi."

"Oh and how did he look at me?"

Eli hands were moving as if to prove a point to go along with his words. "He was in love with you Clare! He tortured me because he loved you! He knew that if he threatened to hurt me or Adam, you'd go along with it which is why he tried so hard to make it a living hell for me and Adam. Clare, how could you be so naïve to see something so completely in love with you when he was right there in front of you waiting?"

"Mark was not in love with me," Clare said crossing her arms and facing the front. "I wasn't naïve. If anyone was naïve, it was you."

"How was I naïve? Huh?" Eli asked.

"Because I was completely in love with **you** ever since I met you and you never once saw !" Clare yelled at him but didn't look at him in the face. She finally let her true feelings come out to Eli and he leaned his back to the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't…Clare, I…"

"Just take me home," Clare said sadly and looked down at her lap, then outside, then in front of her. She just avoided eye contact with Eli at all costs.

Eli started the car once again and pulled back onto the road and continued to drive. They were about twenty minutes away from Clare's place and the entire way, they kept it silent. Clare turned her entire body away from Eli's and he was too afraid to speak or touch her.

_How could I not know? I would've seen if the person I liked in high school liked me back. I totally would've seen it, how could I miss it? I watched her all of the time and it made me feel like a stalker but I never got the vibe that she felt the same way. Never blinked when I had a date with some girl, never fretted an eyelash when I announced that I had a girlfriend, never gave a second glance. She was Clare, she was my friend, that's all she ever thought of me._

"Thanks for the ride," Clare muttered once Eli stopped at her apartment building. She quickly got out of the car and headed inside and after a minute, Eli started to drive away.

* * *

Adam shared a place with Drew. He didn't like it, the place, but if there was two bedrooms and two bathrooms, it would do. Drew being the older one was granted the master bedroom with the master bath and Adam would have to travel out of his room to use his bathroom. He was in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Adam glanced at the clock as he wiped his hands dry and saw that it was around 7:30 at night. They usually didn't have visitors this late and if they did, Drew would be waiting at the door. Considering another knock came, it was not Drew's visitor.

Adam opened the door and saw a solemn looking Eli with his hands in his pockets and his head down. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked bitterly. "Don't you have girls to go lie to?"

"Will you tell me the truth about something?" Eli requested in a soft voice.

Adam was taken back at Eli's tone of voice. Whenever he had this tone he was either upset, hurt, or just in a terrible mood. Adam could see that Eli was upset and sad and he didn't have the heart to turn him away so he opened the door and motioned Eli inside. Eli walked in slowly and took in Adam's place. It was a little messy but Eli noticed that the mess where all sports related and figured Drew lived with him.

"So what did you want to ask?" Adam asked once Eli sat down on the couch.

"Did Clare…was Clare…in high school, did…"

"Dude, Clare was so in love with you it was sickening," Adam told him.

Eli pressed his hand against his face. "So it's true?"

"I could never lie about Clare's feelings," Adam replied. "Did you have some sort of revelation or something?"

"No, Clare told me," Eli revealed and Adam slightly gasped. "Yeah, she actually told me."

"But that's not like Clare at all. She was never going to tell you how she really felt back then. She thought that it was completely irrelevant now. Why did she suddenly tell you?"

Eli went on to tell Adam the entire story of his two days with Clare starting with going to the car shop, meeting Jay, getting Jay's advice, asking Clare to the wedding, the plan Clare came up with, and the reception dinner which completely turned from fake to real. Then Eli told Adam about the car ride and Clare revealing her secret which rendered Eli speechless.

"Honestly dude, I couldn't believe that you didn't see it," Adam said. "She was so…I don't know how to put this. Smitten, I guess? Sure, smitten. She was clearly smitten by you but you didn't notice. You dated all these girls and Clare would come cry to me about it and I found it to be a routine. She was so in love with you and she knew you'd never love her back that she pretended that she wasn't so it would ease the pain. It didn't though. She spent her last year of high school trying to forget you and it worked since you were gone. So when she told me about what happened between you two, I thought 'oh here we go again' and I hoped she wouldn't go back to being in love with you and honestly, I can't tell if she is. We haven't talked in a little while."

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"I hated that she gave you a second chance. I'm not gonna lie," Adam said honestly. "I finally thought that she was over you since you hurt her so much and then she lets you back into her life. It made me so mad that I just blew up on her."

"Don't be mad at her because of me," Eli said seriously. "Call her or something. None of it is her fault. She's just an understanding person. I practically begged her to let me in and I think I proved to her that I can be different after I confessed my feelings when I thought she was pregnant. I'm pretty sure I told her I loved her but I'm not sure…something along those lines I believe. I'm not positive. All I know is that she forgave me and I'm not willing to give up reconciling with her. I'm here asking you for help. I know you really don't like me, you'd punch me right now if it wasn't for my desperation, but I am desperate. Please help me make it up to Clare, help her see that I'm not a terrible person and that I **can** change. She thinks I can't but I can."

Adam sighed deeply and took a seat on the recliner which was close to the couch Eli sat on. Adam sat back and put his hands over his stomach. "Why should I help you? You hurt Clare so much and didn't realize it. Why do you deserve my help?"

Eli turned his head to Adam with slightly teary eyes and Adam's expression turned from hard to soft. "I love her, Adam," Eli replied in a whisper. "I love her so much that it scares me. I can't lose her like I lost Julia. I loved Julia but I'm so in love with Clare that I can't even remember anyone else when I'm with her. She turned my life upside down when I met her and I was a mess without her and now that she's back in my life, I need her to stay in it. When we kissed at the reception, I momentarily forgot that I was around my family. All I saw was her. She is the only one who makes me feel this way and this feeling, I can't lose it. It's the only thing keeping me sane. Clare keeps me sane. I love her, Adam, and I need her back."

Eli quickly wiped his eyes from any tears that threatened to fall and Adam sat back up. "You're on your second strike, you know that right? Three strikes and you're out."

"Help me hit a homerun then," Eli said desperately. "Please. You're the only one who can help me."

"I'll help you," Adam promised and this made Eli smile a little bit. "Only if you promise one thing."

"Anything."

"Do not hurt Clare again because I will probably break a bone in your body," Adam pointed his finger seriously in Eli's face. "Clare is fragile and you've done your damage. Don't hurt her."

"I won't," Eli quickly promised. "I won't. So you'll help me?"

"I will," Adam sighed. "Now I just have to figure out how."

* * *

It was the next day, Sunday morning, and Clare received a call from Jay that her car was now ready and she could pick it up at anytime that day. But seeing as Alli didn't have a car and she was avoiding Eli, she called someone else.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Adam said sarcastically once he picked up the phone.

"Adam, look, I'm really really sorry that—"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted Clare. "Honestly, it's all forgotten. I understand why you let Eli back in and I shouldn't have yelled at you. So did you call for something?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to this car place? My car needed battery replacing and I left it there and someone just called saying that it's ready soo can you please give me a ride? I'll buy you breakfast," Clare offered.

"I'll give you a ride. Just give me fifteen minutes, your ride will be at your place soon."

Clare smiled. "Thank you Adam! Really, thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's just what best friends do."

* * *

Clare jumped up when she heard a knock on the door and was ready to greet Adam with a very large and long hug but instead, Eli was standing at the door with his hands in his pocket. Clare's face quickly dropped and she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Adam's supposed to be coming," she told him angrily.

"Well Adam sent me instead," Eli replied. "Thought that since I brought you there the first time I should do it again."

"When did you start talking to Adam again?" Clare asked curiously, putting her arms over her chest.

"Yesterday actually," Eli answered with a sigh. "I needed advice and he was the only one I could ask."

Clare turned back into the apartment and Eli hesitantly walked inside. "I'm surprised Adam actually let you live," he heard Clare say from somewhere else in the apartment. "He's not a big fan of you, you know."

"Oh I know," Eli responded. "But I explained everything I needed to to him so now we're cool. And he said he'd help me change and this is the first thing he sent me to do. Be your chauffeur for the day, or until you need me. So here I am. Can't disappoint Adam can we?"

Clare couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "No I guess not. Let's go then, I guess."

"After you," he said while gesturing to the open front door. Clare walked out in a huff and Eli closed the door behind him, following her to the elevator.

* * *

"Okay so the battery's fixed and I took the liberty to check the rest of the car and it's in pretty good shape as of now. Any other trouble, you've got my card so just ring me whenever you need to. Always glad to help out an old friend's sibling." Jay took the credit card that Clare held out and went to swipe it as Eli took another look around the shop and Clare climbed into the car to make sure things were in order. As Eli ducked under a car which was being held up to examine the underside, Clare unconsciously stared at him. Eli squinted his eyes to see better and tossed his hair aside. She stared for a minute until she jumped when Jay knocked on the window.

Once she caught her breath, she lowered the window and took back her credit card and signed the paper that Jay handed her. "You know, it doesn't take a lot to see how much you wanna shag the guy," Jay said nonchalantly.

Clare scoffed. "Obviously you need to get your eyes checked. I don't see him that way and that's not really a proper way to begin a conversation, don't you think?"

Jay shrugged and put the paper under his arm and the pen that Clare used in his ear. He leaned down closer to the window and rested his arms there. "The way you were looking at him seemed to call for it. I happen to know that he feels the same way."

"And how would you know that?" Clare asked.

"He was staring at you the same way the last time you were here. Seems like a pretty cool guy, also seems to know a bit about cars. That makes me think…he reminds me of this guy I knew." Jay stood back up straight and put a hand to his chin while looking at Eli. Clare looked back and forth at Eli and Jay and snapped her fingers at the mechanic beside her car. "That's it!" Jay said with a snap and leaned back down to Clare. "He reminds me of this guy named Sean Cameron. Got into tons of trouble back in Wasaga, where he's from, then came to Degrassi and dated this nice, goody-two shoes activist named Emma Nelson."

"Wait…" Clare said confused. "The one who's now married to Spinner?"

"Yeah, that one," Jay replied. "But anyways, Sean and I became really good friends and he's really good at fixing cars. Even better than me and I'm damn good, so that means a lot. He got into trouble a lot and he and Emma…I could see that they were really good for each other. They were polar opposites but they were perfect together. He even saved her from getting shot but this guy who brought a gun to school."

"You were there when the shooting happened?" Clare asked shocked.

"Yeah…anyways, Sean and Emma always gravitated towards each other and I don't think either of them were ballsy enough to tell each other exactly how they felt for each other. Now Emma's married to someone else, and between you and me I don't think it'll work out, and Sean enlisted in the army." Jay sighed deeply and looked between Clare and Eli. "Do you want to spend years wondering what would've happened if you had the guts to tell him how you really felt at that moment?"

Clare turned her head to Eli who was now talking to another mechanic and pointing at something underneath the car. Eli was talking animatedly and Clare noticed that when Eli rubbed his finger on his face, a black streak appeared. She smiled a bit then she remembered why they weren't together in the first place.

She turned back to Jay. "Even though your friends seems like they are perfect for each other and it seems that Eli and I have a lot in common with them, we aren't them. We aren't perfect for each other. All we do it piss each other off and that's not a relationship."

"Well a relationship isn't a relationship without its ups and downs," Jay reasoned.

"Look, it was nice to meet you Jay and you'll be the first I'll turn to if I have any other car problems but I think you're mistaken," she told him. Jay nodded then and stepped backwards. "Thanks for all of the help."

"No problem," Jay said, waving a finger from his forehead. "See you around."

Clare put down the passenger side window and yelled, "Eli! I'm gonna go!"

Eli turned around and gestured 'one minute' to Clare. She pulled out of the garage but stayed on the driveway as Eli shook hands with the mechanic he was talking to, who was also the manager. He walked over to Jay and shook his hand as well, telling him goodbye. Eli walked over to Clare's car and knocked on the closed window.

"I'm really hungry," he told her bluntly.

"And?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to have some breakfast with me."

Clare slumped back in her seat and sighed deeply. "Eli…"

"I understand if you don't want to," he said quickly. "I was just offering. I don't really want to look all pathetic sitting by myself at a booth."

Clare felt her stomach grumble at the thought of eating breakfast so she surrendered and put a hand on the steering wheel. "I'll follow you then."

"Great," Eli smiled and ran quickly to his car and drove. He kept checking back if Clare's car was behind him and when it was, he continued to smile. Once they got to a diner just off the highway, Eli made sure to open the door for Clare and they grabbed a booth.

"Good morning," the young waitress said cheerfully to them as she handed them menus. "How are we this morning?"

"Fine," Eli and Clare answered synchronized.

The waitress didn't seem to notice as her eyes were completely fixated on Eli. "Can I get you some drinks to start off with?" she asked.

"Just coffee for me please," Eli replied and looked over at Clare. "You?"

"Oh same," Clare said looking up briefly at the waitress and then back down to her menu.

"I'll get your coffee right away then," the waitress said. Eli caught the wink that the dark haired waitress sent him and rolled his eyes. He and Clare sat in silence for a little bit just looking at their menus until the waitress came back at their table with a large pot of coffee and two coffee mugs. "Here you are," she said and set down the coffee. "Are you ready to order?"

"You first," Eli said to Clare.

"Okay then," she sighed. "I'll have the spinach and mushroom omelet with the hashbrowns and also can you make the pancakes chocolate chip? Thank you."

Eli saw the waitress shaking her head and laughing a bit. Clare's attention was at her coffee mug so she didn't notice the waitress making a quiet comment at her order. "I'll have the same," Eli told the waitress stopping her quiet laughter. "But make the pancakes blueberry. Oh and is there something you'd like to say about her order because it seems like you have a comment about it…Ella."

The waitress named Ella started stuttering, basically making a fool of herself in front of Eli. "No comment? Okay then. Thank you," Eli said practically shooing her away. Ella walked away quickly and Clare raised an eyebrow.

"A bit hostile this morning," Clare pointed out while putting her menu down.

"Well she made me a bit mad so," Eli shrugged. He put his menu down over top of Clare's.

"I thought she was checking you out," Clare said as she tore open a sugar packet.

"Eh, I don't really respond to the rude type," Eli replied. "Seems that someone might be a bit jealous at the attention I received."

"Jealous? No. Surprised? Not really. Appalled that you think I'm jealous? Absolutely," Clare said in a semi-cheerful tone. Eli chuckled at Clare who seemed to be smiling herself.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said genuinely.

Eli cocked a brow. "I was the one who asked you here…"

"I didn't mean here," Clare replied with a laugh. "I meant to the car shop to get my car. I wanted Adam to come but I guess you're not so bad."

"Well the last time I checked, Adam's not that great of a driver."

Clare's jaw dropped a bit. "He got into an accident once! And that was years ago!"

"Uh, you weren't the one who let him borrow your car," Eli reminded her. "He almost drove into a post, drove on the sidewalk multiple times, ran a million stop signs, forgot where the break was, and managed the bump several cars but Morty was always the one who ended up with scratches. Seriously. I tried getting rid of the scratches but they didn't go away. And that accident you brought up, yeah, I was there too. Luckily got out with a fractured wrist."

"Well he is an excellent driver now," Clare said. "Haven't gotten into an accident for years."

"Better knock on some wood," Eli teased. Clare knocked on the table though and blushed, feeling a bit silly. "Anyways, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," Clare allowed.

"Are you dating Fitz? Mark, I mean? I know it's not any of my business but…"

"I'm not officially dating him…" Clare said slowly and she saw Eli's face rise. "But I think I am. We've gone out on a lot of dates the past week so…yeah, I guess so. But it's just dating right? Nothing exclusive."

"Right, nothing exclusive," he repeated. He circled his spoon around his coffee mug, thinking as he stared at his brown coffee. "So…let's say…hypothetically…someone asked you on a date. You won't be obligated to say no since you're not actually with someone, right?"

Clare put her arms crossed over the table. "Well, hypothetically that's right. Since I'm not someone's girlfriend I can't really say no since I don't have a boyfriend so if someone did ask me on a date, I would say yes…depending on the person of course."

"Noted," Eli replied smirking. Clare turned her head back down to her coffee only to look back up when the waitress came back with their orders. The waitress said nothing to them, just put their plates in front of them then walked away.

"I think she's bitter," Clare whispered over the table.

"Well…her fault for being rude," Eli whispered back. Clare shook her head and opened her napkin to get her utensils and Eli followed suit, starting on his food.

* * *

Once their breakfast was over, the two said their goodbyes and went into their cars. Clare drove off first and Eli followed her. It took a while but they finally ended up at a stop light, their cars sitting beside each others.

Clare noticed that Eli was waving to her, trying to catch her attention. She put her window down and Eli's passenger window rolled down. "What?" Clare shouted over the sound of their cars.

"Will you go on date with me?" Eli asked shouting.

"What? Why are you asking me now?" Clare was caught off guard, not thinking that stopped at a red light was the best place to ask someone out.

"You heard me, will you go on a date with me? This Wednesday," Eli told her. "Better answer quick, that light is about to turn green."

"But-I, this—"

"Answer within five seconds! Four, three, two…"

"Okay, yes, I'll go on a date with you Wednesday!" Clare answered and the light turned green. The last thing she saw from Eli was a big smile on his face as he drove down the street. Clare finally pressed on the gas pedal and drove, with her heart still thumping at how Eli asked her out on a date. She felt pressured to say yes but it never crossed her mind to say no.

Once she got home, she sighed when she saw a box on the kitchen counter and a message that read:

"_I've missed you. Please call me soon so we can schedule a time to see each other. – Mark._"

The box contained a bag of raisinets, some chocolate truffles, and a bundle of daisies. Although they weren't exclusive, Clare couldn't help but think at how much Mark was acting like her boyfriend. Because she's accepted a date with Eli, she couldn't help but think of the mess she just got herself in.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. "This won't end well."

* * *

**So Eli and Clare are "dating" now since they will be going on a date. Eli and Adam are friends again. Jay seems to be playing matchmaker and makes a good point about Sean/Emma and Eli/Clare. That's the first thing I thought of when Eli was introduced. This bad boy type falling for the good girl. I've always wanted Sean and Emma to end up together and the fact that Emma married Spinner still bugs me.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Oh and I'll be posting a one-shot soon so look out for that! It's kind of a twisted Eli/Clare/Julia one-shot and different from what I've written ever so I know you'll enjoy. Thanks for reading guys! Review!**


	10. Our First Date

**I am so sorry for the very long wait. With school and a talent show that I was preparing for (which I won my category with my class by the way!) I had no time at all to write and this weekend, I'm all sick and just doing nothing so I made myself finish this chapter! Please enjoy! It's a shorter chapter so I'm sorry. :( I also brought back Emilee because I know many of you liked her! :D **

**My own review of Jesus, Etc. Part 1: First of all I love Eli and Clare's cuteness at the beginning. When Fitz showed up, I was like, "oh crap…". I loved Sav and Alli's storyline this episode. I know not many feel the same way but the fact that brother-sister relationships are a lot like that, I felt like it was the most realistic of the storylines. Alli IS being selfish and overly dramatic and I feel bad for Sav. If Alli was a good sister, she'd cut Sav some slack. It's one track for Sav's future and Alli can't put her grudge behind her just for that one time? Seriously? And the fact that Alli runs away makes her so much more dramatic. When I fight with my brother I go to my room, not run away. KC and Jenna were kind of likable this episode. I'm not a fan of them but I thought it was cute how KC beat Jenna in changing diapers. But how does babysitting a six year old prepare teenage parents for a newborn? Please explain that to me. And Clare, Fitz, and Eli…I think Eli is being way protective of Clare but I also think that Clare was too fast to forgive Fitz. One moment she's like, "Okay bye" then the next it's "I forgive you." Eli is right to want to protect Clare from Fitz but he's making her decisions for her. And I don't know if Fitz' intentions are true…partly because JEC's acting isn't that great. I AM excited for Part 2 though. It looks like it'll be great. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Eli and Clare's first date will be here. :) And some other drama too, of course. Please review afterwards! 229 Reviews! That's so overwhelming! Thank you all!**

**

* * *

**

Clare was a relationship type of girl. Dating wasn't really something that really crossed her mind. She talked to guys, hung out with guys, eventually became their girlfriends but there was never really any dating in between. Now she was dating two guys, two wonderful guys, and she had no idea what she was doing.

Her date with Eli was coming up and she hadn't told Mark about the fact that she and Eli were talking again, nonetheless going on a date, and she wasn't even sure if she should tell him. It's not like Mark's her boyfriend or anything, they weren't official, but they were sort of together and Clare felt an obligation to tell him about Eli.

But did she really need to? People date all of the time and there wasn't usually that much drama involved. But in Clare's case, the two people she was dating happened to be enemies back in their teenage years. It was no secret that Eli still didn't like Mark and although Mark seemed to be okay with Eli, there was bound to still be harsh feelings still inside him. Clare was playing with the spark, about to start a fire.

The night before her date with Eli, Clare decided to call Mark. They still hadn't made a date after Mark sent her the care package but she did call him to thank him. Mark was just busy with school and work while Clare was trying to keep up with her own school work. Tuesday night, Clare dialed Mark's number and begged that he wouldn't answer so she could just leave a message but when she heard the click, she sighed.

"Hey," Mark said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Great," Clare tried to say enthusiastically. "Just finished doing an essay. How about you?"

"Just got off work," he answered. Mark worked at a pizza shop. "Any reason why you're calling?"

"I can't just call you without having a reason?" she tried to tease, prolonging the subject as long as possible.

"You haven't before, have you?" Mark pointed out.

Clare took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm going on a date…with Eli."

She waited for a few seconds but it felt like forever to her before Mark finally answered. "Oh…" he said with a lingering tone. Clare was biting her lip afraid of his possibly angry and explosive reaction to this big piece of news. "Well…have fun?"

Confused and shock, Clare remained silent for a second before responding to Mark's refreshingly cool yet shocking answer. "Have fun? That's all you're going to say?" Clare asked.

She could almost see him shrugging his scrawny shoulders. "Yeah, what else did you want me to say? Oh…don't drink any alcohol?"

"Funny," Clare said sarcastically. "So you're actually okay with this? I thought that you might be a little…I don't know, put off by the idea?"

"Clare, we're not together technically therefore I'm not in the place to tell you who you can or cannot date. Go on your date with Eli, I don't care." Clare found Mark's tone to be a lot meaner than his previous tone so she grimaced. "Fine, I'll call you soon then?"

"Fine. Bye Clare." Once she heard the beep signaling that the call was over, Clare closed her dropped jaw and softly tossed her phone onto her bed. She expected Mark to be mad but she also expected him to be upfront about it rather than being facetious and mean about it.

Finally, after a few minutes of replaying the conversation in her mind, Clare just decided to forget about Mark for the next few days and enjoy her date with Eli tomorrow. She got ready for bed and laid down. It took her hours to fall asleep as possible date scenarios clouded her mind. Around 3 o'clock she finally went to sleep and around 9, she was already wide awake.

In the morning she was rushing to figure out what to wear. At 11, she got a text from Eli telling her to be ready by 2:30 and Clare spent almost 2 hours trying to figure out if she should wear something comfortable or something more dressy since this was a date. Her mind racked with possibilities such as what in the world could they be doing at 2:30 in the afternoon at this time of the year? It was beginning to get a little warmer but it was still chilly outside so Clare didn't know if she could wear a dress or pick jeans. Thankfully another text came from Eli telling her to wear something casual and comfortable for they will be outside. Clare picked comfortable jeans, an almost dressy top, and a cardigan along with basic flats.

By 2:15, Clare was sitting in her dining room flipping through a magazine and eating cereal when she heard knocking from her front door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and when she finally opened it, a smiling yet nervous looking Eli stood on the other side.

"Hey," he said chuckling. "I'm a little early. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Clare assured him. "Do you wanna go now?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'll go get my purse," she said and went to go get her purse from the dining room but Eli caught her arm before she did.

"You won't be needing anything that your phone and your keys," he said.

"No wallet or anything?"

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Did you really think that I would make you pay on our first official date? I'm hurt, Edwards! It's like you don't know me at all!"

Clare rolled her eyes and took her phone and keys out of her purse and put them in her pocket. "Now am I good to go?" she asked.

"One more thing…" Eli said. "Do you have sunglasses?"

"I do…" Clare said confused.

"Well you might want to bring a pair."

Clare went upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her sunglasses from her drawer. When she was going down the stairs she said, "What are we doing that would require wearing sunglasses?"

Eli was already standing at the door and Clare walked out of her apartment and locked it. "It's a surprise Clare, but I'm sure you'll love it."

After five minutes of driving in the car Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of dark cloth. "I need you to put this on," he said and held it out for Clare. She eyed it and immediately pushed Eli's hand away gently.

"No way am I putting on a blindfold! I would like to know where were going, thank you very much. I'd rather now end up in a deserted scary field." Clare wasn't all too fond of surprises and humored Eli with the date surprise right up until this point.

"I'm not going to drop you off in an abandoned field," Eli rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want this to be a surprise and if you know where we are before we get there it won't be surprising. Now please play along. I think you'd rather be surprised with this than know before. Please? For me?"

Eli gave Clare a pouty look and she couldn't resist. That look worked on her years ago and it still worked now. Eli's bottom lip was hanging out and combined with the sunlight coming in through the windows, it made Eli look angelic and sad. Grudgingly, Clare put on the blindfold around her eyes and rested her head back on the seat. She focused on the music Eli's stereo was playing since she couldn't do much else. Her left hand rested on her seat while her right arm was leaning on the passenger door with her hand at her chin. It looked as if she was gazing outside but Eli was sure she couldn't see a thing.

The next thing Clare felt was something beside her left hand. She moved her fingers a bit and felt Eli's fingers next to hers. She figured that he was leaning his hand over as he drove. Clare pulled away hesitantly, not really wanting to hold hands yet since they haven't even gone out on a date. Eli pulled his hand back to him a little disappointed yet understanding. "Sorry," Eli said softly. "I…uh…"

"It's fine," Clare said to him. "Are we almost there?"

"Maybe ten minutes away? It'll be worth the wait, I promise." For the next thirty minutes, Clare was so bored that she was getting entirely too restless. She was a good judge of time and after twenty minutes had passed and Eli hadn't stopped the car, she didn't say anything but wondered where they were. After thirty minutes, Clare groaned.

"You said ten minutes thirty minutes ago," she whined. "Are were there yet?"

"Actually, we just pulled up." Clare heard Eli's seatbelt clicking and his door opening and closing. She waited a few seconds then heard her own door opening and Eli's hand grabbing her own and she was helped out of the car. The first thing Clare heard was a distinct buzzing sound that was particularly loud. She felt Eli's arm wrap around her waist and he led her towards somewhere. Clare felt the softness of grass and that sound gradually increasing and she was very confused.

"Okay, I'm taking the blindfold off now," Eli said. He began to untie the fabric and once it was off, Clare gasped as a gondola and a gigantic colorful hot air balloon was in her vision.

Clare began to stutter. "You're…you, you're taking me on a…hot air balloon ride?"

Eli nodded and smiled and with his arm still around Clare's waist the two walked toward the gondola. A man was standing inside and he was smiling. "Clare, this is my uncle Darren. Uncle Darren, this is Clare." Uncle Darren opened up the gondola and helped Clare and Eli step inside.

"It's nice to finally meet you Clare," Uncle Darren told her. "I've been offering Eli one free ride in this thing for years with anyone he wants and he decided to cash in that opportunity now. Consider yourself very lucky and special."

"I do feel lucky and special," Clare blushed as Eli turned to her. He had this soft and loving look on his face and Clare realized how lucky and special she really was. No one had ever gone out to this great length to impress her and make her feel special.

"Keep your hands and feet in the basket at all times and feel free to look over the edge, just don't go too far over," Uncle Darren winked and he made the basket ascend by holding that silver thing that controlled the fire that was flaming in the basket.

Clare wasn't afraid of heights but once the basket really did get some height she started to feel tense. She walked closer to the middle of the gondola and Eli turned to her. "You're missing the great view," he said. He was standing at the edge of the basket with his arms resting on it.

"We're just really high…" Clare said laughing nervously. She wrapped her arms around herself as they continued to go higher.

Eli held out his hand. "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you."

Hesitantly, Clare took Eli's hand and allowed him to have her stand at the edge of the gondola with him standing behind her. Their hands connected and set on the edge. Clare felt Eli's body heat right up with hers and she was extremely comfortable with that.

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes…up she goes…_" Eli was singing in Clare's ear that line in Titanic where Jack had Rose standing at the tip of the boat. The two had watched Titanic together back in their Degrassi days and Clare told him that this was her favorite part of the movie. Clare blushed and smiled at Eli's breath tickled her ear. She enjoyed the view that was before her. Once she saw that they weren't rising up any higher, she relaxed and allowed herself to rest her body into Eli's.

"This is…amazing," Clare said breathlessly.

"Well…you deserve the best," Eli replied with his chin resting on Clare's shoulder. His lips were very close to Clare's ear and this made them both tense. "Did this idea ever cross your mind when you were thinking about what we would do?"

"Absolutely not," Clare admitted while laughing. "I know you're very adventurous but hot air balloon ride? Didn't think about it. I did have this on my to do list for before I die so thank you for fulfilling a goal."

"Well thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me," Eli whispered into Clare's ear then kissed the ear lobe gently. Clare, out of nowhere, transferred her and Eli's arms around her waist and felt herself get even close to Eli. Eli responded by holding onto her tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't take this opportunity now to keep her.

"You guys want some food?"

Clare and Eli were startled, forgetting that Uncle Darren was still in the gondola. He was holding up a picnic basket and was smirking. "Oh, I didn't even think about bringing food…" Eli said embarrassed. How could he forget to pack food for him and Clare to eat on an hour ride?

"That's why I brought the food," Uncle Darren laughed. "When you went to pick up Clare I had Olivia pack a basket and bring it over. I had a feeling you'd forget." He handed Eli the basket and Eli looked at Clare apologetically.

"It didn't cross my mind, I'm sorry," he said with his head hanging down slightly. Clare took it upon herself to raise Eli's head up and kiss him on the cheek softly. "Don't worry about it," she smiled. "I appreciate this wonderful thought. And thanks Uncle Darren, that was really sweet of you."

Uncle Darren nodded his head and turned away as Eli opened the basket and saw packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a box of chocolate, and a bottle of sparkling cider. "Wow, this is quite the assortment," Eli laughed as he picked up all of the things in the basket and put them on the floor.

"I haven't had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in years," Clare said as she picked up a wrapped sandwich. "Eating it with sparkling cider? So classy!"

Eli chuckled and sat down in the basket beside Clare and started to pour a glass of cider for himself and Clare. She took a glass and held it out to him and they clinked their drinks. "To our first date," Eli said smiling. "And many more to come?"

Before taking a sip, Clare replied, "Many more to come."

* * *

Once the balloon touched down on the ground Clare couldn't help but feel disappointed. The date was over and the magic she felt in her heart while spending time with Eli had deflated like the balloon would be doing soon. She was up so high not only in altitude but in feeling. Eli made her feel so special and loved and he went above and beyond what she expected.

"Thank you so much," Clare told Uncle Darren as she gave him a hug.

"Don't thank me, thank that guy," Uncle Darren said as he pointed at Eli who was packing up all of the things back into the picnic basket. "He really likes you. I hope you know that."

"I do," she admitted. "Now I do."

Finally Eli emerged from the gondola and hugged his uncle and then he and Clare started towards his car. "So…what'd you think?" he asked when he opened Clare's door. Clare sat inside and once Eli got into the car, she replied, "Best first date ever. I'm sad it had to end so soon."

Eli gave her a look. "You think this date is over? You really don't know me at all. I wouldn't plan an afternoon date and not spend more time with you in the evening. Part of the reason why I chose to do this is to have more time to spend with you. As much as I love my aunt for making us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, that's not really a proper dinner so you're coming over to my place and I'm making dinner for you."

"Can I help?" Clare offered. "I don't really want you doing all of the work."

"Sure, that'd be great."

During the car ride the two were silent for a little while with only music playing and out of nowhere, Clare sat up and said, "Stop the car. Pull the car over."

Confused, Eli obeyed and pulled the car over and cut the ignition. "What's wrong—"

Suddenly Clare grabbed Eli's head and crushed her lips over his, catching him off guard. The kiss went quickly from a small kiss to a full make out session with Clare practically prying Eli's lips open with hers so she could feel his tongue wrestling with her own. Clare kept her hands around Eli's neck and jaw while Eli, scared to put his hands anywhere else, hand his hands on Clare's waist. The two were leaning over the middle console so they were kissing in an awkward position but neither seemed to care at all. This would be the first time that the two kissed without people watching and not intoxicated. And the fact that Clare was the one to initiated the kiss made Eli all the more happy. He wasn't planning on kissing Clare on their first date, although he may have hoped to, but he was perfectly content keeping it slow. Obviously Clare didn't have the same thought and much rather took this faster.

Eli had to pull away to catch his breath but Clare wasted no time attaching her lips to Eli's neck, making him moan slightly. He felt her smile against his skin and when her teeth sank in slightly, he groaned loudly and pulled Clare back up for him to kiss her again. After a few minutes Eli realized that if they should get back to his apartment so things wouldn't get more out of hand in his car. He pulled away again and against Clare's lips he said, "We should go." Understanding Clare nodded and sat back in her seat. She was red and flustered, her hair a mess and her cheeks warm, and Eli was exactly the same way. He discreetly adjusted himself in his pants and while driving home he thought of the most disgusting things he could think of to make his problem go away.

Once at the apartment, Eli began getting stuff out to make pasta for dinner and Clare sat at the breakfast nook waiting and watching. He was chopping up vegetables and getting the meat and the sauce into a deep pan and had another pan with boiling water for the pasta itself. Clare decided to look through the cabinets and see if she could make a dessert for them. Without a word she began looking through the cupboards and found cocoa powder and flour and everything she needed to make brownies. She started making the mix while Eli was still cooking and they didn't talk at all until Eli had plated the pasta and set it on the dinner table and Clare had the baking pan in the oven.

They had a quick dinner since they were both very hungry and Clare noticed that there was still 35 minutes on the timer. Once Eli set the plates in the sink, Clare turned him around and pressed herself up against him and kissed him earnestly. Smiling through the kiss, Eli pulled her closer with his hands on her hips and kissed back as enthusiastically. This was a much more comfortable position that turning to each other in Eli's car. He was leaning against the counter supporting all of Clare's weight as she leaned on him, her arms tightly around his neck and her toes craning up. In one swift motion, Eli had Clare sitting on the counter and himself between her legs as they continued their very long make out session.

By the time Clare heard the oven timer 30 minutes later, Eli's shirt was off along with Clare's cardigan. She pulled away and Eli turned his attention on her neck. "Stop," she sighed and held back a moan. "I have to turn the oven off."

"I don't care about the oven," he muttered against her skin and continued to kiss it.

"Really Eli, I have to turn it off. I don't want to burn down your place," she said more sternly. Finally she had to pry Eli off of her neck and she jumped down from the counter quickly and turned the oven off. Grabbing a towel, Clare brought out the pan of brownies and set it on the stove. Once she closed the oven door, Eli grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him.

"We have to wait for it to cool, I don't want you burning your tongue or anything," Eli winked. Clare rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. "Let's wait for it to cool then. What do you wanna do for a few minutes?" she asked him innocently. Quickly Eli had Clare up in his arms and was heading towards the couch where they would spend their few extra minutes doing something they both enjoyed.

* * *

"You look all happy and giddy, did you get laid or something?" Emilee noticed that Clare was practically floating while she worked that next afternoon and she couldn't help but be blunt about asking her about why. "Seriously, either you got laid or you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk nor did I get laid," Clare rolled her eyes and replied. "I just…had a really good date yesterday."

"With who?" Emilee asked curiously. "That Mark guy you mentioned?"

"No…" Clare trailed off.

Emilee smirked. "Whoa Edwards, didn't peg you to be a player!"

Clare laughed sarcastically. "I'm not a player. Neither of them are my boyfriend, I'm just…getting to know them both. They're good guys."

"Well, tell me about them both," Emilee said and took a seat down on a stool. No one was coming up to the counter so they had some time. "First tell me about Mark."

Clare started to think of how to describe Mark and looked out the coffee shop and saw him walking towards the door with a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Mark…is heading here right now…" Clare said in disbelief. Emilee stood up and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, didn't expected him to be your type. Those flowers for you?"

Mark came up to the counter and smiled when he saw Clare. She walked up to the counter and asked, "What are you doing here?" He held out the flowers to her and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. She _loved_ flowers.

"I acted like an asshole when I last talked to you. I have no say in what you do with your life but I acted stupid and selfish and dumb and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, I didn't mean to. I really do like you Clare and I don't want to lose you because I was being a jerk." Clare took the flowers from Mark's hand and whatever harsh feelings she had towards him from the phone call melted away. Clare understood why Mark was acting the way he was and never expected or wanted an apology. He was so sweet to have apologized and have gone through this gesture.

"You didn't need to apologize…" she told him.

Mark shrugged in reply. "Maybe not but I'm still sorry. Call me soon?"

Clare nodded and smiled. Mark left the coffee shop and Clare turned around and saw Emilee with a hand to her heart. "Is the other guy as sweet as him? If so, then you're screwed."

Clare knew that Eli was as sweet as Mark and she firmly believed that Emilee was right. She was screwed. Dating two guys at the same time, both amazing and sweet and different from each other, no matter what she was going to hurt someone.

"The other guy _is_ as sweet as him?" Emilee asked with a dropped jaw. Clare sighed and nodded her head. "What the hell? Where are all the sweet guys when I'm looking for one?"

* * *

***I love Emilee, she brings the laughs to this story. :) I tried very hard to make Clare and Eli's first date cute so I hope you guys all liked it! Read my Jesus, Etc. review at the top of this chapter!**

**Again, I'm very sorry about the long, long wait. Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all so much and I promise to get the chapter out sooner!**


	11. Truth Comes Out

**Thank you guys for the reviews in the last chapter! The amount of people who review and love this story is overwhelming and I'm very grateful!**

**The last episode of Degrassi (Hide & Seek part 1) was really good! I'm terrified for Holly J, I really wonder what's going on with her. I think it's cancer. It has to be something serious, not just some sickness. I like Holly J and Chantay's friendship too. Alli really needs to get back home. She doesn't realize what pain she's putting her family through. She's being very selfish. I do love that Johnny was back. I miss him. And as for Wesley, he's so adorable and I loved his note to himself. Since people are gonna be watching him as he attempts to beat the world record, I'm sure things won't go as planned. I loved seeing the Three Tenners again!**

**Onto the chapter! Please review at the end!**

**

* * *

**

After their very successful first date, Clare and Eli had yet to have their second date because Eli's work and school work was piling up, therefore not leaving any time for Clare in his schedule. They would have brief phone calls during the week but never longer than 30 minutes. Instead, Clare was able to spend a lot of time with Mark, even cooking him dinner a few times.

A break from school had arrived and Clare sat in her living room with pajama pants and a tank top on, eating some popcorn as she watched a movie. It was the middle of the day and all of her work for school was already finished as she wanted to enjoy break without any hassle. When there was a knock on the door, she immediately jumped up, excited to get her pizza. But when she opened the door, she was given a surprise.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" she asked in amazement. He was holding a box of pizza and a box of chocolate.

"Well you mentioned you were having a lazy day today," Eli replied as he walked into the apartment. "I thought I'd join you. I took off work today. Oh and the delivery guy was a friend and I saw him downstairs. He mentioned this pizza was for you so I paid him off and brought it up myself."

Clare smiled and shook her head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd make it up to you," he said. He put the pizza and ice cream down and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "So, what are we watching?"

"Well I was watching Harry Potter, the fourth one since it's one of my favorites, but we can watch something else if you want. Alli has tons of dvds over there." Clare and Eli sat down on the couch and immediately, Eli moved Clare to be sitting against him with his arms around her waist.

"Don't tell me…you're watching this one since that vampire guy is in this one too," Eli teased Clare, slightly tickling her.

"No!" Clare scoffed. "I just think that it's one of the better ones!"

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that," Eli winked and kissed Clare's hair. They watched the movie for a few minutes then Clare shimmied her way out of Eli's arms and grabbed herself a slice of pizza. After a few minutes of eating her pizza she looked over at Eli and saw that he was watching her instead of the movie.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and then said, "What?"

Eli reached over and had Clare lean against him. "Nothing," he said and kissed her head again. "You're just adorable." He kissed Clare briefly then shrugged his sweatshirt off, laying it over the rest of the couch. He grabbed his own slice of pizza and resumed watching Harry Potter with Clare leaning into him with one arm around her shoulders while he held a slice in his other hand.

Once the movie was over, Eli realized that Clare fell asleep on his shoulder. He carefully laid her down on the couch and she stirred awake. "Oh sorry," she said groggily. "Those movies are very long."

Eli chuckled. "I know. I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?"

Clare nodded and relaxed again, trying to go back to sleep on the couch. A minute later, she heard buzzing on the other side of the couch. She figured that it would go away but when it didn't, she groaned and leaned over to where the sound was coming from. It was Eli's phone, she presumed, which was still in his sweater pocket. The buzzing was getting louder though so she took the phone out.

What she saw shocked her. The name Charlotte Evanston was calling and a picture of Eli and a blonde haired girl smiling at each other was flashing on the screen. As the phone was in her hand, the buzzing stopped and 'Charlotte' must've ended the call. Clare couldn't believe what she just saw. Eli was dating someone else. He was with someone else. As much as Clare didn't want to get upset by this, she couldn't help it. She was doing the same thing though. She was dating someone else too but she never expected either of them to do the same thing.

_God, I sound like such a bitch right now…._Clare thought to herself. _Why would I expect neither of them to be dating other people when I'm doing that to them?_

She heard the toilet flushing and she immediately put the phone back into Eli's pocket. She started to clean up around the living room, putting the pizza box into the kitchen, and placing the box of chocolate that Eli brought on her breakfast nook. Eli came out of the bathroom while Clare was washing her hands in the sink.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Another movie? Maybe some…kissing?" he offered in a flirty manner. He stood behind Clare and put his hands on her waist. She tensed up a little and Eli became confused. "Is something wrong?"

Clare turned off the sink and wiped her hands on a towel and turned around. She kept her gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry but your phone was buzzing and I went to check what it was and I saw that someone named Charlotte was calling. I didn't mean to spy or anything, I just saw it."

Eli's face fell and he sighed. "Oh…right. She's uh…she's just—"

"It's okay if you're dating other people, you know, since we're not really exclusive or anything. I was just a little surprised but I can't be upset or anything about this, I'm just acting silly," Clare ranted and blushed. She started to walk out of the kitchen but Eli caught her arm.

"I dated her a while back, before I saw you again, before Valerie, she's been trying to contact me for a while and she won't take a hint that I don't want to get back together with her," Eli laughed nervously. "Really, Charlotte is no one and I'm not dating her. I'm not dating anyone except for you. You're the only one I want Clare and I will be here waiting until you're ready to only be with me."

Clare felt silly getting so jealous and Eli saw that and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

Clare shook her head against Eli's chest. "Haha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "But you do know that you're allowed to date whoever you want."

"I know," Eli sighed and lifted Clare's chin to make her look at him. "But I don't want to. I only want you." Before Clare could reply, Eli pressed his lips to hers and she sighed deeply and kissed him back, trying to forget that jealous feeling she had and made herself enjoy having Eli with her.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Adam put his hands on the table, emphasizing his seriousness. "You and Eli were at your apartment yesterday and you saw that a girl was calling his phone. Her name was…I forgot her name already but that's beside the point. He says that she's just been trying to contact him and he only wants to be with you. Now you realize your real feelings for him and you're ready to only be with him?"

Clare nodded as Adam recapped what she told Adam and Alli over dinner. They were at their favorite local restaurant in downtown Toronto and for the first time in a while, it was just them three at dinner. The day after she spent the lazy afternoon with Eli, Clare asked Adam and Alli to meet her at the restaurant because after a long night of thinking, she finally made up her choice about which guy to choose.

"Are you sure?" Alli asked hesitantly. "I mean…Eli hasn't always been the most reliable person."

"I know," Clare sighed as she played with her cloth napkin. "But…I never thought I'd get so jealous hearing him talk about another girl. I wanted to call that girl back and yell at her and tell her that I was with Eli. That's how angry I got. It just made me realize that I don't want him to be dating other people."

"But what about Mark?" Alli brought up. "What if he mentioned another girl? Imagine this. You and Mark are hanging out one afternoon and he starts texting. You ask who it is and he says that it's just a girl that he's been seeing. How would you feel?"

Clare imagined that scenario vividly in her mind and after Alli spoke, Clare felt a pang in her stomach. "I feel like someone just punched me in the gut," she replied honestly. "I don't like that either."

"Face it Clare, you like them both equally, just for different reasons. You want to be with both of them, not just one of them. Just because you don't want Eli to see other people is not enough reason for you to pick him instead of Mark and this isn't me trying to keep you away from Eli. I'm just trying to make sure that you're picking the right person." Adam kept a very straight and serious face as he spoke to Clare. He was passionate about his friendship with Clare and making sure that she doesn't get hurt again. "Can I ask you questions and you tell me which one comes to mind first?" he asked.

"I wanna play too!" Alli said excitedly. "This'll be fun."

Clare rolled her eyes at Alli's enthusiasm and nodded her head to Adam. Adam then started to think of a question. "Okay, I got one. Who is the one you'd rather wake up to in the morning?"

"Eli," Clare said quickly. Adam and Alli raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"My turn," Alli said. "Who do you see driving if you take a long road trip?"

"Eli," Clare said again. She found herself blushing.

"Who do you see yourself with at a family reunion?" Adam asked during his turn.

"Mark," Clare said honestly. Although she spent time with Eli's family, Clare found herself more wanting to bring Mark to her parents. Mark was a church go-er, a more calm person. Clare knew that her parents would like him better than Eli.

"Who's the one who's given you the least amount of trouble?" Alli asked. Clare immediately shot her a look. "I'm just reminding you about that Clare. It's an honest question."

"Mark, okay?" Clare asked annoyed. "I get it Alli. I know you don't like Eli but-"

"That needed to be brought up, Clare," Alli said while pointing her finger at her. "Mark has not given you a reason to be mad at him and you went through so much just having Eli back in your life. That needs to be taken into consideration too."

Clare turned her head and looked around the restaurant briefly before turning back to Alli. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Alli, I just…I really thought that I figured it out and I wanted to be with Eli but both of you are right. There are things about both of them that are different which attract me to them. It's just…confusing."

"One more question and this might be the biggest question to ask," Adam said. He leaned his upper body over the table slightly. "Who do you see your future with?"

Clare couldn't answer that right away. Instead she gazed around the restaurant with her mind racing of both Eli and Mark. Then, a sight made her mind stop, her heart pound, and her stomach fall.

"Eli," Clare said breathlessly, her gaze not returning.

"So it's Eli then," Adam concluded. Adam looked over at Alli who was shaking her head slightly.

"No," Clare whispered. "Not…not that. I see him. Eli's over there."

"Where?" Both Alli and Adam asked. They turned their heads to the direction Clare was discreetly pointing to. Both of their expressions dropped at the sight that made Clare speechless. "Oh…my…gosh…" both of them said simultaneously.

What the three of them said was Clare's nightmare the night before. Eli with another girl. They were at the bar section of the restaurant and the two of them, Eli and the girl he was with, were leaning towards each other, smiling, laughing, touching playfully. At one point, the girl even leaned in for a kiss for which Eli didn't deny. Their lips touched and Clare felt as if her legs gave out. If she were standing, she wouldn't be anymore.

"Is that the girl in the picture?" Alli whispered. It wasn't like Eli would hear them but for some reason they all felt compelled to whisper.

Clare squinted her eyes a bit and realized that it was the girl in the picture. That was Charlotte Evanston, the bright eyed blonde in the picture on Eli's phone. She wasn't a fling from back then, she wasn't someone who kept contacting him, she was someone Eli wanted to be around, wanted to flirt with, wanted to kiss. Clare nodded her head.

"Clare, I'm so sorry," Adam said softly.

"I shouldn't be upset, should I?" Clare said without taking her gaze away. "I mean…I did tell him that he could date whoever he wants."

"Clare, you shouldn't be upset that he's dating, you should be upset that he lied to you about it," Adam reminded her. "He told you that he only wanted to be with you and there he is, being with someone else. He lied to you Clare. You should be upset."

Clare was more than upset but she wasn't allowing that to be seen. Instead she did her best to keep her composure and turned back to her food. Suddenly she didn't feel that hungry anymore and she pushed away her food. "I'm…I'm not hungry," she admitted. The two nodded their heads understanding. "I think…I think I'm gonna go."

"I'll pay for you, you can just go," Adam offered. Clare stood up from the table and adjusted her purse on her shoulder. Adam and Alli both stood to give her a goodbye hug. After hugging Adam, Alli held Clare tighter and longer.

"I'm really sorry Clare," Alli whispered. "You don't deserve to be lied to."

"Thanks Al," Clare said to her best friend. She headed towards the exit and before leaving, she went to look at Eli and Charlotte once again. They were kissing again and they pulled away a few seconds later. Clare left the restaurant quickly, running to her car, and broke down once she closed the car door.

* * *

Clare spent hours driving around aimlessly. She made it to some town she had never heard of before and realized that she should probably make her way back to Toronto. She stopped by a fast food place to get a large milkshake first then she went on her journey back to the city. She had been driving for hours before and she knew she'd be driving for hours to get back so she braced herself. She was exhausted, both from just sitting in the car for hours and also crying. Clare was upset and confused and so bombarded with emotions that she tired herself out.

Adam was right. Alli was right. She was allowed to be upset about Eli blatantly lying to her face. She was upfront to Eli about dating Mark. She wanted Eli to be upfront about him dating as well but obviously that didn't happen. Charlotte was someone he was dating but he lied about it. Did Charlotte know that Eli was also seeing someone else? Clare couldn't be mad at her, seeing as they could both be being lied to but she couldn't help but want to attack her.

Her focus was so foggy that when Clare felt herself slightly turning instead of going straight while driving, she immediately pulled the car over. Her tears fell again and she laid her head down on the passenger chair, even if it was extremely comfortable for her side to be resting on the middle console. She felt around her purse for her phone and once she got it, she saw that she had missed calls from Eli, a few texts from him as well, and texts from Alli and Adam.

"_I miss you. Call me back when you get this okay? I want to see you._" The voicemail that Eli left on her phone made Clare want to throw up. The first call she got from him that day was after dinner, meaning after his date. He called again thirty minutes later but left no message. His texts all said "_Where are you? Call me, please._" Adam and Alli were making sure that Clare was okay.

Clare couldn't get herself to get up and drive home. So her last resort came and she dialed her phone. "Hi…do you think you can come and get me?"

* * *

The next morning had come and Clare was in an unfamiliar bed. She turned around and tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room and then she saw Mark sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair, sleeping and a blanket messily laying over him.

_So this is what Mark's room looks like…_Clare thought. She sat up and patted down her messy hair. She was still wearing the same clothes but she didn't even remember getting to Mark's place. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her car.

"Rough night, huh?" she heard Mark saying. "Good thing you weren't that far from here."

"You actually came to get me?" Clare asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "I made Vinny come with me so he could take my car back while I drove yours. After I showed up, you just slept in the back seat. You were pretty knocked out. I would've thought you were drunk but you weren't throwing up, nor did you smell like alcohol. So I figured you were just exhausted. What were you doing stranded on the highway anyways?"

Clare told Mark the entire story. She thought it was a little awkward confessing everything to the person she was going to break things off with but she told him. And he listened. Once the story was over, Mark sat beside Clare on his bed and wrapped his arms around her as she teared up. Eventually she fell asleep once again and Mark laid her down on the bed and slept next to her, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

Valerie called Clare a few days later, wanting to have lunch. Ever since Clare started to date Eli, Clare and Valerie hadn't spent too much time together but when Clare received the call, she didn't hesitate to say yes. They met up at a sushi place near where Valerie worked and they sat at the bar.

"So how are things going on the dating front? Either guys give you trouble?" Valerie asked after sipping her drink.

"Mark has been great and Eli…" Clare trailed off, unsure if she should confess. Valerie had been Eli's ex-girlfriend too, who was cheated on. This could hit close to home.

"Uh oh, I can tell that voice. What'd he do?" Valerie turned her body slightly to give her undivided attention to her friend.

"I was having dinner with Alli and Adam one night and I saw Eli having dinner with this other girl. They were kissing and stuff and it's not that he's with someone else that bothers me, it's the fact that he lied about it," Clare replied sadly. "Really, I'm not upset that he's dating because he and I are not exclusive. He told me up front that I was the only person he was seeing. I saw that girl calling him when he was over at my house and I told him about it and he told me that he only wanted me. Then the next day I see him with another girl. It's just…"

"It hurts," Valerie concluded. "You were deceived. It's okay to be upset by that."

"I know," Clare sighed in reply. "It just doesn't make me feel better. I mean, do I tell him what I saw? Do I call him out on it?"

Valerie gave Clare a look, as if telling her exactly what she should do. "You're right," Clare said in defeat. "That's what I have to do. I have to pick."

* * *

Clare decided that weekend to pick one man. One person to be with, one person to be in a relationship with exclusively. She was going to leave a note on the guy's apartment about choosing the other person and she would show up at the guy's place of which he chose. She told this to both of them and once the weekend came, all three were tense.

Clare wrote the note while she had breakfast. She stopped herself from crying as she poured out her feelings into the note, telling them that she's sorry but she can't be with him. Once she was finished, she stuffed the note into an envelope and wrote the name of the one she didn't choose. The note was inserted into her purse and she left her apartment, ready to tell both guys the truth.

She would go drop the note off first and once she got to the door, she paused and stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally, she taped the note onto the door and left quickly, afraid that she'd encounter him if she stayed any longer. Once she got back into her car, she felt herself sigh in relief. She did it. She let one go. And no matter how much she didn't want to feel bad, she did.

She drove to the other's house and again, stood there for minutes before doing anything. Finally, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Once the door opened, the man behind it smiled greatly.

"So it's me?" he asked happily.

"It's you," she replied, smiling back.

* * *

**I'm evil and I won't be telling you who she picked until the next chapter! ;) Tell me your guesses in a review! I'll try not to keep you all waiting with the next chapter but no promises. It won't take forever though, I know the suspense must be building.**

**Please review! I would like to know what you think!**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. THERE WILL BE SEVERAL MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THE END!**

**Follow me on Twitter! at ( hereinyourarms_ ) for sneak peeks! Thank you all for reading!**


	12. The Letter

_Dear Eli,_

_It is extremely difficult for me to write this to you because of how much I really do care for you. I've had feelings for you for years, I fell in love with you the moment we met, and it broke my heart to see you with other girls. I stayed by your side through those years simply because I knew that having you in my life as a friend would be better than not having you in my life at all. Having you in my life again was a blessing in disguise, even if we met back on awkward terms. In the back of my mind I seriously thought that we could have a relationship and we'd end up together but you know me, in love with fairy tales and made-up stories._

_There are so many signs that arose which should have turned me away from you. After we made our mistake together that night we met up and I realized that you had a girlfriend when we had sex, that should've turned me away. The fact that you continued to keep that information from her even though Adam and I were adamant about you telling her should've turned me away. The fact that you hurt me so badly with words should've turned me away. When you told me that there wasn't someone else in your life and that you wanted only me was a lie, which should have turned me away. The fact that I witnessed you at a restaurant with the same girl you denied seeing was the final straw for me. You lied to me, you hurt me, and I cannot handle that hurt again._

_I loved you. I really do. But what have I done to deserve such blatant lies directed my way? I understand that you are allowed to see whoever you want because we were not together but you lied to me. Directly to my face when I asked you upfront about it. I expected you to be honest with me as I was honest with you but even that you couldn't give me. How would you feel if I told you that I broke it off with Mark and I was only dating you and you saw me kissing him in public with you watching? You would feel exactly as I did at that moment: hurt, upset, betrayed, lied to. I will say this again, I would not have cared if you were dating someone else. I hope you knew that. I never expected you to lie and I never expected that lie to have hurt me as much as it did._

_I cannot handle being with someone who isn't honest with me. If I decided to stay with you I would be on edge all of the time, wondering if what you're telling me is the truth. A relationship cannot stand if I cannot freely trust you. I loved you, I really did, but I need to let that go._

_I wish you all of the happiness in the world, Eli. I hope that you find who it is that you can love and be honest with and that you will be happy with whoever that will be. All I've ever wanted in life is for those I love to be happy and because I loved you, I would never wish you otherwise._

_Thank you for the wonderful memory of seeing Toronto in an aerial view. A hot air balloon was on my bucket list and I never fathomed actually achieving that goal so I thank you so much. Thank you for caring for me as much as you did. Thank you for everything._

_And as weird as this sounds, breaking my abstinence vow with you will always be a special moment for me, even if I was so intoxicated that I hardly remember. I imagined that moment to be with someone I loved and was married to but I guess one of them is better than none at all._

_Please know how much it hurts me to write this right now. I never enjoy hurting someone else and if I hurt you with this letter, I'm sorry. Maybe we can be friends again._

_Sincerely,_

_Clare_

* * *

He got a message from Clare earlier that week telling him that she would be picking either him or Mark and that an envelope would be waiting for the one she didn't choose. Eli had been at work that entire day that Clare was supposed to be telling them both and after a long day working, he wasn't expecting the white envelope to be taped onto his apartment door. His heart sank and his palms started to sweat when he saw the envelope with him name written in Clare's curvy handwriting.

After reading the letter, Eli clutched the letter in his hand, tempted to rip it to pieces but decided against it. He sighed, refolded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He remained sitting on his couch, thinking about when Clare could've seen him and Charlotte. He was very careful about which restaurant to take Charlotte to so that they wouldn't run into Clare but he guessed that he wasn't careful enough.

Eli did contemplate telling Clare the truth about dating Charlotte as well. He just didn't want Clare to automatically pick Mark because Eli himself was interested in other people as well. He didn't want to hurt Clare either and no matter what she said, she would still be hurt. Eli just didn't realize that his decision to keep that information away from Clare would be the final straw for her.

He never wanted to admit to himself or to anyone his problem of commitment. As much as he could love someone, like Clare, he had trouble staying with one person. Like with Valerie, he liked her very much but he couldn't help himself with his feelings for Clare. Then after Clare decided to give him a chance, he tried so hard only to be with her but he couldn't help himself. The temptation he felt when he met Charlotte was just too much for him.

Eli didn't know if fear of commitment was an actual fear or an actual problem like his past hoarding problem. But he wanted to get help for it. He decided and promised himself to work on his commitment problem. First step…break things off with Charlotte for good. Second step…get back into Clare's good graces once more. Third step…make her fall back in love with him again.

And with his mission to win back Clare, Eli was not going to let Mark Fitzgerald win the person he loved the most in the entire world.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but I did update earlier than usual so I hope you enjoy. Mostly everyone guessed right that she picked Mark and I could not make myself have Clare pick Eli after he was such a jerk to her.**

**I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter and I hope it ties you over. :) There'll be more chapters so don't worry. I wanted to clear up things with Eli and show why he was acting like a jerk. Still doesn't justify his actions thought. He'll have to do a lot to get Clare to trust him again. ;)**

**Please review! Thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Realization

**Short-ish chapter again, I'm sorry. But I feel like this was the best place to stop. I apologize for another relatively long wait. School's hectic, I'm sure many of you can understand that. Oh and thank you to TheKamster on Twitter for the movie title suggestion! Follow me at hereinyourarms_ for sneak peeks and even help me write the next chapter! And for some irrelevant tweets and things going on in my life.**

**Here you go! Chapter 13!**

* * *

A month after Clare made her decision, she felt very content in her relationship with Mark. They had regular dates on Friday nights whenever Mark didn't have to work and they also had sporadic pizza nights throughout the week, sometimes with Adam and Alli. A weekend approached when Mark had no work and for the first time, he would be staying at Clare's place for the entire weekend. Clare couldn't help but feel nervous about this; she has never actually stayed with a guy for a long period of time. She made sure the entire apartment was clean, even Alli's room, and she stowed away all of the embarrassing things in her closet and her bathroom necessities in the back of the bathroom cabinet. She did her best to make the place as non-embarrassing as possible. Her refrigerator was stocked also with whatever they would or could decide to make for breakfast, lunch, or dinner for days. Alli was also taken care of as Clare convinced her to stay at Drew's for the weekend.

"You so owe me for this," Alli reminded Clare as she made her way to the door. "Having to stay in Drew's dirty apartment was not really on the top of my list for the weekend."

"I know, I know," Clare said as she practically pushed Alli out. "Whatever you want for the next month, I've got it, okay?"

"Good," Alli smiled. "Have a good weekend. Be safe…"

"Alli!" Clare shrieked.

Alli simply laughed. "Just kidding. But not really. If you do decide to do something…"

"Okay mother, have fun at Drew's." Clare finally got Alli to leave and once she was gone, Clare continued to clean. She finished the laundry of sheets and blankets for the couch which Mark would be staying on and she put them away in the living room armoire. By the time she was finished there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door she was immediately greeted with a kiss. Mark said hi to Clare with a long chaste kiss at the door and eventually walked inside with his duffel bag of clothes.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Mark asked once he put his bag down. He put his hands on Clare's hips and pulled her closer to him as they stood. "Stay here or go out?"

"Both, I guess?" Clare said unsurely, wrapping her arms around Mark's torso. "I haven't actually thought about what we could do…"

"Well how about we start with some of…" Before he finished the sentence Mark leaned down and pressed his lips to Clare's, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer. Clare had to stand uncomfortably on her tip toes, like the majority of the time when she kissed Mark, and he noticed this. He picked her up surprisingly and sat Clare on the kitchen table and commenced their kissing.

Their make out continued for what seemed like forever until Clare felt herself getting out of breath and too warm as Mark's hands were under her shirt all over her back. She gently pushed him away and said, "I think we should make dinner now."

"Good idea," Mark said breathlessly and kissed Clare once more. "And good timing. I'm starving."

Clare got off the table and adjusted her clothes and hair as she walked into the kitchen. She started to grab pasta ingredients out and as she waited for a large pot to fill with water, she felt hands wrap around her waist. "Mark, no," Clare squirmed a bit and tried to get him away from him. "I'm making dinner and I don't need distractions."

"Then what am I supposed to do for the next thirty minutes?" Mark pouted while resting his chin on Clare's shoulder.

"Go watch some TV or something. Get the couch ready for when you sleep on it," Clare suggested and she felt Mark's hands retreat from her body.

"I'm sleeping on the couch?" Mark asked seemingly disappointed. Clare stopped the faucet and transferred the pot onto the stove, turning the stove on. She turned around to Mark slowly and awkwardly.

"You didn't think that we would be…sleeping in the same bed, did you?" She asked this cautiously. It didn't even cross her mind that Mark would sleep in the same bed with her for the weekend. He always stayed on the couch and Clare thought that it was only appropriate if he remained on the couch.

"I just thought that…" Mark said softly as he put his hands in his pockets. "Since I'm staying over here for the weekend for the first time…that we'd try something new."

Clare was unsure what to do so she turned around and started to chop the vegetables. Eventually she said, "We'll see. Just…go watch some TV right now. I'll call you when I'm done with dinner."

"Okay." Clare thought that Mark's tone was very restless sounding and she tried to ignore it. Instead she just focused on chopping up garlic, onions, and herbs for the spaghetti sauce. Once she had the vegetables in the pan and the pasta cooking in the water, Clare stood in her kitchen thinking.

_Am I ready to sleep in the same bed with Mark? Nothing's gonna happen, I can guarantee that, but am I ready? I haven't done that since…well…with Eli that one night but that doesn't even count since I really didn't have a choice as we were both drunk and probably not willing to move to another place to sleep. If I let him sleep with me in my room, will he think that I'm ready to do more? Because I'm not. Definitely not._

Clare snapped out of her thoughts and added a can of tomato sauce into the saucepan with the vegetables and began grating a slab of mozzarella cheese into a plastic container. Her mind continued to think about what to do with their sleeping arrangements but she was able to finish dinner with no problems and called Mark into the kitchen.

"Wow, it smells great," Mark commented when he walked into the kitchen. "As usual, though."

"Thanks," Clare replied almost hesitantly. She couldn't help but feel awkward now that they had a slight disagreement on something and she circled around Mark out of the kitchen once she had her own plate and a drink in her hand. She settled at the coffee table and began to eat quietly. Mark sat at the seat across from hers and began eating as well.

It would take at least 5 minutes of awkward silence for one of them to crack. It was Mark who spoke first saying, "I'm sorry if I suggested something you're not ready for. I know your boundaries, it's just that, it's something new. I'm not going to pressure you into anything just because we're in the same bed while we sleep. I just want to be close to you and hold you."

Clare stopped taking bites but kept her gaze down at her lap. "I don't know…"

"And that's okay," Mark sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind. It's a damn good couch."

Clare laughed a bit and finally looked up to see Mark's serious expression. "We'll see. After dinner let's just watch a movie and see what happens afterwards. If I'm tired enough maybe I'll let you sleep in the same bed."

"Well then I guess I have to figure out a way to tire you out," Mark said suggestively with a wink. Clare knew that this was a joke but she felt uncomfortable afterwards. That little hint of sexual agenda made Clare want to call off the entire weekend. But she knew that was silly. She had to be comfortable with a guy some day in her life, why not start now?

Once they both finished their plate Mark convinced Clare to just leave the dishes until tomorrow morning and they cuddled on the couch and popped in a movie. This time it would be Enchanted, for Clare's fascination and love of Disney movies and fairytales. Clare wasn't really paying too close attention. All she was focused on was the fact that Mark had his hand dangerously close to her breast. This wasn't intentional she was sure. He had just lazily set his arm around her shoulder as he's done so many times before. It was just that this time, Mark's hand was just very loose.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, making Clare jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Just a little distracted."

"During Enchanted? How could you be?" Mark said sarcastically.

Clare rolled her eyes and rested her head back against the couch, stretching out her neck. She found herself getting tired and almost falling asleep until she felt a wet sensation on her neck. She realized that Mark was pressing kisses along her neck and she felt his teeth gliding along her skin also but not biting. The arm which was not around her shoulders was along Clare's stomach, resting there and tracing circles with his thumb. Mark slowly made his way up to Clare's ear, kissing it softly several times, then across her jaw and finally to her lips. Mark's kiss was more urgent than usual and Clare did enjoy it. She felt Mark's hand grip the hair behind her head tightly and the other hand that was on her stomach now clutched at her side, turning her body to his. In a swift move he had Clare laying down on the couch with his body hovering over her and their lips still attached in a fervent kiss. Clare's arms were seemingly paralyzed as she was unsure of what to do with them. Mark took one of Clare's hands and placed it over his heart which was beating very very fast. Clare's other hand went to clutch Mark's shirt tightly near his waist. Their kiss was long and passionate and very hesitant on Clare's part. Mark took the lead, inserting his tongue into her mouth deeply and caressing her tongue with his gently. Eventually Mark trailed back down to Clare's neck and started to nibble there, causing Clare to bite her lip as she fought back a moan. She did make a sound, one small one which escaped through, and that was enough for Mark to kiss Clare once again, even harder this time.

She knew the feeling that she was developing around the bottom of her stomach. It was a familiar one that occurred when she was with Eli. She was getting worked up and she didn't really like that feeling, especially since she did not plan on doing anything sexual with Mark any time soon. But when she felt Mark's hips press down against hers and a slight thrust of his hips down to hers, she had to push him away.

"No," she breathed while pushing Mark's shoulder. He only put his lips back on her neck. "No, Mark, stop. Seriously."

"Come on Clare, live a little," he replied whispering into her skin. He started kissing down her neck and onto her chest area, dangerously close to the edge of her v-neck shirt.

"Mark, I said stop." Clare pushed Mark away even more forcefully and this made Mark groan in frustration. He sat up and over on the other side of the couch.

"Seriously Clare? I was just trying to make you feel good," Mark said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you to stop and you didn't listen," Clare said in a shaky voice. She sat cross-legged on the couch and adjusted her shirt. "I'm not…I'm not ready for that stuff."

"What stuff? Me trying to do more than just make out? I wasn't going to force you to have sex with me, you know. I was taking things to the next level. Couples do that when they've been dating for a while you know? I was just trying to make you feel good and you're just punishing me for that!" Mark was angry, Clare could clearly see that.

"I told you that I'm not _ready_ Mark, please respect that." Clare did understand why Mark would be annoyed but she had to make it clear. She wasn't ready.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said while rolling his eyes. "You're not ready for that kind of stuff even though you've already had sex with some other guy. Maybe it's because I'm me and not Eli, huh? Now you probably think you made the wrong choice!"

"I never said that!" Clare shouted. "And don't you _dare_ bring that up! That is irrelevant to what is going on! I can't believe you'd use that against me!"

"Well it's true! You say that you're not ready for me to just kiss around your skin when you've already had sex with someone else! Obviously you're just not ready for me to do that stuff!" Mark replied back in an equally loud tone. "You don't want me to sleep in the same bed with you, you don't want to get close to me! Just me! I don't want to be that one guy you're afraid to do things with. I think I deserve better than that. You've had sex before Clare! Why is it that you can do that stuff with him and not me?"

Clare had to get off the couch and take a breath so she wouldn't slap Mark across the face, even though that's what she wanted to do at this very moment. "I can't believe you're using that against me," she muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "Did you even think that what happened with Eli is the reason why I don't want to get close with you? Did you ever think that my pushing you away now is to not push you away later? You know what, you are just an insensitive person. Just because you're not getting what you want means that you have the right to judge and criticize me and make accusations for what I decide to do? Get out Mark. Get out now. I don't want to see or talk to you for a while."

"Clare, please…" Mark had a clear change of heart as Clare yelled at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…"

"Out," Clare repeated in an even softer tone. "Take your stuff with you."

Mark didn't argue. He grabbed his duffel and left the apartment, leaving Clare completely frozen and upset in the middle of the living room. She turned off the movie and walked to her bedroom, practically collapsing into her bed while crying. She wrapped herself in her comforter tightly and fell asleep as she cried.

* * *

Alli knocked on Clare's bedroom door around 2 o'clock in the morning. She had seen Mark at the club where she and Drew were at and figured that someone had happened since Clare was nowhere in sight. Alli opened Clare's door to see her sleeping in a tight cocoon of her comforter with her eyes and nose red and her pillow stained of tears.

"Oh honey," Alli whispered to no one in particular. She knelt down on the floor beside Clare's head and ran a hand through her hair. "Mark's not the one, is he? I didn't really see the spark there. I should've said something instead of letting you get hurt once again. I'm sorry for not being a good friend." Alli took a piece of paper from Clare's nightstand and left Clare a note there saying that she was home and in her own room. Once she was finished with the note, she kissed Clare on the forehead. "I guess we both realized who it is that you're meant for," Alli whispered and then left the room.

Clare was awake the entire time, just barely, but she heard all of what Alli said. Clare was glad that her best friend came home to be with her. All of Alli's words hit her straight in the heart though.

_Was Mark not the one? Is it…_

Clare fell asleep just a few second later, because of how tired she felt mentally and physically. Her dreams were haunting though. One man, the one man she didn't want to see, was in her dreams. And it wasn't Mark.

* * *

**Okay! This story will be ending in 1 or 2 more chapters! Probably 2 because I'd like to drag it out as long as I can without making it too much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I know that this probably made A LOT of you happy so review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and what'd you guys think of Chasing Pavements 1 and 2? I LOVED THEM. I really want Owen to have a good storyline next season. Who's with me? (Simply because I LOVED Daniel Kelly) And I'm sooooo excited yet anxious for Drop the World. Eli and a gun and being the emotionally unstable guy that he is? Ahhhh! **

**Okay anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading!**


	14. Letting You Go

**So we near the end of this story. Probably ONE chapter left after this. Will hopefully be out around the time Drop the World pt. 2 airs. And speaking of Drop the World, I would just like to say that Clare and Eli do need a break. Did you guys notice that whenever Adam would suggest a break, Eli would be like, "we have to do something together." Like when Adam said when they were hunting, "Maybe you should give her a break." Eli said, "After two days in the hearse, everything will be good again." Does that sound like a break? No. But Clare was being very off towards Eli. They absolutely need distance and a break does not mean break up. Savvy J: I'm really sad about this but I really did love Dolly J. There's no hope for that return since Landon isn't on Degrassi anymore because of his new show but I loved Declan and Holly J. And as for our favorite teen parents, I can see why Jenna was mad at KC. Even though she TOLD HIM TO PLAY BASKETBALL, he still needs to pull his weight. But I can see that bachelor party ending in disaster, that's for sure.**

**Oh and the Drop the World pt. 2 sneak peek…many of you must know what I'm talking about…that was just one thing of the episode. Doesn't ruin the entire thing. I'm still freaking excited for it.**

**Okay, so onto this chapter. It's an emotional roller coaster, just saying. Please review at the end!**

* * *

The following weeks after losing Clare, Eli focused on school and work. He decided he would not make the situation worse for himself by stalking Clare and begging for forgiveness. He would give her the space she needed from him and that she deserved. She had chosen Mark for a reason and Eli, although promising to do everything to win Clare back, was just going to wait.

He broke up with his other girl Charlotte, telling her that he was completely in love with another girl. She understood, seeing as they weren't very serious, and they remain friends. Eli hadn't even looked at other girls ever since Clare chose Mark and Eli was definitely doing his best to fix his problem. His fear of commitment was slowly going away as he tried to focus on his work and school. When he had time to think he thought about being with Clare, being absolutely loyal to her, thinking of a future together. It was his imagination though and a lot of the time his imagination just ran wild.

Adam and Eli also had a chance to re-connect like the best friends they were. Adam even stayed at Eli's apartment a few times when he left his key at the place he shared with Drew, who would always be too preoccupied to open the door.

Eli was already a better person. He felt liberated that he had no lies under his belt. He knew that if Clare was told about this, she'd be proud of him and that was enough for Eli.

He and Adam went out to a bar one night, needing a good night out, and Adam spotted a girl to talk to, leaving Eli at the bar by himself with his drink. It was only his first drink of the night and he didn't plan on drinking more since he had work the next day. He was alone for ten minutes when he spotted two people walking into the bar. His heart ached but he did nothing when he saw Mark arriving with Clare. They didn't hold hands, they weren't standing very close together, but they looked like they were together and that was enough for Eli. He left the bar discreetly, texted Adam saying he was at the car and Adam came outside.

"What happened?" Adam asked out of breath. He practically ran out to his friend.

"Clare's in there," Eli sighed.

"With…"

"Yeah," Eli replied. "You can stay if you want, I'll just—"

"No, we can go," Adam said. They both got into Eli's car and started driving away from the bar. "Not to be a jerk or anything…" Adam trailed off. "But what you're feeling right now is how Clare felt when she saw you with another girl."

"I know." Eli held his head down in shame. "It sucks. It hurts. Now I know."

Eli had only imagined what it must've felt like for Clare to have seen him that night at the restaurant but now that he actually knew how it felt, he just wanted to apologize to her profusely for making her feel like crap. He didn't know how he would apologize; in a note or in person.

He dropped off Adam at his place and drove home to his own. He sat down at his desk and took out a sheet of paper and took a pencil, ready to write a note. He knew what he wanted to say but for some reason nothing was coming out of his hand. He was frozen.

Eli also tried to imagine what it was like for Clare to write the letter to him. _Did she cry? Was she upset? Did it take her this long to get started on it?_ Eli finally knew what feelings Clare had that time. All of this realization was making Eli's head spin.

Finally he began writing. It took him an hour to write a short letter but he did it.

"_Dear Clare,_

_I know the last thing you want right now is for me to come screwing up your life again but I needed to say something. I don't blame you whatsoever for not choosing me. If I were in your situation I would've dumped my ass so long before but you didn't because you have a kind heart willing to give others second chances. I blew that chance and that will be the biggest mistake of my life._

_I saw you at a bar one night with Mark and now I know how you must've felt seeing me with another girl. I felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on and my heart wasn't in a great condition to begin with. And we're not even dating anymore. If seeing you with another guy had that big of an effect on me then I can only imagine what it was like for you. So much worse, I would believe. I just wanted to tell you that I know how it feels now. I guess I deserved that though. I deserve so much for having hurt you like that. Whenever the karma comes, I'll take it._

_I needed you to know that I'm sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you, putting your through hell, being such an asshole, and for everything I've done. You deserved none of that. You are the most amazing person in the world and the fact that you tolerated all of my crap for that long was just…I still can't believe it. You deserve an apology and this is me giving it to you. I know it's better to tell you in person but I know you probably don't want to see me. I don't blame you though, I wouldn't want to see myself._

_I think you should know that I'm in a good place right now. I'm focusing on my work and school and Adam and I are hanging out again. I think he's a good influence on me. He's helping me with my problems. For the past few weeks I've been focusing on myself, getting myself on track, then I can think about someone else._

_I know you're happy now and that makes me happy. I hope you do whatever is right for you and you always follow your heart. I will always love you, Clare. Thank you for letting me feel this amazing feeling with you._

_My mistakes will always be my biggest regret; losing you will always be my biggest mistake. I will always be sorry._

_Love, Eli._

_P.S. I told myself I would fight for you but now I think that you only make you hate me even more. I'm throwing in the towel. I think I love you enough to finally let you go._"

Eli kept that letter at his place for days. He didn't know if he would drop it off at Clare's place, have Adam give it to her, or deliver it to her himself. It would take days for him to decide. Finally, he decided to drop it off at her door one Friday night. He arrived at her apartment complex and saw Alli coming out of the main entrance door. She spotted him and walked over to him.

Eli was afraid that she would hit him but she didn't. She just spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna drop this off," Eli said sheepishly, holding up the envelope with a note. "Will you give it to her?"

"I was just heading to Drew's…" Alli said. "Tape it to the door or something. Unless you want to knock on the door and do it yourself."

"No, I'll just tape it on the door," Eli said. "It was nice seeing you, Alli. I hope things are well."

"Things are fine," Alli replied. "Things are just…finally content."

"Good to hear," Eli said. "I'll just go drop this off. Have a good night."

Eli headed towards the door and heard Alli say, "You too," behind him. He got up to Clare's door and taped the envelope to her door. Before she could find him there he bolted out of the complex and drove off, hoping that she would get the letter.

* * *

Summer was approaching and so was Eli's trip to the states for three months. He had a countdown going in his office, 10 more days until he left Canada. If it wasn't for the fact that this job paid well and it was his dream job, he would've quit since they were making him give up his entire summer. But this was the real world and in the real world, he needed to work. He was a book editor for a Canadian publishing company and he needed to be the representative for the book company over in the States in order to expand the company. It was something he's always wanted to do, visit the states, but for 3 months straight? It wasn't his plan. But he had to suck it up. This was life.

Eli had to tell his landlord so that the heating and water could be stopped for the three months he would be gone and he also got rid of any plants that would die anyways during his absence. He also made a checklist about the electronics he would have to unplug right before he left. He practically spent his last days preparing and packing.

Adam convinced Eli to let him throw him a going away party. Although he was only going to be gone for 3 months, that was still a large amount of time and Eli knew that Adam just wanted to have an excuse to throw party. Eli just thought "what the hell?" and Adam was already preparing a going away bash. Eli focused on going away, Adam focused on the party. The guest list was almost ready but Adam was a little conflicted. Should Clare be invited?

* * *

"So you won't believe what I just got in my email…" Alli sat down beside Clare in the living room as they both were doing homework. Alli plopped down his her laptop on her lap and Clare looked up from her textbook.

"People still email these days?" Clare asked teasingly. Alli gave her a look. "Fine, fine. Tell me what you got in your email."

Alli turned her laptop over so Clare could see and Clare leaned in and read the message:

"_Come say goodbye to Eli Goldsworthy as he heads to the US of A for three months! A going away party for a guy leaving for 3 months! Music, food, and drinks provided. But you know…it wouldn't hurt if you brought your own. Just saying. Oh and bring friends! – Adam Torres"_

Clare blinked rapidly at the message and kept repeating the same words in her mind. "_As he heads to the US of A for three months!_" Eli would be gone for three months. Sure she hasn't seen or heard from him for a substantial amount of time but she still did care a bit. Okay, more than a bit. More like a lot.

"So, three months," Clare said sadly, turning back to her books. "Well are you going?"

"Probably," Alli shrugged. "Drew wants to go. You should come too."

Clare shook her head. "That isn't a good idea. I don't think I should go."

"I think you should at least say goodbye to him," Alli suggested. "Three months is a very long time for you to wait to talk to him again."

"Who said I'd want to talk to him again?" Clare's voice wasn't very convincing. She tried to play it off, scoffing in disgust, but Alli wasn't having it. Especially since that night Mark and Clare had their biggest fight which ultimately ended their relationship.

* * *

_The following morning after Clare threw out Mark from the apartment after harsh words were exchanged, Alli was waiting in the kitchen with a stack of homemade chocolate chip pancakes. The smell was enough for Clare to wake up and saunter into the kitchen looking like a mess._

"_You didn't have to do this," Clare told Alli apologetically. "I don't need…"_

"_Yeah you do," Alli laughed. "You need chocolate and carbs and we need to talk."_

"_About what?" Clare groaned. "I don't want to talk."_

"_Yeah well I do," Alli said sternly. She pushed Clare down to sit at one of the dinner table chairs and Clare started eating her pancakes as Alli sat down near her, putting a hand over one of Clare's hands._

"_Look," Alli started, making Clare stop eating. "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Of course," Clare said slowly._

"_Then you will be quiet when I say all of this and you say nothing until I finish okay?" Clare nodded and Alli continued. "I don't like Eli for what he's done to you. Took your virginity when you guys were drunk, lied to you about having a girlfriend, played with your feelings, broke your heart, I will never forget the things he did. But with that being said, he will always be the guy who you were in love with in high school and still in love with now. No matter who you go out with, even if you like them as much as you did Mark, no guy will ever amount to how you feel for Eli. You love him, Clare. So…I think you should go for it."_

_Alli took her hand off of Clare's and sat back in her seat and waited for Clare's reply. Alli was expecting Clare to jump up and call Eli but that was certainly not the case._

"_No," Clare said adamantly. "No. He broke my heart and I'm not just gonna go waltzing back to him as if nothing is wrong. He __**broke**__ my heart, Alli. He lied, he hurt me, he…he stole my heart, stomped on it, and never gave it back. So no. No, I'm not going to go for it. I may be in love with the guy, but being with him…I can't…not right now. It still hurts and it will always hurt."_

_Clare slammed her fork down onto the table and went off to her room, slamming the door as well, making her point. She wasn't ready and that was that._

* * *

"Just…go to the party, please? Just have your peace, say goodbye, that'll be that. Maybe in three months you'll want to talk to him again but I think you're going to regret not talking to him for that long period of time. It's a going away party for him, he'll be gone for three months! You're definitely gonna beat yourself up for being stubborn and not saying bye." Alli was just not giving up. She was doing her best convincing to get Clare to go and finally, Clare sighed.

"I guess I'll go…" Clare started to say but was cut off my Alli's shriek. "But I'm gonna talk to Adam first. I didn't actually get an invite so what if _he_ doesn't want me to go?"

"Well, I actually checked your phone…" Alli admitted. She took out Clare's phone from her own pocket and Clare snatched it out of her hand. Lo and behold, in a text, Adam was inviting Clare to Eli's place for his going away party. It also said that Eli wants her to be there. "So there you go! A personal invite from Adam and Eli themselves. They...he wants you to be there."

"I'm going," Clare finally gave in. "But only to say hi and goodbye. No dillydallying. You can stay there but I'm getting out of there as quickly as possible."

"Deal," Alli said with her hands up. "Just as long as you go. You won't regret it."

"Yeah," Clare just said. _Won't regret it._

* * *

For some reason Adam planned Eli's going away party the day before he would actually leave, which meant that Eli had to pack his closet days before he actually left, leaving him in complete chaos trying to figure out where he had put his packed things. He still needed to get dressed but because Adam didn't allow him time to pack his things right before he left, Eli was resorted to having to keep a suitcase of clothes in the bathroom to take out from. While Eli was getting ready that morning, Adam and Drew was setting up for the party. The fridge was full of drinks, the living room and dining room tables were stacked with food, and Eli's stereo system was at the ready. Once Eli got out of the bathroom, Adam was already munching on the food even before the guests arrived.

"You know, I feel like you just threw this party just to throw a party, not because I'm leaving," Eli said, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Dude, I threw this for you!" Adam grabbed Eli's shoulders and shook him. "Look, Drew and I even picked you up a cake." Adam pointed to the boxed cake on the dining table which had the words "_Good luck in the States!"_

Eli put a hand to his heart. "Aw, how sweet," he teased. Adam just rolled his eyes. "No but seriously, thanks for doing this for me. It'll be nice to see everyone before I leave for a while. But the timing could've been better, you know."

"Sorry! I got the departure date mixed up! Good thing I didn't plan the party for when after you leave! That would've sucked!" Eli laughed as Adam joked. While Adam kept walking around to make sure things were as they should be, Eli sat down on his couch. He was exhausted from packing, prepping, making sure things were going to be fine after he left. Eli even felt himself dozing off until he heard his doorbell.

"I GOT IT!" Adam shouted. Eli groaned and got off the couch. He went up to his room for a little while as he and Adam planned. When more people came he would make his entrance.

Eli laid down on his bed which only had a blanket on it. He didn't really want to have dust collect all over his bed while he was gone so he just left a blanket there. He laid down, listening to the slight commotion and the music from downstairs, but his exhaustion took a hold of him and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Okay, so the plan is…find Eli, say goodbye to Eli, get out," Clare repeated to herself when she and Alli arrived at Eli's door. "You can do this."

"You _can_ do this," Alli reminded Clare. "You're just here so you can clear your conscience, right? You can do this."

"I can do this," Clare sighed. She opened the door and was immediately met with loud music, lots of talking, and a big room of people already there. Alli was already heading towards Drew and Clare tried to find Adam or Eli. When she spotted Adam he lit up when she saw him coming.

"Hey, you're actually here!" Adam said happily, leaning over to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I have to talk to Eli. Where is he?" Clare asked seemingly non-chalant.

"In his room, I think," Adam replied. "I kept trying to call him to come down but he hasn't yet. Can you go get him?"

"Yeah sure," Clare said. She headed upstairs to Eli's bedroom. The last time she was in there was the morning after their one-night but she knew where it was. She knocked on the door a few times but got no response. So she just opened the door and peaked inside.

"Eli?" she whispered, looking around. Then she finally spotted him on his bed. He was laying still, sleeping, and she felt guilty for wanting to wake him up but she had no choice. She was still going to keep to her plan. She went over to the bed and gently shook Eli awake. "Eli, Eli wake up."

He stirred slowly, opening and blinking his eyes, and finally he saw Clare and smiled a little bit. "Hey…" he said groggily. Then he shot up. "I didn't miss the party, did I?"

Clare laughed. "No, it's still going on. I just got here. Adam told me to come and get you."

"Oh, right," Eli sighed. He stood up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Clare called after him. Eli stopped and turned around. "I need to talk to you first."

"Okay," Eli said. "Do you want to sit down first?"

Clare shook her head. "No, it'll be really quick. First, I want to say congratulations on this job. This must be a big deal to you, having to go away for so long and so far away but I know you love this job so congrats. Second, I want to tell you that Mark and I aren't together anymore. And lastly, I…" She had been saying this to the ground the entire time and when she looked up, Eli was closer than where she thought he was but not entirely standing in front of her. There was still a good bit of distance between them but he was close. "I…" Clare couldn't find her words. She had rehearsed it in her head so many times but right at the moment, she forgot.

"You?" Eli asked. "Did you get my note?"

Clare blinked in confusion. "What note?"

"You never got my note? I left it for you…I don't know, probably two weeks ago?" Eli said. "I left it on a Friday night. I even passed by Alli that night when she was going to Drew's and she told me to leave the note at your door."

Clare's jaw dropped. That was the night Mark came to spend the weekend. That was the night she and Mark ended things. He was so forward with her all of a sudden and she had no idea why. That was why. Mark stole the letter from her door.

"I never got the letter," Clare whispered to herself. "Mark…Mark, he took that letter. What did it say?"

Eli shrugged. "Well I can't remember in particular. I apologized a lot, I know that. Oh and I said that I saw you and Mark out one night and I finally knew how it felt for you to see me with someone else. And…I said that losing you would be my biggest mistake and regret."

Clare looked up at Eli, who's eyes had bags underneath, who looked very exhausted. He stepped a tiny bit closer and said, "And I said that I will always love you and I will always be sorry. I mean that."

Clare tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked up once again. She wanted nothing more than just to throw her arms around Eli's shoulders and kiss him earnestly but she couldn't do that to herself. Submit herself to him once again, becoming an emotional trainwreck once again. Was it worth it? He would be leaving for three months. She would wind up hurt once again. She couldn't…

But her body had a mind of its own. She was stepping closer to him, inch by inch, and her hand was going up to touch his face. She felt slight stubble underneath her fingers, just around his chin, and when her fingers traveled up higher his warm breath on her fingers made goosebumps appear on her skin. Her hand went to his neck which was pulling his head down to meet with hers. Their foreheads connected and each of them closed their eyes, cherishing this special moment. By this time Eli had his hands gently on Clare's waist, not pulling her closer to him but just holding her. Clare's other hand was on Eli's bicep, just there. They still had their eyes closed, their breaths mingling between them, and Eli went to lean in but he felt Clare pull away and he froze once Clare was not in his reach anymore. Their moment was gone.

"I'm going to miss you." Eli was the first to admit.

"I'm going to miss you too," Clare admitted afterwards. "Three months is a long time."

"It is," Eli agreed. "Things change in three months. A lot of things change, actually."

"True," Clare nodded. "Very true." A silence between them followed, which wasn't that silent because of the music going on downstairs, but neither said a word for at least two minutes. Finally, Clare moved closer to Eli. He looked down at her, looking deep into her crystal eyes, and watched as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She lingered there for a moment and Eli closed his eyes trying to etch that feeling of her lips on his skin into his brain so he would have a memory. The kiss on his cheek ended rather quickly, or a lot faster than Eli wanted, and Clare was already heading for the door.

"Good luck," she said to him once she got the door open. "I'll see you in three months."

"Three months," Eli repeated. "Thanks for coming. It…um…it really means a lot to me, to see you, before I leave."

Clare nodded. "Bye Eli," she said finally, then left the room. She headed down the hallway, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. In the hallway she whispered to herself, "I love you."

What she didn't know what was that Eli stood in his bedroom, frozen except for a few tears which escaped, and saying, "I love you so much Clare. I wish you never left me."

* * *

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT OF SWEET DISPOSITION! Gah, I love writing this story but it's nearing its end. I know exactly how I would like to end this so I should be writing it very soon. I hope you enjoyed this relatively long chapter. Thank Spring Break for that! I am now on Spring Break and I am so happy. I've been sleeping tons! And I've been getting ready for prom! And my relatives from the Philippines are here visiting so lots of stuff going on!**

**This chapter must've been my favorite so far. I love it. I hope you guys did as well. :) Please review and tell me what you think! Is it too much to ask to get 400 reviews in total by the end of the story? We are at 343 right now and I would love to get 400 by the end! But I am just grateful for every review that I get and even if I don't get to 400, it will still be a fantastic amount of reviews from all of you.**

**One more chapter left guys. Be prepared.**


	15. New York

**I couldn't help but post this earlier than expected. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Sweet Disposition. It's been fun everyone. Thanks for all of the support.**

**There will be a sneak preview of my newest story, There Was Only Us, at the bottom of the chapter. If you're interested in reading, please tell me in a review.**

* * *

The morning of Eli's departure, Adam came over to help him turn all of the electronics off in his house and situate all things to Eli's desire. Adam also read off Eli's list of things to bring multiple times because Eli was afraid that he would leave something that he really needed. As they prepared, Adam started a conversation.

"So Clare told me that she talked to you," Adam said awkwardly, looking at Eli through his eyelashes. He noticed that Eli immediately stiffened but went on with checking his suitcase. "She said you guys said your goodbyes and that was it."

Eli snorted quietly. _Yeah, that was it_. "Yeah," he answered without looking up. "She wanted to say goodbye before I left and I'm glad we got that out of the way."

"Toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, travel mouthwash," Adam read off the list when Eli held up his toiletry bag. Eli checked to see if they were in there. "And she also told me that…don't tell anyone I told you this but she did say that she was gonna miss you. A lot."

That made Eli look up from his suitcases. "She actually said that?" he asked no less than amazed.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I was talking to her yesterday and she definitely said that. Didn't want to admit it but I coaxed it out of her. I could tell that there was something going on with her. Clare's gonna miss you man. I am too. Three months is a long time."

"Yes it is," Eli agreed. "But…it's not forever."

"Guess not," Adam shrugged and looked back down at the list. "Extra batteries."

"Oh crap," Eli muttered. "I think I have some in my room. I'll be right down." Eli ran upstairs quick and grabbed an unopened box of double A batteries. Once downstairs he stuffed it into the last empty space of his suitcase while Adam sat on the couch beside the mountain of suitcases.

"Anything else?" Eli asked a bit out of breath.

Adam skimmed the list. "Nope, that was the last one. You're set to go."

"Great," Eli sighed. "New York, here I come."

Adam grabbed his keys from his pocket, took one of Eli's suitcases in his other hand, and followed Eli as he headed towards his door. Eli made sure his front door was locked before he left and finally put all of his suitcases into Adam's car and they drove to the airport.

Once at the parking station at the airport, Eli grabbed a trolley for his suitcases and he and Adam put all of his suitcases onto the trolley. Once Adam closed the trunk of the car, he saw Eli standing and staring off into the distance.

"Am I making the right decision?" Eli whispered to Adam quietly. "Leaving for three months…"

Adam didn't know what to say except, "Things that are meant to be will happen no matter if it's now or three months from now. Just saying." Adam held his hands up shrugging and went to give his good friend a hug. Eli returned it and then Adam went to the driver's side of his car. All of a sudden, Eli was confused and knocked on the passenger side window. Adam rolled it down and Eli stuck his head in.

"I am pretty sure I didn't put extra batteries on the list," Eli told Adam curiously. "Actually, I am positive I didn't."

Adam laughed. "It gave me enough time to put something in your carry-on bag. Don't look in there until you're in the air, okay?" Eli gave Adam a look. "Just trust me," Adam continued. "It's not like it's a bomb. It's something that you're gonna want to see when you're already in the air."

"It better not be something that explodes confetti in my face or something," Eli pointed at Adam seriously. "I don't think the attendants would enjoy having to clean that up."

"It's not something that will embarrass you, I promise. It'll get through security no problem, it doesn't weight much, if at all, just…trust me, okay?" Adam gave Eli a puppy-dog pout and Eli just rolled his eyes and took his head out of the car.

"Fine then, see you in three months my friend," Eli said. "I'll call you when I land just so you know that I got there."

"Good," Adam said and shifted into gear. "Enjoy the NYC air for the both of us. Bring me back a shirt!"

"I will!" Eli promised and Adam drove off. Eli went into the airport and immediately got in line to get his bags checked, got his ticket all printed, and before he knew it he was already in his seat on the airplane. His carry-on was on the seat next to him. He figured that the plane was pretty empty that no one would be sitting there. He was entirely too tempted to look into his bag and see what Adam put in there. There was no problem with his bag during the check so it was obviously a legal thing. The size and weight of the bag didn't change whatsoever when he lifted his bag so it wasn't extravagant. Eventually he decided to screw it and he opened his bag.

First he grabbed his iPod from its place, making sure it was fully charged to he could enjoy his trip to New York with the music he liked rather than crappy movies that would play during the short flight. Second he turned off his cell phone and put it into a pocket of the suitcase. Thirdly he searched for an unfamiliar thing that Adam could have hidden. Under his few books, extra clothes, toiletries, and papers he found a small decorative envelope. It was an off white color with a green design and on the other side it had his name in a curvy, smooth handwriting. He knew whose handwriting this was. It was the same way his name was written on the envelope which Clare left for him that terrible night. Here it was again. He was having a déjà vu moment.

He jumped when he heard the announcement telling the passengers to put away all of their bags into the overhead compartment. Eli followed directions and put his bag away, keeping the envelope in his seat, making sure he would have it to open until he was in the air as he promised Adam. It was killing him that he couldn't open it until then but he did promise Adam and he waited and waited and waited until he heard that signal that passengers could unbuckle themselves. He waited no longer and ripped open the envelope, taking out the folded piece of paper out and then he froze.

Eli didn't know what to expect from this letter. Clare had told Adam to put this into his suitcase. What if it was a letter asking him not to leave? What if it was a letter telling him that she wanted him to go? What if…

Then Eli realized that asking himself all of these "what if" questions would not do anything. He took a deep breath, sat up in his seat, and began reading the letter:

* * *

_Dear Eli,_

_After all we've been through these past few months I've come to one realization: I am so in love with you that I cannot even understand how much. Even after you lied to me, even after you broke my heart, you are the only person who can change my mood in seconds, who can flip my world upside down, who can make me feel these feelings of love and compassion. I don't even understand how you have done so much to me and I can still be so in love with you like this school girl still at Degrassi pining for you as you go after other people. Things don't change._

_I told you already that I've loved you since Degrassi but I never told you why or when, did I? I don't think so. So I think I should. We met when you ran over my glasses and you told me I had pretty eyes. No one had ever been so blunt about that. I never blushed so much in my life just because of one line from one guy. First glance at you, you drove a gigantic hearse but you were so unbelievably difficult to look at because you were so…for a lack of a better word…hot. Then all material elements turned aside when we became English partners and I realized that you were this intelligent, witty, charming guy who loved to write. You were perfect to me. I fell in love with you so soon after we were made English partners._

_Then your issues began to arise and yet none of them scared me away. Losing your girlfriend to a car crash, weird ways in dealing with bullying, hoarding, OCD, I just could not get rid of that feeling in my heart that I had for you. You were this guy who had all this baggage and problems but that just made you more human. You weren't perfect but you were perfect to me._

_But you dated all of these girls in Degrassi and yet I was still there. Every time there was another girl you'd talk to me about her, you asked for help with clothes and what to wear or bring on dates, and a lot of the time you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me how the date went. I knew if the date went good or bad depending on the time you would call me. A lot of the time I would wish and pray that you'd call me early, because that meant that the date wasn't great and ended early. But that was a rare occasion. But I still wished every single time._

_Before I knew it, you graduated and Adam and I were left to spend our senior year together. He tried so hard to get me to forget about you but I didn't. Sure I dated, I had my first boyfriend, but it didn't last very very long. Graduation arrived and all I could think of was seeing you graduate, hugging you goodbye, wishing that you were there to watch me graduate too. But you weren't. I didn't even know where you were. You didn't even tell us where you would go to college. You just left. So after my graduation, I did choose to go to Toronto University in order to be close to my mom who lived alone and I didn't want to leave her alone. I wanted to be close to her. I did get into Banting and I also got into Harvard, and my mom was the biggest reason why I chose TO. But I also thought that staying close would be the best chance for me to see you again. I did forget about you when I started college. I guess the schedule just didn't allow me the thoughts._

_Now this brings us to when we saw each other once again. I experienced the biggest first of my life with you and that will always remain special between us even if we were intoxicated. All the feelings kept rushing back right when I saw you again and I tried hard to forget about the feelings once again but it was no use. You were back in my life, our act would always keep you in my life, and there was no turning back._

_These past few months was a roller coaster. After I realized that it wasn't Mark that was for me, all I could think of was you. But I couldn't allow myself to feel the hurt and go back to submitting myself to the things you did to me. But then I thought and thought and thought and I realized that you were worth it. Every second._

_But here you are, on a flight to the US for three months. You have no control over this, I have no control over it, and you'll be away for three months. It's your job and I understand. Which is why I wrote this letter instead of showing up at your place. A letter seems to be a popular thing between us. I needed to tell you how I felt but I also couldn't jeopardize your trip. I thought that my showing up at your place would make you stay or even I would eventually beg you to stay. So here we are._

_This is getting to be a long letter so I guess I'll end it soon. I want you to know that I love you. I will wait for you for these three months apart. I will be here for you. If you don't feel the same way anymore, if you don't want to be with me anymore when you return, I'll understand. I just needed to tell you._

_Enjoy New York City. It's a great place. Make sure you get Adam a shirt. He really wants one of those "I 3 NY" shirts. He won't shut up about it._

_Oh and if you have the time, be at Times Square at night. It'll be one of the best experiences of your life. You're welcome._

_Forever and always,_

_Clare_

_P.S. I might be heading to New York City with my mom in a month. If you want to meet up, just call or text or email or send me a letter. I'd love to come see you. If not, it's cool. Mom and I had a kind of road trip planned anyways._

* * *

By the time Eli was finished with the letter, they were already thirty minutes into the pretty short flight. It wasn't that he read slow, he just had to stop reading at some points so he could relax and have his heart slow down. Clare confessed her love for him and promised to wait for him. She also said that if he didn't want to be with her that she'd understand.

"Whoever said that I didn't want to be with her?" Eli whispered to himself out loud. This earned him a curious look from a woman a few seats away from him in the same row. He gave an apologetic look to the woman and turned back to his letter from Clare. "_But really,_" he thought. "_I never said I didn't want to be with her, did I? Oh wait…I told her that I loved her enough to finally let her go. But I said that in the letter which she didn't get._"

Eli read the letter once again, skimming it this time, and was frustrated. He flipped over the letter and sure enough there was some writing there too.

_P.P.S. Mark gave me the letter that you sent me. He apologized for taking it. And I forgive you for everything. And I could never hate you. Quite the opposite actually. But you decided to let me go. Maybe what you just read could change your mind?_

Eli couldn't help but smile to himself. Of course this letter would change his mind. He was in. He was all in. When the plane would land, he would immediately call Clare and tell her that he was in love with her too.

The plane finally did land and Eli left the plane with his carry-on and went straight to baggage claim. Thankfully his suitcases were all there and he went to the exit where there was a man who introduced himself as his driver for the next three months. Once inside the car, Eli asked his chauffer, Chuck, a question. "Do you happen to have a phone? I don't have an international plan yet and I can't call back home without it being a gigantic bill."

"There's a phone beside you," Chuck answered. "Your boss left it for you."

"Sweet, thanks," Eli said happily. He saw the cell phone in a box and called his own phone from it, saving the number, then immediately called Clare. There was no answer but he did leave a message. "Clare, it's Eli. I'm in New York now, I read your letter. I need to talk to you. Call me back when you get the chance or I'll call you again in a little bit. Bye."

Eli didn't want to confess all of his feelings to Clare over a voicemail so he figured that he would wait until they could actually talk. They got to the hotel, which was included with his business expenses paid for by the company he worked for, and Eli checked himself in. Once he got all of his suitcases into his room he just crashed onto his bed. Although the flight was only an hour and a half, he still felt tired. He began to doze off until he heard his new phone ringing. He shot up in bed and brought his phone out from his pocket and immediately answered. "Hello? Clare?"

"Did you already get a girl's number? Didn't you just get to New York?" It was his boss and Eli felt himself get red in the face.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just expecting a call from…never mind. Yes, I just got to New York. It's really great here. The hotel's really nice. Thank you for all of this, by the way," Eli said sincerely.

"Well you did give up three months of your life for this job here so we had to do our best to make it an easy transition," his boss said nicely. "We wouldn't have asked anyone to do this job, Eli. This is a big opportunity."

"I know and I'm grateful," Eli answered.

"I know you weren't very keen on going but you've got to take chances and risks to get what you want right?"

Eli nodded even though he knew his boss couldn't see him. _Risks, take chances, get what you want._

"Well I just wanted to check in. You have a meeting tomorrow morning with Roller & Arrow publishing at 10 A.M. Your schedule should be in an agenda somewhere in your room. All of the information you will need it in there so if you need any other information just call me. This is a big opportunity, Eli. Don't screw it up."

"I won't," Eli promised. "I'm ready, sir. I'll give it a 110%."

"That's what I like to hear. Talk to you soon." Eli's boss hung up and Eli let out a deep breath and sat laid back down on his bed. When his phone began ringing again, Eli didn't even sit up.

"Hello?" he tried to say in a no tired way.

"Eli?"

This definitely made Eli sit up now. He adjusted his shirt and fixed his hair for some reason. Then when he realized what he was doing he stopped and rolled his eyes at his movements. "Clare, hi," he breathed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she answered. "How was your flight?"

"Quick," Eli replied. "Easy. No problems."

"That's good to hear," Clare said. Then there was a pause. "So…you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, uh…" Eli started to say awkwardly but then he just decided to be blunt. "I love you too. I want to be with you. I promise you that I will not be the same douchebag guy as before. I will always be there for you, never hurt you, promise to hold you when you cry and all of the other cheesy things being someone's boyfriend entails. I just…I will do everything to be with you again and prove to you that I love you just as much as you love me, if not more. Well…probably more. Just give me another chance, please be with me, I can't stand another day without knowing that you and I are on the same page. You telling me you love me was probably one of the best moments of my life, Clare. I need you to know that I feel the exact same way and please, I—"

"Eli, Eli," Clare called him and finally he stopped rambling. "Eli, I love you and yes, I would love, love, love to be with you."

Eli smile happily and sighed in relief. "I love hearing you say love Clare, especially when you say it towards me. Gosh, I love you so much Clare. And I meant every word. I'm going to win your trust back and I'm gonna be the boyfriend you've always dreamed of, you'll see."

"Well I sure hope so," Clare replied teasingly. "I waited for you for five years, you know?"

Eli laughed. "Well I guess we have five years of time to make up. Will you be visiting me soon like you offered?"

"If you want me there, I'll come," Clare said.

"I will always want you with me, Clare," Eli replied honestly. "Come whenever you can. I can't wait to see you again."

"Maybe I'll come earlier," Clare said. "Maybe a lot earlier than you think."

"When?" Eli said eagerly. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door. He went over to open it. "Come on Clare, when are you coming?"

Eli opened his door and there standing was Clare, phone held up to her ear, smiling brightly. Eli was dumbfounded and frozen so Clare had to take Eli's phone away from his ear.

"Surprise?" Clare laughed slightly. "Adam convinced me to—"

Suddenly Clare was being pulled into the hotel room and Eli's lips were attached to hers. She almost expected it to be a frantic, passionate, fast kiss but instead Eli was slow, careful, as if trying to make the memory last. His hands cupped her face gently, keeping her to him, as Clare put her hands around his waist as they kissed softly.

Eli pulled away and pulled Clare up into his arms, lifting her up off the ground slightly, holding her tightly, breathing in her scent, and never wanting to let go. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. He set her down and looked into her eyes. "Clare Edwards, I am so in love with you."

Clare leaned up and kissed Eli again for a few seconds, making sure to put her heart into each kiss. "And me to you, Eli Goldsworthy," she said smiling. Eli leaned back down and kissed Clare passionately, tasting her as their tongues touched, feeling her body under his lingering hands. Clare loved having Eli's hair in between her fingers and having his body close to hers once again. This was the most comforting feeling to her. Close and protected by her first and only love in her life. She was finally were she belonged.

A while later, Clare finally pulled away and looked around. "How did we end up on the floor?" she giggled, craning her neck to see that she and Eli were close to Eli's bed but on the rug beside it.

"Guess we just got too caught up," Eli said, wiggling his eyebrows. Clare rolled her eyes and Eli went to press more kisses into Clare's neck.

"Wait," Clare sighed and followed with a satisfied slight moan. "Eli, I need to say something." Eli leaned back up with a worried expression.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Clare assured him. "I just…I need you to promise that it'll be different this time."

Eli smiled and stood back up, bringing Clare along with him. He took one of his beloved rings that he never took off and put it onto Clare's thumb, kissing her fingers, and then looked at her. "I promise you with all of my heart that I will be a different, more faithful, more loving, more honest Eli and things will be different this time. No lying, no funny business, just you and me, and the world."

Clare, on the verge of tears, kissed Eli chastely and then pulled him in for a tight, hug. They held each other for what seemed like hours, allowing each other to just hold one another as they spent months apart not being able to do this.

"So, how long are you staying?" Eli asked once Clare settled back down on her feet.

"How long will you have me?" Clare asked, smiling.

"Forever," Eli replied. "Forever and always."

* * *

The final day of Eli's trip to New York was here and he and Clare were packing up his stuff. Clare didn't spend the entire three months with Eli. She took flights back and forth every few weeks, provided by Eli's work because Eli was doing a wonderful job and then some in New York. Clare was able to spend at least three days at a time with Eli but also had to go back to Toronto for her own job there. But eventually she quit the coffee house and gave the job to Adam who was in need of a job and desired coffee.

"So what are we going to do on our final day in New York?" Clare asked, zipping up Eli's final suitcase. "We leave in the morning. We still have…13 hours in the city."

"I have the perfect thing we can do," Eli said as he piled up the suitcases onto a chair. "But first, I need my girlfriend to change."

"Change?" Clare asked confused.

"Into this," Eli told her while holding out a large box. Clare eyed it and took it nervously. "Don't worry, it's nothing inappropriate. Alli picked it out for you and had it send here. I already looked at it, it's very nice."

Clare took the dress out of the box and held it up to her body. It was a black dress, sleeveless, but covered up her chest area up to her neck. It stopped right at her knees and was belted around the waist. "What's the special occasion?" she asked curiously.

"Our last night in New York has to be special. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get you to do anything crazy or reckless. I've planned the perfect night. Now go get dressed unless you'd like to do so right here, which I have no objection to." Eli was teasing and Clare threw a pillow into his face as he laughed. Clare went to get dressed in the bathroom and Eli got dressed quickly into dark pants and a gray dress shirt. He was putting on his dress jacket when he heard Clare's voice.

"Oh darn, just missed you changing," Clare said sarcastically. Eli turned around and his breath was taken away immediately. "How does it look?" Clare asked, doing a turn as she looked down at her body. "Alli really got my size right."

"You got that right," Eli said and walked over to Clare and kissing her briefly but deeply. "You look beautiful. Well you always look beautiful but tonight, no one can even compare."

"What is with all of this smooth talking and sweetness?" Clare asked, running her fingers at the bottom of Eli's hair. "Not that I mind or anything."

"It's just…it was the perfect summer," Eli admitted holding Clare's hands in his. "I hate that it's coming to an end. So I have to make it a night you'll always remember."

"This summer, the entire summer, is one that I'll always remember because it's when we finally got together. It was perfect," Clare smiled. Eli leaned down again and kissed Clare but then pulled away quickly and picked up Clare's purse for her, holding it out to her.

"Okay, it's time to go." Eli held his arm out for Clare which she gladly wrapped her hand around and Eli escorted them to the waiting car outside of the hotel.

* * *

It had been the perfect summer. Although Clare only spent a few days at a time with Eli, they were the perfect days. It was the fairytale summer that she imagined. She didn't think months ago that she would be dating Eli exclusively at this time. She was grateful though. When Adam had urged her to tell Eli how she really felt, she knew that Adam was right. Life was too short to stay back and not follow what you want. So she got an early flight to New York the same day Eli was going and decided to surprise him. Obviously it worked perfectly because now they were dating for three months. It was long distance but not for long. They were going back to Toronto soon.

Eli took her to a fancy city restaurant and got a private room for them looking over the New York City skyline. When they were eating dinner the sun was setting, allowing them to see the most perfect view of New York. There was nothing like it. As Clare watched the sun setting, Eli held her hand across the table and stared at her. As much as he liked the sunset himself, he would rather look at the beauty sitting across from him.

"I'm gonna miss seeing this," Clare admitted sadly.

"Me too," Eli replied about the sunset. "But I already have to perfect view right here. Straight to you."

Clare blushed and smiled. "You're very smooth, you know that right?"

"Well of course I do and get used to it, my love. You're stuck with me."

A little while later, Eli was taking Clare to another place. He had her blindfolded, something she hated, and he was maneuvering her around the city. It's not easy walking around New York City with your eyes open so having to walk with no vision at all was not a fun experience for Clare. But Eli held her hips and walked her carefully, stopping ever so often, turning curves, and then Eli took off Clare's blindfold.

They were smack dab in the middle of Times Square. The sun was completely down, the sky was dark, and all of the city lights were shining bright and flashing around them. Clare had been to New York City before, experienced this exact moment before, but being with Eli there at that moment topped any other experience in her life.

"Surprise," Eli said as he put his arms around Clare's waist. "Your letter to me said that I should come see Times Square at night and I had yet to see it so I thought bringing you with me to see it would be the perfect time. You're right, this is amazing."

Clare turned around in Eli's arms and the two gazed and watched the view. The streets were busy around them, there was hundreds of people walking by, but Eli and Clare enjoyed Times Square in their own quiet. It was the two of them only, no one else mattered, no one else was there.

"_Now_ I seriously hate to leave this place," Eli said in Clare's ear. "But it was the best summer ever, right?"

"Sweetest summer," Clare smiled, turning her head so she could see Eli's face. She rested her head on his shoulder as her chin was tilted up to him. "I love you."

Their kiss lasted for a long time. Sweet, soft, taking in the moment. "I love you too," Eli replied smiling. Clare turned her head again, gazing at the New York City lights, absorbing the moment with Eli's arms around her. She would remember this moment forever. She and Eli would look back on this moment, have a wonderful story to tell their children and grandchildren on how their relationship began. But of course, they would save the deep details for when they got much, much older.

It started with one night of reconnection…

* * *

**And that was it! I hope you guys enjoyed this story just as much as I loved writing it. Please review and tell me your favorite part of the story! And please tell me if you'd be interested in reading my newest story "There Was Only Us", which is previewed underneath:**

_A scene unfolded in Eli's room, who was 18 years old, and he was sitting in a corner, crying. His defenses were down, his emotions run rampant, his heart was crushed, and he, he could only cry. He held a picture in his hand. One that was slightly old and wrinkly but it was his favorite. It was of him and his girlfriend Clare. Well…ex-girlfriend now. He didn't know what to do. So he cried._

_A relationship was over and Eli didn't know why it had ended. He thought everything was perfect. All he could see in his relationship with Clare was a future together, a future he had imagined ever since he was a young child. He knew his and Clare's parents probably had that future planned in their heads as well._

_So why did the relationship end? And how did it end?_

* * *

**So if you're interested in reading it, please tell me in a review or tell me on Twitter! _hereinyourarms**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all! This story was a great pleasure to right and for all of you who stuck until the end, thank you.**

**P.S. An epilogue could happen. If you guys want it. ;)**


	16. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epilogue.**

* * *

"Soooo…when's the wedding?"

Six months after leaving New York, Eli and Clare had an apartment together. They lived together, went to school together, they even worked together because Eli introduced Clare to his boss who was quickly impressed with Clare's oozing intelligence and the fact that Clare also gushed about loving writing and editing. So with every aspect of their lives the same, they just practically became one.

They were at Bullfrog and Cece's 25th wedding anniversary celebration, seeing as 25 years was a very long time and since they were as in love as they had been when they got married, it definitely called for celebration.

Bullfrog was sitting with Eli at a table outside while they watched their ladies conversing at the foods table. Bullfrog, the nosy dad that he is, was inquiring Eli about his relationship with Clare. Eli confessed to them that he and Clare were only pretending that time at Eli's cousin's wedding and at first no one believed them. But Clare, who was not present when Eli confessed, confirmed it and everyone felt bamboozled. But then Eli and Clare confessed that they were definitely dating this time around and all was forgiven.

But now Bullfrog kept pestering Eli. "This girl that you're dating. She's smart, she's witty, she's beautiful, she's willing to put up with all of your crap. You better propose to her soon or someone will snatch her away from you," Bullfrog advised.

Eli rolled his eyes. "I agree with everything you said other than the whole someone snatching her away from me. She's mine and I'm hers, she knows that and neither of us would ever look at another person ever again."

"Fine, fine," Bullfrog sighed defeated. "But I'm just saying. Make it official soon. I know Cece's dying to throw a wedding."

"I know," Eli replied annoyed. "When Clare and I told everyone officially, Mom kept calling me asking when I was gonna propose. She even left a voicemail at our place and Clare heard it. Now I think Clare's waiting for it."

"And she should be!" Bullfrog exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at him. "Go about your business, just having a father-son talk." Bullfrog made a hand gesture to everyone which made them go back to whatever they were doing and he leaned over from his chair and looked at Eli. "At this point in your life Eli, when you're in a relationship you have two options. One, you break up. The other is you get married."

"I want to get married to Clare," Eli admitted happily. "It's just…the proposing, I haven't found the perfect ring or the perfect timing."

Bullfrog lit up immediately. He got up from his chair and said, "I'll be right back."

Soon Eli was sitting alone beside a tree as the anniversary party went on around him. The Goldsworthy house and backyard was decorated nicely and all of their family was there. It was a small occasion, nothing like the wedding Eli's cousin threw, but it was definitely a soiree.

Suddenly Clare was sitting in Eli's lap sideways with her arms wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing all alone?" she asked him cutely, pecking his lips.

"Bullfrog ditched me," Eli laughed. "He said he'd be right back. What's up with you and my mom being all chatty?"

"Nothing, she was just telling me about the joys of being married for 25 years now," Clare said. She said this while a smile was plastered on her face. "Your mom really loves your dad, you know. You're lucky to have parents who can still be in love despite so many years of being together."

Eli remembered that Clare's parents were divorced and have been for 2 or 3 years now and the relationship between them hadn't improved whatsoever. Clare even admitted that there hasn't been a time since that they had a normal family dinner because of the tension between her parents.

"I'm very lucky," Eli agreed. "Cece's an angel for putting up with Bullfrog's craziness for this long and the fact that they made a kid as messed up as I am. She's a saint."

Clare chuckled and leaned her head against Eli's shoulder. "You're not messed up Eli. A little…different, yes. Messed up? Absolutely not. But you're right. Cece's a saint."

"Not as much as you though, my little Saint Clare," Eli teased. He kissed Clare's forehead comfortingly and wrapped his arms around her body. "So, how are you liking this little Goldsworthy parties? Not as fantastic as the one Lucy and Bennett threw for their wedding but I'd say it's one of the best yet."

"I must say, the Goldsworthies are very good party throwers," Clare told him. "This looks absolutely beautiful. And the fact that your parents are celebrating such a milestone is great too. It's just so nice to be back here, have a great family vibe around, it's just…it feels like home."

Eli couldn't help but grin at the fact that Clare thought that being around his family was a feeling of home to her. She was so comfortable with his family, his family adored her just as much as he did, and it was a perfect match. Eli wanted to get married but he just could not find the perfect ring. Clare wasn't a material person but Eli knew that Clare wanted that fairy tale proposal and wedding and he just wasn't sure how to approach it. He had gone ring searching so many times with Adam and Alli and Valerie, and even Emilee who was now dating Mark, but he never had that moment when he looked at a ring and thought, "That one's it!" So he wasn't ready yet but he did know he was gonna do it as soon as he found a ring.

"Excuse me but I'd like to have a word with my son." Cece approached them with a cheerful expression on her face. Eli kissed Clare chastely and walked off with Cece, going into the house and he was dragged into their den where Bullfrog was also waiting.

"What's this about?" Eli asked curiously. His parents weren't very predictable and their surprises were often big and we wasn't really looking for a surprise right then.

"We have something to give you," Cece said. Bullfrog walked up to them and held out a small box to Eli. He took it from his father's hand and opened it.

The first thought in Eli's mind was, '_This one's it!_' It was a modest sized ring, a small emerald was surrounded by tiny diamonds and a platinum band finished it off. Eli realized that the emerald was the exact color of his eyes. "What is this?" he asked astonished. "Where'd you get it?"

"I proposed to your mother with that exact ring," Bullfrog told Eli. Bullfrog wrapped an arm around Cece and pulled her to him. "26 years ago I found this ring and I knew that Cece's favorite color was green and I had to get it. We only started dating recently but when I saw that ring I knew I would propose to her with it. I knew I was gonna propose to her eventually and I think it's the ring that made her say yes."

Cece nudged Bullfrog in the side laughing. "The ring _was_ an amazing addition but don't worry babe, I said yes because of you. But Eli, in all seriousness, when we had you I stopped wearing this ring and kept it safe so we would give it to you when you're ready to propose to the girl you'll be with for the rest of your life. That moment is now, Eli. When you're ready to propose to Clare, please use this ring."

"I cannot imagine ever getting a different ring for Clare," Eli said honestly. "It's so…beautiful. I seriously wonder…how Dad picked this out by himself."

Bullfrog pointed at a laughing Eli. "Hey, I'm saving you tons of money, remember that. If it wasn't for me you'd be having to spend three month's salary on an engagement ring that Clare deserves."

Eli held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I know. Thank you so much guys. Now I just have to figure out when I'll actually propose."

"Now," Cece suggested. "Well not _right_ now but at the party!"

"But this is your guys' party, I don't want to make it about Clare and myself," Eli honestly said to his parents.

But Cece just shook her head. "We've had 25 years of celebration, Eli. I honestly can't remember what we did for last year's anniversary celebration. But now we'll just have another memory to add onto our 25th anniversary if our only son proposes to the love of his life."

Eli sighed and thought about it. He wanted to propose as quickly as possible and now that he had a ring, it was perfect. But was he really ready to do it right at this moment? "_Of course I'm ready_," Eli thought to himself. "_It's Clare. I've been ready forever to officially make her mine._"

"Okay," Eli breathed. "I'll do it soon."

"Yay!" Cece exclaimed happily. She tightly hugged her son and Bullfrog just messed up his hair and walked out of the room. Cece let go of Eli and looked at him. "Clare's really a wonderful woman, Eli. She is nothing short of perfect."

"I'm glad everyone else can see that too," Eli blushed. Cece kissed him on the cheek and walked out as well, leaving Eli with the ring and his thoughts. He tried to plan out what he would say in his mind and he stayed in the room for at least 10 minutes by himself, just wondering.

Then after a while he realized that Clare was probably where he was so he rushed outside. He searched for her and saw that Clare was talking to his cousins. The female cousins seemed to be very animated and Clare looked uncomfortable. Not that she didn't like them, it was just because their energy was intimidating.

As Eli approached them, the ring box firmly in his pocket, he could finally hear what it was they were talking about. "How did you guys become official? When? Why did you lie before?" they were asking all at once and Clare was getting flustered. So Eli took it upon himself to take Clare away from the pouncing group.

"Mind if I steal away my lovely girlfriend for a minute?" Eli asked his cousins. They all waved the couple away and Eli grabbed Clare's hand and the two walked to the other side of the backyard.

"They haven't changed," Clare commented with laughter. "Still as emotionally involved in our relationship like I remember."

"They will always be like that until someone else in the family finds their one true love." Eli and Clare reached the large tree in the backyard and Clare's back came in contact with it and Eli pressed her into the tree and leaned down to kiss her.

Clare wasn't really one for PDA but whenever Eli kissed her she forgot about everyone. Eli kept it sweet, keeping his hands at her waist and not devouring her as he'd like to. It was just as nice as it was their first day in New York. Like testing the waters but still passionate. Clare had her hands around Eli's jawline, one of her favorite parts of him, still not aware of the people around them. They hadn't had sex ever since their first night together and after one night of extreme making out, Clare made it clear that she wasn't ready to do it again and Eli promised to wait for her. Ever since then all of the kisses had meaning, nothing was ever rushed.

"Just propose to her already!"

Eli and Clare pulled away from each other quickly and Eli turned around to glare at his father, who was pointing at him. Eli gave Bullfrog a look and Bullfrog merely shrugged and said, "Time's a ticking, son!"

Eli turned back to Clare who was gazing at him in amazement. "You're gonna propose?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it right at this very second," Eli said loud enough for Bullfrog to hear him. "But yes, I was…I've been thinking about it and now is a good time as ever." Eli pulled out the black box and got down on one knee, taking Clare's left hand in between his own.

"Clare Diana Edwards, I promise to love you completely every single day of my life and be the husband that you deserve. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" It wasn't what Eli had planned out in his mind that he would say but he liked what did come out of his mouth and waited for an answer. When Clare whispered "Yes" and he went to put the ring on her finger, the applause and cheering began when they kissed once more.

"My son's engaged!" Clare and Eli heard Cece shout and they both laughed into the kiss and just continued to kiss until Eli was pulled away. Cece hugged him tightly, almost crying into her son's shoulder. Eli comforted his mom and over Cece's shoulder saw Clare being pulled into one of Bullfrog's hugs. It made Eli laugh how tiny Clare was compared to his towering father. But he also smiled genuinely as Clare and Bullfrog had a special moment between them.

"Welcome to the family!" Cece told Clare and went to give her a hug as well.

Bullfrog patted Eli on the back, saying, "Good job kid."

"Thanks," Eli replied. He saw over Bullfrog's shoulder that his cousins were all shrieking and jumping over at the other side of the backyard, probably imagining his and Clare's wedding. He then imagined it himself but all he thought of was seeing Clare walk down the aisle in a white, beautiful, classic dress. He also saw a church in his vision, seeing as that was Clare's dream. But he figured that although he didn't believe in God, Clare's wishes would always come before his own personal values. Whatever she wanted for the wedding, she'd get it.

"Where'd you get this ring?" Clare asked curiously as the excitement over their engagement wound down with the guests.

"Cece and Bullfrog gave it to me and said that I should give it to the person I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with," Eli told her smirking. "It was Cece's engagement ring."

"Really?" Clare asked amazed, gazing at it once again. "It did a fantastic job predicting your eyes. They're the exact same color!"

"I thought so too but I think that one's more shiny and expensive," Eli joked, lifting Clare's hand to take another closer look at the beautiful ring.

"I love your eyes more but this ring…this ring is a good second," Clare joked back. Eli rolled his eyes and kissed Clare's knuckles as her hand was already near his lips. "I love you," Clare said to Eli whispering.

"I love you too," Eli whispered back. They shared another sweet kiss but pulled away before any of Eli's relatives could make a comment.

"So," Clare said with a deep breath back at the regular volume. "What should we do for our wedding?"

"_Wellllll_…." Eli's cousin and Cece showed up out of nowhere and began giving Clare and Eli suggestions on what they should do for their wedding. They heard yellow flowers, lots of classic decorations, and other different and wild suggestions and they listened the best they could. Once in a while Eli and Clare just looked at each other and smirked. They were more prepared for ideas than Eli and Clare were.

"How about green?" Clare heard one of them suggest and she immediately perked up.

"I think I think the green idea," she told them. Clare turned over to Eli. "What do you think?"

"Perfect, just anything but pink," Eli said honestly. When the party ended and everyone went home, Clare and Eli stayed back to held Cece and Bullfrog clean up but it turned out to be Eli and Bullfrog cleaning up while Cece and Clare made wedding plans. in the kitchen.

"An outdoor wedding would be great." Eli was turning a corner into the kitchen when he heard Clare's voice say that. _Did she not want to get married in a church? She did say that before…_ Eli went into the kitchen and Clare and Cece looked up from Cece's magazines. "Hey," Clare said cheerfully. "What do you think about an outside wedding like Lucy's was?"

"Not in a church?" Eli asked curiously.

"You want to get married in a church?" Clare said confused.

Eli shook his head. "No but I figured you would."

"Eli, I know what you believe in and I am not going to force you into getting married in a place that you don't believe in. Besides, I think a church would make us want to invite tons of people so we can fill up the entire place but I'd like to keep the wedding intimate and small, just our close friends and family." Clare perfectly described Eli's dream wedding. Small, intimate, original.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most perfect woman ever?" Eli said, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Yes but I do enjoy hearing it," Clare laughed. "Can't believe that we've been engaged for just a few hours and Cece and I have already figured out some crucial details. Wait…when do you want to get married?"

"If we could get everything set up for tomorrow, I'd marry you tomorrow," Eli replied honestly. "Whenever you desire, I'm there. Just as long as I get to say 'I do' when I'm asked if I want to be yours forever. But you know…sooner could be better."

Clare didn't realize the innuendo until she looked up and saw Eli wiggling his eyebrows. Cece took that as a cue to leave and she left the kitchen to find Bullfrog. Once Cece was gone, Clare was pulled into Eli's lap and he started kissing her earnestly.

"I can't wait to do this when we're married," Eli sighed and rested his forehead against Clare's.

"You do know that we can do more than just this when we're married right?" Clare asked this not meaning the sexual aspects of a marriage. She reminded Eli that they would be bound together forever through their marriage.

"Even when we're married, kissing you like this will make my heart race." Eli took Clare's hand and rested it on his chest, letting her feel his heart beating very fast. Clare dragged her hand up to Eli's neck, cupping it softly, and leaned in for another kiss.

"One more thing…" she said once she pulled away. "Do you think you'd want kids?"

Eli adjusted his posture in his seat, keeping Clare firmly in his lap. "I think the world is ready for another crazy Goldsworthy, don't you think?" he asked, smirking proudly. "I also think that _when_ we have kids, they'll have the best eyes."

Clare thought about Eli's glowing green eyes and her own sea blue. "You're right," she agreed smiling. "No one will be able to resist them, eh? Wait, you said when! So you do want kids?"

"Of course Clare, I wouldn't pass up the chance to experience parenthood with you. You're gonna be a great mother," Eli said honestly.

"And you're gonna be a great dad," Clare smiled. "Imagine the stories we're gonna be telling them when they're older."

"Well we'll just leave out a lot of…other details," Eli laughed. He leaned into Clare once again, capturing her lips and ran his hand over Clare's shirt and slightly under it.

"Watch your hands Goldsworthy, I'm engaged now. My fiancé wouldn't approve," Clare winked as she showed off her engagement ring.

Eli grinned. "Your fiancé's a very lucky guy." The two smiled at each other once again, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**AND IT'S OFFICIALLY OVER! Thanks for reading everyone. :) I'm definitely overwhelmed with the amount of reviews, readers, and support I've gained through this story. I hope that my next stories will continue to amaze you all.**


End file.
